Summerbrise
by Night of shadows
Summary: Klassische Ich will dich ich will dich nicht Story HPxDM Slash Kapitel 15 on! Ferienzeit... na wenn das mal gut geht...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! räusper

Hier nun eine erste Fanfiction von mir... na ja... zu mindest ein kläglicher kleiner Prolog...

Die Figuren entspringen selbstverständlich nicht meiner genialen hüstel Feder sondern der J. K. Rowlings, nur die Handlung gehört mir, mir ganz allein... hahahahahahahahahaha( -- Irres Lachen)

So. Nachdem ich es mir nun mit der Sympatie sämtlicher Leser verscherzt habe, hoffe ich, dass doch noch einige hartgesottene bleiben und lesen.

Viel Spaß, eure Night of shadows

(A/N: Wundert euch nicht über irgendwelche Formatierungsfehler... Ich muss mich hier erst zurechtfinden...)

* * *

**Summerbrise**

_**Prolog** _

Sanft strich der Wind durch die Wiesen. Mit einem stillen Säuseln erwiderte jedes einzelne Blatt diesen zarten Kuss. Einige Spatzen flüchteten vor einem umherwirbelnden Brotkrumen, das sich von Wind bewegt in die Versammlung der kleinen Vögel gewagt hatte.

In erregtem Gezwitscher schimpften sie nun über diese Dreistigkeit.

Nur wenige Menschen waren zu genau dieser Zeit in der Nähe der Spatzen; und nur wenige Augenblicke nahmen sie das Vögelchen wahr, das sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde genau vor sie platzierte und den Schnabel aufsperrte. Sie waren beschäftigt. Und wenn Menschen beschäftigt sind, ist kein Platz für Ausschweifungen und Kleinigkeiten, die den Alltag erfreuen..

„... Wie denkst du nun also darüber?", fragte einer ungeduldig. „Ich glaube, du bist dir nicht ganz darüber im Klaren, was das bedeutet!", ein anderer. „Sicher weiß ich es. Es hilft nur nicht, die ganze Zeit wegzulaufen und so zu tun, als gäbe es das Thema nicht."

Unsicherheit verzögerte die Reaktion des anderen. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich durch das perfekt sitzende, platinblonde Haar und blickte leicht ratlos mit seinen eisblauen, im sanften Licht der Nachmittagssonne schimmernden Augen auf seinen Gesprächspartner, welcher von diesem Anblick derartig fasziniert war, dass er sich für einen Moment in dieser Schönheit verlor.

Urplötzlich schreckte er auf, wurde nun ungeduldiger denn je und wechselte vom nervösen Tippeln mit den Zehen zum abrupten Aufstampfen.

Jenes Verhalten versetzte dem anderen einen solchen Schreck, dass der wie vom Blitz getroffen, erschrocken aufblickte.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?", rief er dem ersten vorwurfsvoll entgegen. „Ja muss ich! Das passiert IMMER, wenn meine Geduld überstrapaziert wird!"

„Was hältst du von ein wenig Entspannung?"

„Ich will keine Entspannung, ich will eine Antwort!"

„Wenn du willst, dass ich dir antworte, lass mir auch die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken!"

Das Gemüt des ersten betrachtend, wird der aufmerksame Leser nun davon ausgehen, dass dessen Geduld gänzlich erschöpft ist und er sich demnächst vergessen müsste, was er aber überraschenderweise nicht tat. Er schluckte das schon auf den Lippen geformte ‚Wie lange denn noch!' wieder herunter und entschied sich gewissenhafter Weise, tief durchzuatmen, den aufgestauten Ärger zu vergessen – oder zu mindestens zu verdrängen, um ihn an passender Stelle wieder herauszulassen – und zu sich beruhigen. Er würde sich doch nicht die Blöße geben und die Beherrschung verlieren. Nein, dafür war die Situation noch nicht ausweglos genug. Es bestand ja immer noch Hoffnung...

Sein Gegenüber, das sich vorsorglich abgewandt hatte und seinen Blick über den See schweifen ließ, war sichtlich überrascht, als die übliche, ungerechtfertigt aggressive Reaktion ausgeblieben war. Er setzte an um –

„Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du für nötig hältst...", wurde der zweite plötzlich vom ersten unterbrochen, als die Pause zu drückend wurde und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Lautlos und graziös wie er es gewohnt war sich zu bewegen, stand er plötzlich hinter dem in Gedanken Versunkenen und küsste ihm zärtlich den Nacken.

Durch diese ungemein liebevolle Geste aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, spürte der Blonde den Atem des anderen nun an seinem Ohr, was ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken schickte und ihm ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte.

„ABER ÜBERTREIB'S NICHT!", bellte er ihm völlig unvermutet ins Ohr und verließ damit den Schauplatz mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, das dem zweiten allerdings verborgen blieb, weil er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, verwirrt drein zu schauen und sich zu wundern... ja... das war etwas, was er wohl bis an sein Lebensende tun würde...

... Sich wundern...

* * *

vorsichtig hinter der Tastatur vorguckt Na? Wie gefällt euch der Anfang? Weiterschreiben? Bitte auf des lila blaue Knöpferle klicken und Review dalassen! 


	2. Dinge ändern sich

Gut, es war einfach nochnicht genug zeit zum Reviewen Macht ja nichts... Kommt hoffentlich noch...

Noch eine kleine Sache: HBP wird von mir nicht beachtet (Ich häng doch so an Dumbledore... na ja... so sehr nun auch wieder nicht, aber vielleicht kann ich ihn ja noch gebrauchen... da wär's ja blöd, wenn er tot wär...) und diese Kapitel beginnt so ungefähr im Mai des sechsten Schuljahrs.

So. Genug gequatscht, viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chappi!

* * *

**Erstes Kapitel: Dinge ändern sich**

Die pferdelose Kutsche erklomm trotz der nebligen Dunkelheit mühelos das unwegsame Gelände. Über Stock, Stein, Wurzeln und Geäst verfolgte sie stur und gerade ihren Weg in einem nahezu rasanten Tempo, das sie erst geringfügig drosselte, als die gewaltigen Mauern Hogwarts in Sichtweite kamen.

Obwohl man hätte meinen sollen, dass eine solch rasante Fahrt selbst Tote wach halten müsste, schlief der einzige Insasse ruhig und behaglich auf den bequemen Polstern im Inneren der Kutsche. Er atmete ruhig und lächelte versonnen. Er träumte. Schon ewig hatte er nicht mehr so gut geträumt. Er hatte einfach raus gemusst. Raus aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung, raus aus allen nervenaufreibenden Verpflichtungen, raus aus dem Land. So ein bisschen Abstand konnte ja bekanntlich wahre Wunder wirken.

So dachte Dumbledore und so kam es, dass er den Insassen eben dieser Kutsche für vier Monate nach Beauxbaton schickte, wo er diesen Abstand bekommen sollte. Gesagt, getan. Eh man sich's versah, hatte Hogwarts einen Schüler weniger, den Snape in Zaubertränke zur Schnecke machen musste. Der Arme wird ja schließlich auch nicht jünger...

An diesem Morgen jedoch, sollte Snape zu spüren bekommen, wie schön Wiedersehensfreude sein konnte, denn besagte vier Monate waren um. Der Schüler befand sich auf der Heimreise und war schon gar nicht mehr so fern wie Professor Snape es vielleicht gern gehabt hätte.

Langsam wich die Dunkelheit dem ersten Leuchten des Tages und der dichte Nebel verzog sich zusehends. Ein freundlicher Frühlingstag kündigte sich flüsternd an. Ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl schlich sich geschickt zwischen den dunkelblauen Samtvorhängen hindurch und kitzelte eine ziemlich verschlafene Nase aus den Träumen. Gähnend richtete sich der Schüler aus seiner nun doch etwas unbequemen Haltung auf und steckte sich so genüsslich, dass er selbst Krummbein Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

Er lugte verstohlen aus dem Fenster und konnte ein Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen stahl beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken. Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber zu Hause war es doch am schönsten. Und als die pferdelose Kutsche anhielt und ihren Passagier vor dem wuchtigen Portal absetzte, war eines glasklar.

Harry Potter war endlich wieder zu Hause.

X II X II X

Da war er nun, der Junge der lebt, ganz allein und verlassen. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie ruhig es um sechs Uhr morgens in diesen Gemäuern war. Harry fröstelte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie latent kalt diese Gemäuer waren. Ganz anders als in Beauxbaton, wo schon am frühen Morgen eine laue Brise vom Mittelmeer zu den Fenstern hineinwehte.

Er zog seinen Umhang fester um sich und ging den altbekannten Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Doch obwohl er den Weg schon mindestens dreimillionen Mal gegangen war, hielt er vor bestimmten Gemälden inne und fragte sich, ob sie auch schon da gehangen hatten, bevor er gegangen war. _Es ist nicht zu fassen, wie schnell man abstumpft_, dachte er bei sich und sinnierte noch ein wenig über die Vergänglichkeit des Alltags, als er auch schon am Gemälde der Fetten Dame angekommen war.

Glücklicherweise hatte Dumbledore ihm einen extra gesicherten Brief mit dem Passwort zukommen lassen. Er gluckste leise bei dem Gedanken an das kleine Eulengeschwader, das von äußerst biss – und kratzfreudigen Falken flankiert wurde und so in einem Schwarm von ungefähr dreißig Vögeln in Beauxbaton einfiel, nur um _einen _Brief loszuwerden. _Tja typisch Dumbledore eben_.

Harry flüsterte das Passwort, weil er niemanden unnötig wecken wollte, stellte aber binnen einiger Minuten fest, dass diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme völlig unnötig gewesen wäre. So wie sich nämlich das Portraitloch hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, hörte er nur noch lautes Knallen und Tosen; Konfetti und Ballons flogen ihm um die Ohren und seine Hauskameraden stürzten sich freudig auf ihn. Über seinem Kopf blinkte ein großes Banner mit den Worten ‚Welcome back'.

Hermione hatte Harry als Erste erreicht und fiel ihm freudig um den Hals. „Harry! Es ist so schön, dass du endlich wieder da bist. Ich hätte es keinen Moment länger allein mit dieser Meute ausgehalten!" Harry war von dieser Begrüßung einfach zu überrascht um überhaupt irgendwas antworten zu können, so dass auch Ron noch Zeit hatte, sich durch die Menge zu drängen um seinen besten Freund zu begrüßen. Er schlang den Arm um Hermiones Taille und grinste. „Hör bloß nicht auf sie, Harry. Wir waren alle ganz artig solange du nicht da warst."

„Ja sicher!" erwachte Harry nun auch endlich mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme aus seiner Trance und grinste zu Rons Arm hinunter. Ihm war die beiläufig besitzanzeigende Geste nicht entgangen und fand sie ungeheuer interessant. Er blickte von Ron zu Hermione und stellte zufrieden einen leichten Rotton um ihre Nasenspitzen herum fest.

„Na ja... weißt du Harry," begann Hermione stotternd. „Wir hätten es dir ja erzählt, aber Dumbledore hat uns strengstens untersagt,– "

„ ... dich mit unseren kleinen Privatsachen zu behelligen." beendete Harry den Satz an ihrer Stelle. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Keiner macht euch Vorwürfe. Ganz im Gegenteil, es freut mich, dass ihr es endlich gepackt habt zusammen zu kommen. Das hat ja keiner mehr mit ansehen können!"

Der Gemeinschaftsraum grölte zustimmend und Harry grinste weiter bis über beide Ohren, während Ron und Hermione die Bockigen spielten, was sie aber nicht annähernd so lange durchhielten, wie sie eigentlich wollten und schließlich in das Gelächter einstimmten.

X II X II X

In einer ganz anderen Ecke des Schlosses erwachte ein leicht panischer Slytherin aus seinem sowieso schon unruhigen Schlaf. Er bemerkte es sofort. Irgendwas in der Aura des Schlosses veränderte sich bei seiner Anwesenheit. _Heute ist es soweit_, dachte er, _er ist wieder da._

Es war nicht so, dass sie noch immer Todfeinde gewesen wären. Nein. Genaugenommen waren sie sogar so etwas wie Freunde. Zumindest bis zu diesem Zwischenfall...

_Flashback _

_Es geschah Ende des fünften Schuljahrs._

_Draco hatte gerade die Nachricht erhalten, dass seine Großmutter mütterlicherseits gestorben war. Er hatte sie sehr geliebt, denn immer wenn seine Eltern keine Zeit für ihn gehabt hatten, was weiß Gott öfter als nötig vorgekommen war, hatte seine Großmutter auf ihn aufgepasst. Fast seine gesamte Kindheit hatte sie ihn also geprägt und vor allem Bösen beschützt. _

_Er saß mit dem Brief in der Hand am Ufer des Sees. Eine stumme Träne rollte seine makellose, blasse Wange hinab. Er hatte nicht einmal die Chance zu bemerken, dass Harry sich ihm vorsichtig näherte. Zu sehr war er in seine Erinnerungen vertieft, die verhinderten, dass er überhaupt noch irgendwas von seiner Außenwelt bemerkte._

_Harry seinerseits bemerkte sofort, dass mit Draco etwas nicht stimmte. Er wäre in normalem Zustand NIE so unachtsam gewesen, dass Harry sich ihm soweit nähern und ohne Probleme die Träne auf seiner Wange erkennen konnte. Für einen Moment konnte er sich nicht rühren. Stumm bewunderte er das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Gefühlslage saß Draco dort mit einer Grazie, die nur er zustande bringen konnte. Wie ein gefallener Engel, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. _

_Moment mal. _

_Draco Malfoy weint? Harry war verwirrt. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass auch Draco Gefühle hatte. Zu perfekt saß seine Maske aus Arroganz und Stolz. Doch hier, am See von Hogwarts, bei untergehender Sonne bröckelte diese Maske von seinem Gesicht wie spröder Marmor. _

_Harry zögerte noch einen Moment. Und wenn ihm nur etwas ins Auge geflogen ist, grübelte er. Doch als er sah, wie angestrengt Draco versuchte das stumme Weinen nicht in einen Heulkrampf ausarten zu lassen, war Harrys Widerstand gebrochen. Er kniete sich neben seinen erklärten Todfeind und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. _

_Zu Tode erschrocken wandte sich Draco um und starrte mit geröteten blaugrauen Augen in besorgte tiefgrüne. Harry fackelte nicht lange. Als er das ganze Ausmaß von Dracos Gefühlsausbruch allein von seinen Augen und seinen bebenden Lippen hatte ablesen können, zog er den zitternden Körper an sich und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Unbeschreiblich. Nicht gezwungener maßen schlecht. Nur einfach ... seltsam._

_Draco war nur völlig perplex. Nicht nur, dass Harry Potter ihn in diesem Zustand gesehen hatte, nein, er hielt ihn quasi im Arm. Ein kleines Stimmchen in ihm schrei, brüllte regelrecht, dass IRGENDWAS auf gar keinen Fall mit rechten Dingen zugehen konnte. Warum sollte Harry Potter ausgerechnet ihn trösten wollen? ‚Weil er ein netter Mensch ist', flüsterte sein Unterbewusstsein, sehr zu Dracos Ärgernis. Er wusste, dass es stimmte und doch wollte er es nicht akzeptieren und schon gar nicht hilflos in Potters Armen liegen. Das Gefühl war einfach zu gut. Nein, so etwas durfte nicht sein._

_Harry spürte, dass Draco versuchte von ihm wegzukommen. Er wunderte sich, dass diese Reaktion erst so spät kam, verstand aber jetzt, dass es sich hier nur um einen Anflug von falschem Stolz handelte. Auch wenn Draco ein Stückchen größer war als Harry, hatte dieser im Moment die Oberhand und presste Draco nur noch fester an sich. Er wusste wie schlimm es war in solchen Situationen allein zu sein und auch wenn er noch nie eine übergroße Sympathie für Draco hatte, konnte er ihn damit nicht alleine lassen und aus einem Grund der Harry selbst nicht recht klar war, wollte er es auch gar nicht._

_Draco hatte es wirklich versucht. Er hatte alle Kraft aufgebracht, um sich von Harry zu lösen, doch die Kraft in seinen Armen schwand antiproportional zu dem aufkeimenden Wohlbefinden das Harry ihn ihm auslöste. Schließlich ergab er sich den starken Armen die ihn umfingen, schlang sogar selbst die Arme um Harrys Taille und weinte. Er weinte an Harry Potters Brust, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben geweint hatte. Es war ihm für diesen Moment völlig egal, was dieser Gefühlsausbruch für Konsequenzen haben würde, denn alles was jetzt zählte, war ein warmer Körper, Harrys Körper, an dem er sich geborgen fühlte._

X II X II X

Nach diesem Vorfall sahen sich Draco und Harry in einem anderen Licht. Draco war öfter am See und schien Harry dort immer wieder ganz zufällig zu treffen. Es tat ihm gut, Harry von seiner Großmutter zu erzählen und nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass Harry mit seinem Gefühlsausbruch nicht hausieren gegangen war, entspann sich so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen.

_Keiner wagte sich, das Wort auch nur ansatzweise in den Mund zu nehmen, doch beide wussten, dass es da war. Während Harry den Frieden jedoch mit Vorsicht genoss, verlor sich Draco schon fast darin. Irgendwie war ihm Harry ans Herz gewachsen. Immer öfter hatte er das Bedürfnis ihn zu sehen und wollte ihm so oft es nur irgendwie ging nahe sein. Und auch, wenn er sich anfangs dagegen gesträubt hatte, schloss er inzwischen nicht aus, dass er vielleicht auch mehr als nur Freundschaft für den Gryffindor empfinden könnte. _

_Anfangs hatte ihn der Gedanke sehr erschreckt. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er mit dem Kribbeln in seinem Bauch umgehen sollte, wenn er Harry sah oder auch nur an seine strahlend grünen Augen oder seinen vollen, verführerisch geschwungenen Mund dachte. Er fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre ihn zu küssen und ebenso warum er Harry damals am See nicht einfach von sich gestoßen hatte. _

_Doch immer wenn er an die Szene zurückdachte, wurde ihm heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Es war schlimmer als eine Droge. Er hatte gespürt, wie Harry atmet, hatte sein Herz schlagen gehört und seinen Duft nahezu inhaliert. Er wusste er konnte nicht mehr ohne ihn. Er würde sich nirgends mehr so geborgen fühlen, wie in den Armen seines Extodfeindes._

_Diese Erkenntnis machte ihm schwer zu schaffen, denn wie sollte er es Harry beibringen. Einfach über ihn herfallen und abwarten was passiert? Nein, das war sicher nicht die beste Lösung. Er musste es ihm einfach sagen. Sicher würde er heute Abend wieder am See sein..._

X II X II X

_Harry war, mehr als Draco je hätte ahnen können schon sehr genau im Bilde über dessen Gefühlsregungen. Er kannte den Blick, den Draco nur ihm zugedachte. Er kannte ihn von Ginny. Auch Ron und Hermione wurden misstrauisch. Die meiste Zeit waren sie zwar mit sich selbst beschäftigt, was Harry enorm erleichterte, doch selbst diesen beiden konnte auf Dauer nicht entgehen, wie Draco ihn musterte. Was sollte er nur tun? Schließlich mochte er Draco auch, aber lieben? Nein, das war eindeutig zu viel des Guten. Er musste der Sache einen Riegel vorschieben, bevor es zu spät war und Gefühle ernsthaft verletzt werden konnten._

_Er machte sich, mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend zum See auf. Es war ein kühler Januarabend und zarter Schnee rieselte vom Himmel. Draco stand schon seit längerem am Ufer des zugefrorenen Sees und konnte Harrys Ankunft kaum erwarten. Er würde es ihm sagen. Heute würde er ihm seine Zuneigung gestehen._

„_Hey Draco," rief eine freudig erwartete Stimme hinter ihm. Draco wandte sich mit leuchtenden Augen um und ging ein Stück auf Harry zu. „Hör mal, ich muss dringend etwas klären." kam es ein wenig zu ernst für Dracos Geschmack bevor er ein Wort der Begrüßung verlieren konnte. Er protestierte jedoch nicht und nickte zum Zeichen, dass er Harry zuhören würde. _

„_Es ist so... ich habe bemerkt, mit was für Blicken du mich in letzter Zeit musterst... und ich...," er brach ab und registrierte Dracos irritierten Gesichtsausdruck nur beiläufig. „Ich kann dieses Gefühl... das... du empfindest... nicht gleichermaßen für dich empfinden... versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist mir inzwischen sehr wichtig geworden... aber ich liebe dich nicht..." _

_Jetzt war es raus._

_Harrys Stimme erstarb, ebenso wie jede Gefühlsregung in Draco. Mit einem Mal drang die gesamte Kälte des Januarabends auf ihn ein, zerbrach das filigrane Gebilde aus Vertrauen und echter Zuneigung, das sich in Dracos Herz gebildet hatte und verlieh ihm eine Maske aus Eis. „Hast du mir sonst noch etwas zu sagen, POTTER?"_

_Das hatte gesessen. So schlecht konnte er das doch gar nicht aufnehmen. „Na hör mal! Ich bin wirklich gern mit dir befreundet, aber eben nicht mehr..." Draco wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Wie billig. ‚Lass uns Freunde bleiben' Pah! Und so jemanden hatte ernsthaft gemocht? Nein, niemals. Potter war nur die einzige Person in einer ... unpässlichen Zeit gewesen... eine Notlösung... nicht mehr._

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verließ Draco den See Richtung Schloss. Harry fühlte sich schrecklich elend. Was hatte er nur angerichtet. Einige Wochen später wehrte sich sein Körper gegen die dauerhafte Mehrfachbelastung durch Malfoy, der sich ekelhafter als je zuvor benahm, seine Freunde, die ihn ausfragen wollten, warum er sich nach einer so langen friedlichen Periode wieder mit Malfoy in die Haare bekam, Hausaufgaben, gemeinsamer Unterricht mit den Slytherins, Hausaufgaben, fiese Lehrer, Hausaufgaben, Quidditch, Hausaufgaben, ach ja, nicht zu vergessen ein Geisteskranker der ihn töten will seit er auf der Welt ist, Hausaufgaben, ... Harry brach mitten auf einem Gang zusammen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Es war zu viel. Schluss. Ende. Aus. _

_Noch an diesem Tag beschloss Dumbledore, Harry nach Frankreich zu schicken. Er wusste, dass er einfach überarbeitet war. Am Abend holte ihn eine Kutsche ab und er war weg._

_Am nächsten Morgen fiel Draco natürlich sofort auf, dass Harry fehlte, dachte sich aber vorerst nichts dabei. Als er aber auch nicht in Zaubertränke nicht auftauchte, machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Brust breit. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er wandte sich an seinen Hauslehrer. Mit perfekt gespielter Überheblichkeit fragte er ihn:„Professor, wo steckt den Potter auf der Erbse? Hat er seinen Schönheitsschlaf noch nicht beendet? Jemand sollte zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, dass das eh nur verschwendete Mühe ist." _

_Snape konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wurde dann aber schlagartig wieder ernst und meinte trocken: Mr Potter hat uns verlassen. Er weilt nicht mehr unter uns."_

X II X II X

_Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Draco völlig geschockt war. Sein Herzschlag vergaß für drei Schläge, dass er dauerhaft zu arbeiten hatte und Draco wurde kreidebleich. _

_Immerhin hörte es sich so an, als hätte der gute alte Voldi Harry doch noch erwischt. Draco entkam den undeutbaren Blicken von Snape indem er behauptete ihm sei ganz plötzlich sehr übel und er müsse ganz dringend in den Krankenflügel. Dort kam er allerdings nie an. Er rannte hinunter zum See, wo er so viele Stunden mit Harry zugebracht hatte. Spätestens jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er sich in jener Nacht am See nur eingeredet hatte, er würde nichts für Harry empfinden. Er wusste, dass er ihn noch immer liebte. Es hätte nicht so weit kommen dürfen und auf keinen Fall hätte es so enden sollen. Nein, so hatte es wirklich nicht enden sollen. _

_Er blieb dort bis es Zeit fürs Abendbrot war und weil er schon beim Frühstück nichts gegessen und das Mittag ganz ausgelassen hatte, entschied er sich, wenigstens zum Abendbrot zu gehen, auch wenn er nicht den geringsten Hunger verspürte. Glücklicherweise, wie er gleich feststellen sollte, denn noch bevor sich alle Teller mit Speisen füllten, erhob sich Dumbledore um eine Ankündigung zu machen._

„_Meine lieben Schüler" Komm zur Sache alter Mann! „Wie ihr sicher alle mitbekommen habt, ist Mr Potter schon den ganzen Tag unpässlich." Draco sah, wie Harrys Freund aufmerksam lauschten, was Dumbledore über ihren Freund zu sagen hatte. Dämliches Pack! Ihr seid ja doch nur mit euch beschäftigt! „... müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen ... Schüleraustausch ... vier Monate... Beauxbaton..." _

_Der Groschen fiel bei Draco pfennigweise. So intelligent er auch sein mochte, brauchte er doch einige Minuten um diese Information von seinen Ohren in seinen Verstand zu befördern. Harry war also gar nicht tot? Nein, er lebte... wie immer... aber trotzdem war er weg. Weit weg für vier endlos lange Monate..._

_Flashback Ende_

Draco setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Er war also wieder da. Wie sollte es jetzt nur weiter gehen. Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihm breit. Seufzend betrachte er den schwarzen wuscheligen Kopf neben sich. Ein Arm war um Dracos nackte Hüfte gelegt und schien ihn nicht freiwillig loslassen zu wollen. Bei dem Versuch das Bett zu verlassen, bewegte er sich aber so ungelenk, dass er den schlafenden Struwelpeter neben sich weckte und er Draco nur wieder ins Bett zurück zog.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz." nuschelte er verschlafen.

Draco konnte ihn nicht ansehen, nicht gerade jetzt. Nicht wenn ihn dunkelbraune anstelle der heißgeliebten dunkelgrünen erwarteten. Er drehte ihm den Rücken zu und starrte ins Leere. „Guten Morgen, Blaise."

X II X II X

* * *

Reviews? **_Bitte?_**


	3. Frühstück

Hallo, da bin ich wieder, mit einem neuen Chappi im Gepäck!

Zunächst möchte ich mich für die Reviews bedanken:

**Teddy172: **Mein erster Reviewer! Dir gebührt ein besonders Lob!** _Knuddel_**

(Aber natürlich freue ich mich RIESIG über ALLE Reviews! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir tatsächlich jemand was dazu schreibt...)

**Zissy**: We'll see...

**Deedochan:** Den Prolog hab ich vor ner halben Ewigkeit geschrieben und ihn vor geraumer Zeit auf meinem PC wiedergefunden. Eine Änderung hier, ein Zusatz da und es hat auf die Story gepasst, die ich schreiben wollte. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst schon noch dahinter kommen, was der Prolog zu bedeuten hat. Ach und noch was; texte mich soviel zu, wie du willst! Mich freut's!

**KleineSchwesterOrion**: Ich glaube ich liebe DxH Paarings noch viel lieber als du **_grins_** ich habe einen fetten Ordner vollgestopft davon auf meinem Pc . Und was Snape angeht... Snape muss einfach fies sein, sonst wär es nicht Snape!

**Excuse Me**: Das Paaring Draco x Blaise ist beinahe zufällig zustande gekommen. Aber je länger ich darüber nachgedacht habe, desto genialer war es für den Verlauf der Geschichte.

**Gurke114**: Tja... auf die Klärung des Prologs werden wohl alle noch ein bisschen warten müssen... Danke für das Lob!

**Draconia 1984**: Ich bin so erleichtert, dass mein Schreibstil als angenehm empfunden wird. Ich hatte beim Durchlesen ein bisschen das Gefühl, dass er gestelzt und trocken wirkt...

**Teddy & Draconia**: Danke für den Tipp mit den Reviews. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich da was einstellen muss... aber ich hab die Funktion jetzt freigeschaltet.

So... genug gequasselt, jetzt geht's zum nächsten Kapitel:

* * *

**2. Kapitel: Frühstück**

Einige Zeit später saß Harry mit seinen Freunden in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück. Als er sich gerade mit der einen Hand etwas Rührei auf seinen Teller lud und die andere ein Glas Kürbissaft zu seinen Lippen führte, wurden die wuchtigen Flügeltüren aufgeschwungen.

Seelenruhig schlenderte Draco Malfoy mit seinem Freund Blaise Zabini im Arm am Gryffindortisch vorbei zu seinem Platz, ohne sich auch nur einmal nach dem ungläubig auf ihn starrenden Gryffindor umzusehen, der vor Schreck Kürbissaft aushustete und Rührei über den halben Tisch verteilte. Wenn das kein gelungener Auftritt war.

Harry fühlte sich eigenartig. Was war hier in den vier Monaten seiner Abwesenheit passiert! Was ging hier vor? Vorsichtig lugte er, nachdem der Hustenanfall einigermaßen überstanden war zum Slytherintisch hinüber und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Blaise ein kleines Küsschen auf Dracos makellosen, weißen Hals hauchte.

Die sanfte Röte einer überreifen Sauerkirsche zierte Harrys Gesicht. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und ein Gefühl, als lägen gleich zwei Bergtrolle auf ihm, umspannte seine Brust. Blaise und Draco? Draco und Blaise? Aber wann und wieso? War Draco nicht...

Siedend heiß fiel Harry wieder ein, was er angestellt hatte...

Ein Pochen in seinem Hinterkopf beunruhigte ihn. Hatte er damals etwa die falsche Entscheidung getroffen? War ihm Draco vielleicht doch wichtiger, als er selbst zugeben wollte?

Nein... ganz ausgeschlossen. Draco und er konnten Freunde sein, mehr nicht, denn schließlich war ja das schon eigenartig genug, oder?

Es war doch im Grunde sehr gut, wie sich die Ding entwickelt hatten. Draco hat jemand anderen gefunden und Harry hatte nun die Chance ein ganz normales freundschaftliches Verhältnis zwischen ihnen aufzubauen. Sie mussten ja nicht zum Urkrieg zurück. Nein, das war nun wirklich nicht nötig.

Als Harry Draco nach dem Frühstück sah, wie Draco und Blaise vom Tisch aufstanden, beeilte er sich die beiden, oder besser Draco nach zu erwischen.

„Draco," rief Harry ihm hinterher. „Könnte ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Angesprochener wandte sich um und musterte den Gryffindor nun eingehend aus der Nähe. Es war etwas, das er einfach tun musste. Er musste wissen, ob seine Beziehung zu Blaise...

Er begann bei den Füßen, die sich durch die einheitlichen Schuhe nicht weiter von denen der anderen Schüler unterschied. Es folgte der Saum der Robe und schließlich die Robe selbst. Sein Blick heftete sich einen Moment an das Gryffindorabzeichen auf Harrys Brust. _Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Ein Gryffindor! Pah! Da war er mit Blaise doch viel besser beraten. Gleiche Mentalität, gleiche Denkweise, gleiches Haus, einfach Slytherin_.

Sein Blick streifte nun Harrys schlanken Hals. _Er ist erstaunlich braun geworden_, stellte Draco geistesabwesend fest. Wie hätte er wissen können, dass das mediterrane Klima bei Beauxbaton ihr übriges dazu getan hatte?

Dracos Blick glitt nun weiter über Harrys kantiges, markantes Kinn zu seinem kurvigen, rosigen Mund. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und noch in dem Moment in dem Draco es bemerkte, fragte er sich, warum er es _überhaupt_ bemerkte. Blaise hatte schließlich auf tolle Lippen, oh ja! Er hatte _weiß Gott_ tolle Lippen! Und was er damit alles anstellen konnte!

Er riss sich mit widerwilligem Trotz vor Harrys Mund los, übersprang bewusst dessen Augen und betrachtete nun eingehend sein schwarzes Haar. Es war lange nicht so strubblig wie noch vor vier Monaten. Es sah viel eher _gewollt_ unordentlich aus. Einige Strähnen standen vorwitzig von seinem Kopf ab und andere...

Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, folgte sein Blick den Strähnen, die über seine hohe Stirn in seine Augen fiel. Tiefes Grün schoss in seine verhärtete Seele und zerschmetterte etwas, wovon Draco gedacht hatte, dass er vier Monate sorgfältig daran gebaut hatte – der Wall gegen die unwiderstehlichsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte...

Einige Momente, oder auch Stunden später, Draco hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, räusperte sich Harry und holte Draco mit einem irritierten Flattern der Augen in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie standen noch immer an der Tür zur Großen Halle. Sie blockierten den Weg und konnten auf Dauer nicht hier stehen bleiben. Nicht _so_. Draco stand zwischen Blaise und Harry und fällte nun blitzschnell eine Entscheidung. Er zog Blaise zu sich, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was diesen schelmisch grinsen ließ und ihn veranlasste, sich beinahe fluchtartig zu entfernen. „Man sieht sich, Potter," rief er noch im Gehen und war schlagartig verschwunden.

Draco atmete tief durch. Was auch immer _das_ gerade gewesen war, es handelte sich auf _keinen_ Fall um die Anwandlung eines romantischen Gefühls, oder ähnliches... Es war _nur _der Schreck. NUR der Schreck!

Wie ein Mantra wiederholte Draco diese Sätze innerlich. Schließlich liebte er Blaise! Und das schon seit geraumer Zeit.

_**Flashback **_

Harry war schon einen Monat lang weg und genauso lange war auch Dracos Stimmung auf dem absoluten Tiefpunkt.

Blaise, der schon seit dem ersten Jahr an Hogwarts ein Zimmer mit Draco bewohnte, konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Er hatte Draco schon immer bewundert, nicht nur, weil er ein atemberaubendes Äußeres hatte, dessen Entwicklung er über Jahre hinweg beobachten durfte, sondern auch, weil er in der Lage war, sich komplett zu kontrollieren. Jede noch so kleine Gefühlsäußerung war perfekt bemessen und abgesteckt. Nur das, was er wirklich zeigen wollte, war für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich, der Rest war tief unter einer Decke eisigen Schweigens verdeckt.

Doch jetzt, wo Harry weg war und Draco wie ein kleines Mädchen beinahe pausenlos in seine Kissen geheult hatte, war von der beeindruckenden Gefühlskälte, die Draco sonst so attraktiv gemacht hatte nichts mehr übrig. Er war zu einem jämmerlichen Schatten seiner Selbst verkommen.

Und genau gegen dieses Verkommen, war Blaise jetzt endlich, nach einem Monat der Qual bereit vorzugehen. Der Junge brauchte Abwechslung, ein bisschen Glück für zwischendurch, _irgendwas_, Hauptsache Draco vergaß _endlich_ diesen vermaledeiten Potter.

Da ihm auf die Schnelle nichts Gescheiteres einfiel, nahm er sich vor, einfach das Nützliche mit dem Angenehmen zu verbinden und schlenderte scheinbar beiläufig zu Dracos Bett, auf dem eben dieser lag. Er hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte die Decke seines Himmelbettes an. Stumme Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

Blaise lächelte innerlich. Mit viel Glück und ein wenig Geduld, würde er leichtes Spiel haben. Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und beugte sich über Draco, wohlweißlich, dass dieser ihn vollkommen ignorierte. Er nahm allen Mut zusammen, es handelte sich ja immerhin noch um Draco, den er seit Ewigkeiten verehrte, und küsste Draco die Träne weg, die soeben seine langen Wimpern verlassen hatte und sich ihren Weg seine Wange entlang seiner Wange bahnen wollte.

Draco zuckte zusammen, als weiche Lippen seine vom Weinen empfindliche Haut berührten. Wärme durchflutete sein Gesicht und brannte an der Stelle, an der sich die Lippen befanden. _Blaise_...

Draco war wie erstarrt und gleichzeitig zutiefst erschüttert. Er hatte das Gefühl zu zerspringen und doch konnte er sich nicht rühren.

Dieses Verhalten schenkte Blaise genug Selbstvertrauen um sich weiter vorzutasten. Seine Lippen folgten nun der Spur, die vorherige Tränen genommen hatten, bis er schließlich an Dracos Mundwinkeln angekommen war. Er suchte Dracos Blick und fand verschleierte, graue, verwirrte, nicht aber schockierte Augen. Blaise senkte nun seinen Blick zurück auf Dracos blasse Lippen und schloss die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Unendlich zart nippte Blaise an der weichen, sensiblen Haut. Nachdem er auch hierbei keinen Widerstand erntete, begann er leicht an Dracos Unterlippe zu knabbern und beruhigte die jeweiligen Stellen mit seiner samtigen Zunge. Nun fühlte er, wie Draco bebte. Nicht nur der Mund, nein, Dracos ganzer Körper bebte. Vor Angst, oder möglicherweise vor...

Verzückung... alles was Draco in diesem Moment empfand, war pure Verzückung, die sich an die Stelle der Leere drängte, die Harry in ihm hinterlassen hatte. _Harry... Er will dich nicht... Freunde... mehr nicht... _Doch jetzt sah er klar. Er musste nach vorne schauen. Harry vergessen. Jemanden finden, der besser ist...

Und wo er schon einmal dabei war... warum aufhören? Jetzt war doch eh alles egal. Die Erregung in Draco wuchs mit jeder Berührung die von Blaise ausging. Warum war Draco all die Jahre nicht aufgefallen, wie attraktiv er eigentlich war? Mit seinem geschmeidigen Körper, seinem schwarzen kräftigen Haar, den sinnlichen Lippen und ... dem eindeutigen Vorteil, dass sie im selben Zimmer wohnten.

Scheinbar urplötzlich erwachte Draco aus seiner trauernden Teilnahmslosigkeit, schlang seine Arme um Blaise und lag einen Moment später auf einem ziemlich überrumpelten Blaise. Draco kümmerte sich herzlich wenig über den verdatterten Slytherin unter ihm und verschloss jeden Protest, den Blaise hätte äußern können mit seinen hungrigen Küssen. Er bearbeitete den süßen Mund bis er geschwollen war und Blaise wohlig keuchte.

Ja, genau das wollte er hören, hilfloses Keuchen – das einzige Heilmittel gegen trübe Gedanken. Draco war sich sicher, dass er diesem Jungen noch weit mehr als nur ein Keuchen entlocken könnte.

„Draco, ich..." begann Blaise atemlos, als Draco kurzzeitig von seinem Mund abließ.

„Schhhh..." erwiderte Draco und legte Blaise zwei seiner Finger auf den Mund, um ihm zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dieser allerdings nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, schnappte sich die zwei Finger mit den Lippen und begann, genüsslich daran zu saugen. Jetzt war es an Draco wohlig zu stöhnen. Allein die _Ahnung_, was Blaise mit seinem Mund noch so anstellen konnte, schickten ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Draco entzog Blaise seine Finger und setzte sich auf. Er machte sich nun an den Knöpfen seines Pyjamas zu schaffen. Aus ungeduldiger Hitze heraus verharrte er aber nicht lange an Knöpfen und riss das Oberteil ungestüm auf. Ebenso verfuhr er mit dem Stoff, der seine von Blaises nackter Haut trennte. Mit seinen glühenden Lippen liebkoste er die freigelegte Brust, sog sorgfältig den herben Geruch ein, der von der verführerischen nackten Haut ausging und registrierte grinsend, wie sich Blaise unter ihm wand und entgegenbäumte.

Doch das war Draco nicht genug. Er wollte Blaise schreien hören. Wer sich erdreistete, einen Malfoy herauszufordern, musste auch damit umgehen können, wenn die Herausforderung angenommen wurde. Er rutschte noch ein Stück tiefer entledigte sich seiner Hose und wandte sich Blaises Erregung zu, die seiner in nichts nachstand und die er schon lange an seiner gespürt hatte. Nachdem er Blaise vom letzten Stoff befreit hatte, der sich störend in Dracos Wirkungsbereich befunden hatte, nahm sich der blonde Slytherin einen Augenblick und betrachtete bewundernd, was er vor sich hatte. Ein letztes Mal grinste er selbstgefällig und begann seine ganz persönliche Folter...

Blaise zersprang fast vor Lust. Die ganze Sache war zwar ganz und gar nicht gelaufen, wie er sich das gedacht hatte, aber hey, was soll's! Im Grunde war er immer noch derjenige, der Draco verführt hatte, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass der stolze Slytherinprinz das Gegenteil behaupten würde, wenn es darauf ankäme. Doch er wollte nicht an später denken. Das hier und jetzt war viel interessanter...

Draco fuhr mit seinen Lippen an seinem prallen Schaft auf und ab. Blaise musste sich arg beherrschen, nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Die Genugtuung würde er Draco nicht gönnen. Zu mindest noch nicht.

Draco war entschlossen sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er würde es schaffen, dass Blaise nach mehr bettelte. Er nahm die Zunge zur Hilfe und lutschte und leckte hingebungsvoll die feuchte Spitze, während seine Hände weiter an seiner Erektion auf und abstrichen.

Blaise presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sein hektischer Atem verriet den Grad Lust, die ihn durchströmte, als Draco ihn völlig in sich aufnahm, saugte und knabberte...

Diese Tortur war unmöglich noch eine Sekunde länger zu ertragen.

„Oh Gott Draco, nimm mich! Bitte nimm mich endlich!"

Das ließ sich Draco natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und versenkte sich ohne weitere Vorbereitung in Blaise und bearbeitete ihn mit heftigen Stößen, die ihn schon nach kurzer Zeit über die Klippe eines Höhepunkts schickte, dessen Heftigkeit alles übertraf, was Blaise bis dato erlebt hatte.

„Oh Draco!" stöhnte er und kam auf und ergoss sich auf seinen Bauch.

Die zuckenden Schübe, mit denen Blaises Höhepunkt abebbte, brachten auch Draco den Orgasmus. Mit einem letzten Stoß bohrte er sich in Blaise und füllte ihn mit seinem Saft völlig aus.

Schwer atmend rollte sich Draco von Blaise, der ebenso schnaufte und legte sich neben ihn und starrte wieder an die Decke seines Himmelbettes.

„Und, was hat dir diese Aktion jetzt gebracht?", fragte Draco scheinbar ins Leere.

„Erstens: den wahrscheinlich geilsten Sex meines Lebens. Zweitens: Ich wette, du hast in der letzen halben Stunde nicht einmal an St. Potter gedacht!"

Draco war sprachlos. _Er hatte Recht_. Als er sich mit der Situation abgefunden hatte, war Harry aus seinem vordergründigen Denken verschwunden und drängelte sich aus einer kleinen verstaubten Ecke seines Hirns in ein ganz anderes Gebiet – das Gewissen...

Ach Quatsch! Gewissen hin oder her! Harry wollte ihn nicht, also konnte er vernaschen, wen er wollte. Er hatte keinerlei Verpflichtungen, schon gar nicht Harry gegenüber!

Und was hatte Blaise noch gesagt? Der geilste Sex... Nun... vielleicht könnte er Blaise ja eine Weile behalten...

X II X II X

Aus einer Weile wurden Monate und irgendwie hatte Blaise es geschafft, dass Draco seine Anwesenheit als angenehm und notwendig empfand. Er _brauchte_ ihn... auf eine eigenartige verdrehte Art und Weise ... _liebte_ er ihn sogar. Seine Gegenwart half ihm über vier Monate einen Wall aufzubauen, der die Rückkehr seiner größten Schwäche überstehen sollte:

_Harry Potter_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Da standen sie nun und Draco brachte sich so schnell es ging wieder unter Kontrolle. Er wollte das ganze Theater nicht noch einmal durchleben und im Grunde bestand ja gar kein Anlass dazu, denn er liebte Blaise. Potter war ihm völlig egal. Also..

Draco blickte Harry jetzt fest in die Augen und ignorierte ganz bewusst, das Glänzen in seinen tiefgrünen Augen, das von einer gewissen Wiedersehensfreude herrührte.

Ganz automatisch und fast so perfekt wie früher versteifte sich seine Haltung und seine Einstellung zu dem Gryffindor vor ihm. Ein arrogantes Grinsen umspielte seine sonst so hübschen Lippen.

„Also Potter, was willst du?"

* * *

Okay, ich schätze, das war der letzte Flashback für diese Story... tut mir leid, ließ sich nicht vermeiden... Trotzdem Review? **liebguck**


	4. Zufälle

**Verbeug **

Meine lieben Reviewer! Dank, dank, immer wieder nur DANK!

Ihr könnt euch überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie schön (und aufbauend) es ist, mal so rein „zufällig" nach seinem Chappi zu gucken, das _noch nicht einmal_ 24 h online ist und schon Reviews hat!

Es ist ein _unglaubliches_ Gefühl. Es gibt Menschen, denen _gefällt_, was man schreibt. Eine **GANZ** neue Erfahrung... ich habe mal Freunden was von mir zu lesen gegeben und sie fanden's grauenhaft. Einer hat sogar erst mal den Rotstift gezückt und sich dran gesetzt, vermeintliche Kommafehler zu berichtigen, die aber letzen Endes gar keine waren...

Solche Erlebnisse schaffen nicht gerade Vertrauen in die eigenen Fähigkeiten...

Ihr habt mir, schon jetzt, sehr viel gegeben!

**Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank!**

Und weil ich sooo dankbar bin, folgt jetzt das nächste Chappi.

P. S. : Dese Woche gibt's das Chappi schon in bissl eher. Hab am eine wichtigen Termin und deshalb keine Zeit zu schreiben. Macht euch doch nüscht aus, oder?

So, und nu geht's weiter:

* * *

_**3. Kapitel: „Zufälle"**_

Harry war für einen Moment zu verblüfft um überhaupt zu reagieren.

_Also Potter, was willst du?_

Wer war der Mensch vor ihm und was hatte er mit dem Draco Malfoy gemacht, den er ernsthaft hatte mögen können?

Sie war weg! Die ganze Vertrautheit, die sich so zaghaft zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, war mit einem verfluchten Satz einfach so _WEG_.

_Gut_, räumte Harry innerlich ein nachdem die ersten Auswüchse des Schreckens leicht abgeflaut waren, bevor er nach Frankreich ‚evakuiert' worden war, war ihr Verhältnis auch eher verklemmt, als besonders herzlich gewesen und auch die ein oder andere Stichelei hatte ihre Renaissance erlebt, aber so frostig, so _eiskalt_ hatte er Draco schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr erlebt.

„Potter! Starr mich nicht an wie ein Eichhörnchen, wenn's blitzt. Ich hab schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Harry bewegte die Lippen wie ein Fisch, der auf dem Trockenen lag, aber kein Ton wollte ihnen entweichen. Er hörte nicht, was Draco zu ihm sagte, reagierte nicht einmal auf die für die Umstände gekonnte Beleidigung, die ihm an den Kopf geknallt worden war, er sah nur diese leblosen Augen, die ihn festnagelten und ihm jede Wärme aus dem Körper zu ziehen schienen.

_Fast schon wie Dementoren_... dachte Harry geistesabwesend und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Draco war es indessen leid. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Harry so leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen war. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Junge vor ihm gar nicht ihn, sondern einen Punkt irgendwo neben seiner rechten Schläfe ansah.

_Was soll das? Was bezweckte er damit? Sollte er, Draco Malfoy ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, sich am Ende noch Vorwürfe machen? Wieso denn? Nein, er war nicht der, der den Fehler begangen hat. Er war lediglich derjenige, der das einzig Vernünftige tat. Er hatte seine ‚Phase' überwunden und verklickerte Harry das so unkompliziert wie möglich. Punkt._

„War dann noch was, Potter?" fragte Draco abschließend so gelangweilt wie möglich und wandte sich ohne Weiteres von dem sprachlosen Harry ab, der es ums Verrecken nicht fertig gebracht hatte, auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen zu pressen.

Draco ließ ihn stehen. Einfach so. _Wie du mir, so ich dir_, schmollte er grimmig und machte sich auf den Weg zu Blaise, der im zweiten Stock in einer kleinen Nische auf ihn warten sollte.

_Ist er etwa zu hart gewesen? Hätte es auch einen anderen Weg gegeben? _

_Nein! Er musste Potter von sich fernhalten, sonst hätte er nie wieder Ruhe vor ihm. Freundschaft... mit Potter... das wäre ja wohl das Letzte! Am Ende würde er ihm noch hinterherlaufen wie dieses Wiesel und den Sand unter seinen ach so heiligen Schuhen mit Freuden auflecken. Nein! Nicht mit ihm, Potter blieb „Potter, der Junge, der dummerweise immer noch lebte, verdammt"! _

Ohne es zu merken, war er im zweiten Stock angekommen und wurde nur von zwei starken blassen Armen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und gegen kalten Mauerstein gepresst, die seine hitzigen Überlegungen schockfrosteten.

„Das ging ja schneller als ich dachte..." hauchte ihm ein eindeutig erregter Blaise an den Nacken.

„Tja, Potter wird eben nie mit meiner Eloquenz mithalten können," grinste Draco und neigte den Kopf, um Blaise seinen eleganten Hals zu präsentieren. Er wusste, dass Blaise ihm kaum noch widerstehen konnte, wenn er das tat.

Blaise schmiegte sich enger an Dracos Körper und konnte die Wärme spüren, die von ihm ausging. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen und schloss die Augen.

„Du wist dich doch nicht etwa seinetwegen unnötig... _erhitzt_ haben?" fragte Blaise mit Unschuldsmiene, doch die Doppeldeutigkeit in dieser Frage sprang Draco förmlich an. _Ebenso wie Blaise_, schmunzelte Draco innerlich und drängte Blaise sein Becken so entgegen, dass es diesen einfach wahnsinnig machen _musste_.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist eifersüchtig," mutmaßte Draco scherzhaft.

„Wegen Potter? Träum weiter. Der Milchbubi hat doch eh keine Chance gegen mich," entgegnete Blaise und verbiss sich mit diesen Worten in der weichen Haut zwischen Dracos Haaransatz und seinem blütenweißen Hemdkragen.

Genießerisch warf Draco den Kopf zurück, stöhnte ergeben in Blaises volles schwarzes Haar und verzichtete großzügig auf den Kommentar, der ihm gerade auf der Zuge lag...

X II X II X

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, war Draco schon lange mit wehendem Umhang auf dem Weg in den zweiten Stock. Eigenartigerweise schwirrte nur eine einzige Frage in Harrys Gedanken umher.

_Woher kannte Draco Eichhörnchen? _

Er hatte noch nie welche in Hogwarts gesehen. Erst recht nicht bei Gewitter. Was also _sollte_ dieser Spruch?

Harry blinzelte und realisierte, dass geheimnisvoller Weise keine Spur mehr von Draco zu sehen war. Er wollte doch mit ihm reden und Draco hatte zugestimmt. Oder so ähnlich. Wie sollte er Dracos Verhalten deuten? War er nun bereit, mit ihm zu reden oder nicht? Harry kam plötzlich ein ganz anderer Gedanke.

Ob Draco ihm irgendwann in den vergangenen vier Monaten verziehen hatte, dass er ihn so schroff in seinen Emotionen ihm gegenüber gebremst hatte, ohne die Möglichkeit gehabt zu haben, sich in irgendeiner Form dazu zu äußern?

Im Nachhinein war Harry klar, wie blöd er ‚die Sache' geregelt hatte, aber wie sonst hätte er verhindern können, dass Draco sich bloßstellt, ihm möglicherweise noch mitteilt, was er für ihn empfindet und er _zusätzlich _die Schmach verkraften muss, abgewiesen zu werden? So war Draco wenigstens Schritt Nr. 1 erspart geblieben.

Harry stöhnte laut auf. Da hatte er doch tatsächlich den wichtigsten Punkt übersehen.

Es handelte sich um _Draco Malfoy_.

Er würde es nie verstehen. Nicht ohne Weiteres. Dieses _‚Reinblut – Ding'_ in Kombination mit dem _‚Malfoy – Stolz – Faktor'_ hinderte ihn sicher überzeugend daran. Und genau deshalb musste Harry ihn jetzt finden und ihm erklären, warum er so gehandelt hatte.

Genau. Die Entscheidung war gefällt und knapp zwei Sekunden später hatte Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers gezückt, sein Sprüchlein gemurmelt und Draco irgendwo im zweiten Stock erspäht. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und gerade, als er schon die große Treppe heraufsprang runzelte er noch einmal die Stirn.

_Wie gucken Eichhörnchen überhaupt, wenn es blitzt?_

X II X II X

Schon mit dem Erklimmen der letzten Treppenstufen hatte sich Harry alles zurechtgelegt. Er konnte nicht riskieren noch einmal vor Draco zu stehen und kein einziges Wort herauszubringen. Er würde wohlmöglich denken, dass ihm, Harry, nun endgültig die letzten Sicherungen durchgebrannt waren und sich gänzlich von ihm abwenden, bevor er den letzten Versuch in Angriff nehmen könnte, die vor vier Monaten zart aufgekeimte Freundschaft doch noch zum Blühen zu bringen.

Eine Sache, die dringend verhindert werden musste, denn schließlich lag ihm trotz allem viel an Draco und seiner Gesellschaft. Man konnte sich einfach unvermutet gut mit ihm unterhalten, wenn man erst einmal zu ihm durchgedrungen war. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, war Draco sogar hochgradig witzig, solange man nicht selbst das Opfer seiner schonungslosen Spötteleien war.

Harry schmunzelte in Erinnerung an einen Nachmittag am See, an dem Malfoy Ron erst mit einer Karotte verglichen hatte, die unkontrolliert aus dem Boden sprießt und sich dann in eine überreife Tomate in italienischer Hitze verwandelt, die bei der kleinsten Berührung in ihre Einzelteile zersprengt und ein nichts als ein ketschupbeschmiertes ‚Schlachtfeld' hinterließ.

Obwohl es im Nachhinein nicht mehr _so_ witzig war, und obwohl Harrys bester Freund wieder einmal herhalten musste, hatte Harry an diesem Nachmittag Tränen gelacht. Noch Tage später erinnerte ihn ein schrecklicher Muskelkater an seinen ausgeprägten Lachkrampf.

Diese Seite an Draco mochte Harry. Das Wichtigste war allerdings, dass er sich in Dracos Nähe auf eine komische Art und Weise behaglich fühlte. Es war fast wie ... _nach Hause_ _kommen._ Vor dem ‚Zwischenfall' wäre Harry sogar so weit gegangen zu sagen, er vertraue Draco 100 ig.

_Eigenartig_, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. _Ich räume jemandem fast 100 iges Vertrauen ein, dessen Freundschaft ich selbst noch vor einigen Jahren entschlossen abgelehnt habe. Aber Menschen können sich doch ändern, oder? Hatte Draco sich verändert?_

Wie auch immer, erst einmal musste er ihn finden und dieses schreckliche Missverständnis aus der Welt schaffen.

Geistesabwesend tapste er durch die Gänge den Hinweisen der Karte folgend. Im Grunde müsste Draco irgendwo hinter diesem Vorsprung sein.

Er ließ die Karte sinken und sagte sein Sprüchlein auf, um sie zu löschen. Oder besser er wollte sein Sprüchlein aufsagen, denn nachdem er der Szene gewahr wurde, die sich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt abspielte, versteifte sich sein Körper, weshalb ihm die Karte aus den Händen glitt und lautlos zum Boden segelte. Mehr als das Wort ‚Unheil' sollte ihm innerhalb der nächsten Stunde nicht über die Lippen kommen, soviel war klar.

Als das raue Pergament schließlich auf seinen Füßen zum Erliegen kam, bückte sich Harry eher automatisch und aus plötzlicher Scham heraus danach, als aus dem Grund, sie jetzt wirklich unbedingt aufheben zu müssen.

Harry wollte gar nicht hinsehen, wirklich nicht. Immerhin gab es ja immer noch so etwas wie Privatsphäre. Auch für Draco Malfoy.

Und doch kam es ihm vor, als stürbe er tausend Tode, weil er sich vier Sekunden von der Szenerie losgerissen hatte, um nach dem Pergament zu greifen und es hastig in seinem Umhang zu verstauen. Er musste es sehen. Er _musste_ einfach. Zu gebannt war er von ...

_Ja wovon eigentlich? _

Sie standen keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt engumschlungen in einer kleinen Nische. Blaise presste sich fest an Draco, küsste immer wieder seinen geschwollenen, kirschroten Mund und hatte seine Hände unter seiner Robe vergraben.

Von Draco selbst konnte Harry gar nicht viel sehen. Außer seinen schlanken, blassen Fingern, die sich durch Blaises Haar wühlten, war er fast vollkommen von ihm verdeckt. Ab und an entfloh ihm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, das jeden Zweifel an der Identität des Slytherin im Keim erstickte.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Harry, wie auf einmal Bewegung in die Sache kam. Dracos Hände glitten tiefer bis zu Blaises Hüfte. Dort angekommen packten sie fest zu und befreiten den dazugehörigen Körper durch eine geschickte Drehung.

Nun war es Blaise, der sich an die Wand gepresst wiederfand. Er schien kein bisschen überrascht und Harry verstand.

Draco konnte nicht ewig in der passiven Rolle bleiben. Es war so _untypisch_ für einen Malfoy, die Dinge einfach so geschehen zu lassen.

So kam es, dass Draco in Windeseile die Führung übernahm und nun Blaise bearbeitete.

Zunächst fing Draco seine Lippen mit einem Kuss, der ihn ausgezeichnet davon ablenkte, dass sich der Blonde an seiner Krawatte zu schaffen machte. Nachdem sie achtlos zu Boden gefallen war, widmete sich Draco dem nackten Hals vor ihm. Federleichte Küsse und eine schnelle, spitze Zunge brachten Blaise fast um den Verstand. Harry sah, wie er verzweifelt um Fassung rang, doch es kam ihm so vor, als sei dieses Unterfangen komplett sinnlos, was er an Blaises keuchendem Atem festmachte.

Draco war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, Blaises Hemd zu öffnen und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die erhitzte Haut.

Der Slytherin krallte sich in den unnachgiebigen harten Stein hinter sich, aber auch der wollte ihm nicht die ersehnte Linderung bringen.

Er schlug die Augen auf.

Noch nie hatte Harry einen solchen Augenaufschlag gesehen.

Es ging weniger um die Form und die Farbe der Augen. Schließlich gab es an Hogwarts nur wenige Schüler die nicht irgendeinen Braunton als Augenfarbe hatten, aber der Ausdruck, der genau in diesem Moment in Blaises lustverhangenen Augen schimmerte, war unglaublich einmalig für Harry. Mit einer schier unübertrefflichen Intensität heftete sich dieser Blick an Draco und sprach das aus, was Blaise fühlte, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Er liebte Draco.

Aufrichtig.

Irgendwie schmerzte Harry diese Erkenntnis und auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab, sich für Draco zu freuen, war ihm doch nicht wohl dabei. Er fühlte sich erbärmlich.

Nicht, dass dies hier nicht der heißeste Ausblick gewesen wäre, den Harry je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, aber tief in seinem Inneren gab es etwas, das Harry ganz massiv störte. Wenn er nur wüsste, _was_ das war...

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh von einem erstickten Schrei unterbrochen. Draco hatte sich über Blaises Schlüsselbein zu seiner Brust vorgearbeitet und seine Zähne sanft auf seine harten Nippel gesenkt.

_Oh süße Qualen ..._ ,sinnierte Harry vor sich hin, verfluchte sich selbst aber sofort für den Gedanken, als er bemerkte, wie der ‚Gequälte' den Kopf in den Nacken legte und das Gesicht in gespieltem Schmerz verzog...

_Er musste das Gleiche, oder zu mindest etwas Ähnliches gedacht haben_, überlegte Harry. Derart in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht sofort, dass er ebenso genau gemustert wurde, wie er selbst es getan hatte. Die Erkenntnis ließ jedoch nicht lange auf sich warten und kam schlagartig mit voller Wucht, als er noch einmal Blaises innigen Blick betrachten wollte.

Aber was war _das_?

Blaise starrte ihm direkt in seine grünen, vom Schreck erwischt worden zu sein geweiteten Augen und grinste ihn an.

Blaise grinste _ihn_ an!

Es war kein freundschaftliches ‚Wir sehen uns später, Potter – Grinsen'. Nein, was hier auf seinen Lippen ruhte, war grausiger Hohn...

Als wollte er sagen, _du hättest hier an meiner Stelle stehen können, aber du hast es versaut... Pech gehabt Potter!_

Für Harry war dies das unausgesprochene, aber unmissverständliche Zeichen zu gehen. Er wandte sich ab und verschwand so leise wie möglich vom Ort des Geschehens in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

X II X II X

* * *

Na? Wie gefällt's? Ich hab immerhin wertvolle Stunden meines Schlafes dafür geopfert... **schnief**.. reviewen zum trösten? 


	5. Ohne Worte

Hallo meine Lieben!

Da bin ich wieder. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hatte, aber ich hatte ja schon angekündigt, dass es das nächste Mal etwas länger dauern würde.

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, sie bringen mich meistens sehr zum lachen. Es ist so wichtig, dass man wenigstens einmal am Tag lachen kann... Das kommende Kapitel ist für den einen oder anderen von euch sicher befremdlich und er zweifelt an meinem Rating. Aber es hat alles seine Ordnung...

Bevor ihr es euch durchlest noch eine kleine Bitte:

Seid gnädig, geduldig und verlasst mich nicht!

Gut... das nur kurz von mir. Jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel...

* * *

**4. Kapitel: Ohne Worte**

Wenn Harry geglaubt hatte, dass es schon grausam sein würde, sich immer wieder an die Szene im zweiten Stock erinnern zu müssen, die quasi unlöschbar in seine Gehirnwindungen eingebrannt war, so hatte er doch keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es sein würde, sie immer wieder zu _erleben_.

In den folgenden zwei Wochen kam es nämlich eigenartig oft vor, das Harry Draco und Blaise ‚zufällig' im Flur, auf dem Quidditchfeld, am See, oder sonst wo zu sehen bekam.

Schon nach den ersten paar Tagen hatte Harry eindeutig genug davon und wandte sich genervt ab, sobald ihm platinblonde Haare unter die Augen kamen. Von Zeit zu Zeit waren diese aber so gut hinter dem breiten Kreuz eines gewissen anderen Slytherins verdeckt, so dass Harry erst im letzten Moment feststellte, dass er wieder einmal unfreiwilliger Zuschauer einer Sache geworden war, die ihm mittlerweile gehörig die gute Laune verdarb.

Harrys Nerven waren aufs Äußerste gespannt, als er mit Ron Ende der zweiten Woche dieses wahr gewordenen Kitschromans den Gang vom Zaubertränkeraum zur Großen Halle lief, das Traumpaar an den beiden vorbeiflanierte und sich gelegentlich mit kleinen Küsschen versah.

Der über zwei Wochen aufgestaute Frust war nun nicht mehr zu bändigen. Ein Ventil musste unbedingt her. _Sofort_. Harry zog die Stirn kraus und herrschte Ron an.

„MÜSSEN DIE EIGENTLICH _STÄNDIG_ SO ÖFFENTLICH MITEINANDER RUMMACHEN!"

Ron, der die Slytherins wie immer überhaupt nicht beachtet hatte wandte sich verdattert um. „Was regst du dich denn so auf? Ist doch ihre Sache... Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste und wenn es nicht absolut eklig wäre, könnte man glatt glauben, du seiest eifersüchtig..."

„Unsinn! Auf wen sollte ich denn eifersüchtig sein?"

„Na ja... wenn wir die Vergangenheit miteinbeziehen und alle Naturgesetze außer Kraft setzen, wahrscheinlich auf Zabini."

Harry sah ihn unverständig an. „Und welchen Grund hätte ich dazu?"

„Ist doch ganz einfach," begann Ron ruhig und sachlich, „Zabini bekommt jetzt die gesamte Energie und Aufmerksamkeit von Malfoy, die sonst den kindischen Streitereien mit dir vorbehalten waren. Ron setzte kurz ab, damit Harry genügend Zeit bekam, seinen Gedankengängen zu folgen und die Konsequenzen daraus zu verarbeiten.

„Diese, wenn auch negative Aufmerksamkeit," fuhr Ron fort, „fehlt dir jetzt und deshalb tickst du völlig aus, wenn Malfoy und Zabini auch noch _zeigen_, wie gut es ihnen ohne die Streitereien, also _ohne dich_ geht. Noch Fragen?" schloss Ron seinen psychologischen Vortrag trocken ab.

Harry war einen Moment stehen geblieben. _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Kaum ist man mal vier Monate nicht da und schon wurde Ron zum Intelligenzbolzen!_

Ron hielt ebenso inne und sah seinen besten Freund fragend an. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"

„Nichts, außer dass dir die Beziehung zu Hermione nicht besonders gut bekommt. Du entwickelst dich zum Klugscheißer!" gab Harry genauso trocken zurück und ließ einen bis über beide Ohren grinsenden Ron Weasley im Gang stehen.

X II X II X

Harry brauchte jetzt frische Luft. Dringend. Er hatte glücklicherweise seine letzten Stunden für diesen Tag überstanden und machte sich auf den Weg zum See.

Es war recht warm für Ende Mai, die Sonne schien und ein laues Lüftchen wehte Harry um die Nase. Er ließ sich ins Gras fallen und döste vor sich hin.

_Zarte Finger griffen nach seiner Hand._

Sanft strichen sie jeden einzelnen Finger auf und ab. Ihm liefen kleine unfreiwillige Schauer über den Rücken. Jeder Versuch, sich durch Selbstbeherrschung daran zu hindern schlug kläglich fehl. Auch, als sich die Hände an den Armen entlang wagten, meldete er keinen Protest an. Er ließ es einfach geschehen. Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Drang der Sache ein Ende zu setzen und dem nach mehr zu betteln war er ausgeliefert. Einer Person, deren Identität ihm noch unbekannt war. Er wagte nicht die Augen zu öffnen.

Während sich die fremden Hände immer weiter vortasteten, versuchte er die Situation zu rekonstruieren. Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Genau. Und die Person an seiner Seite musste ihn so schlafend gesehen und gedacht haben, dass er es ja nicht bemerken würde, berührt zu werden wenn er schlief. Fast schon verärgert war er über die Dreistigkeit, dass jemand seinen unschuldigen Schlaf ausnutzte. Die _eher weniger_ unschuldigen Gedanken, aber, die ihm aufgrund dieser Dreistigkeit vor geschlossenen Augen schwebte, ließen seine Empörung schwinden.

Wer löste diese Empfindungen in ihm aus?

Als kleine Fingerspitzen seine Lippen nachzeichneten, hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

Harry riss die Augen auf und blickte in erschrockene hellblaue Augen.

_„Ginny!"_

X II X II X

Harry brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fassen. Ginny hatte diese Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst. Rons Schwester, das kleine schwache Mädchen, das er aus den Fängen des Basilisken befreit hatte, die sommersprossige kleine Ginny eben.

Harry musterte sie eindringlich. Nein... sie war nicht mehr die kleine sommersprossige Ginny. Auch von ihrer schüchternen Schwäche war nicht viel geblieben. Sie waren einer gewissen _Noblesse_ gewichen. Ihre so kindlich süßen Gesichtzüge hatten sich verändert. Sie wirkte erwachsener und irgendwie majestätisch. Die klaren, blauen Augen, die gerade, von einem leichten Rotschimmer umgebene Nase und der rosige Mund, der sich mit seiner intensiven Rotfärbung in einem starken Kontrast von ihrer hellen Haut abhob. Nicht zu vergessen, das Flammenmeer ihres Haares, das in geschmeidigen Wellen den Konturen ihres schmalen Rückens folgte...

Sie war _unwahrscheinlich_ schön.

Würde sie nicht so erschüttert dreinschauen, weil Harry sie quasi erwischt hatte, hätte er glatt glauben können, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen vor ihm nicht um Ginny, sondern um eine Erscheinung handelt.

Wie zum Teufel konnten sich nur alle Menschen in seiner Umgebung in läppischen vier Monten _derart_ verändert haben?

_Alle?_

Ohne Vorwarnung kehrte Draco in sein Bewusstsein zurück. Harry wusste nicht warum, doch der Gedanke an ihn verursachte ihm in der Situation in der er sich gegenwärtig befand Bauchschmerzen. _Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich die Fronten zwischen uns noch immer nicht klären konnte_, folgerte er um sich vorerst zu beruhigen. Und _trotzdem..._

„_Harry, ich..."_

Ginnys leise Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Geistesabwesend fokussierte er sie. Er glaubte ich anzusehen, wie unangenehm ihr das Ganze war. Vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen.

„Ginny, warum hast du das eben getan?" fragte er sanft und vermied es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, um ihr den peinliche Moment zu ersparen.

Ginny löste sich ruckartig aus ihrer Starre und beugte sich vor. Sie hob ihre Hand an Harrys Wange und zwang ihn somit zum Blickkontakt.

„Oh Harry, ich ... ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Ich bin immer noch nicht über dich hinweg. Ich dachte, wenn ich mich mit anderen beschäftige, wenn ich mich nur lange genug von dir ablenke, würde ich die Gefühle, die ich für dich empfinde früher oder später vergessen." Ihre Augen funkelten vor Aufregung. „Das Ganze ging auch ganz gut so lange du in Beauxbaton warst, aber schon als ich dich an dem Morgen deiner Rückkehr wiedergesehen habe, wusste ich, dass ich mich nicht länger belügen kann und als ich dich hier liegen gesehen hab..."

Sie brach ab und senkte ihren Blick auf Harrys Knie. Nach einer kurzen Stille spürte sie seine warme Hand auf ihrer, die sie, wie sie erst jetzt bemerkte, auf Harrys Wange hatte liegen lassen. Harry wusste nicht warum, er wusste auch nicht ganz wohin es führen sollte oder ob es gut war, aber für den Moment schien es ihm das einzig Richtige.

Er lächelte Ginny an und überbrückte den kleinen Raum zwischen ihnen. Leicht legte er seine Lippen auf Ginnys und nippte an der weichen Haut. Als er mit seiner Zunge über seinen eigenen Lippen fuhr und dabei Ginnys streifte, war es um sie geschehen und ihre Schüchternheit war gebrochen.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich. Ihr Kuss wurde zudringlicher. Durch ihre Leidenschaft angespornt lehnte sich Harry in den Kuss und beförderte Ginny ins Gras. Er ließ einen Moment von ihr ab, um das Bild zu genießen, das sich ihm darbot. Ihr langes, tiefrot glänzendes Haar bildete einen wunderschönen Kontrast zum saftig, grünenGras auf dem sie lag und Harry registrierte mit Wohlwollen ihre geschwollenen Lippen und ihren flachen Atem.

Er senkte sich auf sie und versank in einem Moment vermeintlicher Glückseeligkeit als sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen. Erst viel später fiel ihm auf, dass er in diesem Moment nicht _einen_ Gedanken an Draco verschwendet hatte...

X II X II X

Mit Ginny im Arm schlenderte Harry in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Ron Und Hermione kamen ihnen entgegen. Die Weasleys tauschten einen vielsagenden blick, Ginny kuschelte sich an Harrys Arm und Ron grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Alles klar, Kumpel, dass mir keine Klagen kommen!" lachte er und schlug Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Harry war in irgendeiner Weise froh, dass Ron so locker reagierte. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass es eine Riesendiskussion geben würde. Immerhin war Ginny noch seine kleine Schwester, die beschützt werden musste. Bester Freund hin oder her, Blut ist dicker als Wasser.

Dass Harry ein solcher Kampf erspart geblieben war, erleichterte ihn ungemein und nahm der frischen Beziehung sogleich eine Last ab.

X II X II X

Als das Pärchen am nächsten Morgen Hand in Hand zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gingen, wurde Harry erst richtig klar, was es bedeutete mit Ginny zusammen zu sein.

Alle starrten sie an.

Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, wirklich nicht. Er mochte Ginny.

Doch dann sah er Draco und Blaise. Und die beiden sahen Harry und Ginny.

Für einen Moment...

...stand die Zeit...

_...still._

Harry zog Ginny näher an sich, als wollte er demonstrieren, wie sehr er sich zu Ginny zugehörig fühlte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es nötig war. Er sah wie Draco es ihm gleich tat und musste schon fast schmunzeln.

Da standen sie nun.

Die Erzfeinde von Hogwarts, der – Junge – der – lebt und der Todesser – in – Spe, der Goldjunge von Gryffindor und der Eisprinz von Slytherin.

Beide mit ihren festen Freunden bewaffnet und ... starrten sich an.

Eiskalte graue Augen brannten sich mit leidenschaftlicher Hitze in herzzerreißend glühende dunkelgrüne.

Verunsichert. Eigenartig verklemmt. Seltsam _fremd_.

Während Harry und Draco ihr Blickduell ausfochten, wechselten die Blicke ihrer Partner jeweils von Draco zu Harry und von sich selbst zu ihrem jeweiligen Partner. Es waren sicher nur Sekunden vergangen, aber es kam Harry wie Stunden vor, als Draco sich endlich losreißen konnte und sich mühsam abwandte.

„Komm Blaise, wir gehen. Für meinen Geschmack ist die Luft hier zu _sommersprossig_!", meinte er bissig und versah Ginny mit einem seiner abschätzigsten Blicke.

Blaise sparte sich jeglichen Widerspruch. Er kannte Draco gut genug um zu wissen, dass er ihn sowieso nicht dulden würde. Außerdem spürte er, dass er Draco bis auf die Knochen blamieren würde, wenn er jetzt nichthundertprozentighinter ihm stünde. Er hielt also still und fügte sich Dracos Willen.

Harry beobachtete die Szene ebenfalls, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Vor seinen Augen flackerten die Bilder der vergangenen zwei Wochen wieder auf und gleichzeitig sah er, wie in Blaises Augen ein stummer Kampf tobte, dem er sich ergeben musste.

Das Einzige, was ihn wirklich verwirrte, war die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, _warum_ dieser Kampf ausgebrochen war.

Nachdem die beiden in der Großen Halle verschwunden waren, zog er Ginny noch einmal an sich und lächelte zu ihr herunter.

„Komm, Gin, lass uns frühstücken gehen."

X II X II X

Wie. Konnte. ER. Es. _Wagen_.

Wie konnte er die Frechheit besitzen, ihn so zu _beleidigen_. Ihm einfach so seine kleine süße Wieselfreundin unter die Nase zu setzen. Hatte er ihn etwa für _sie_ abgewiesen? War er etwa schon in sie verliebt gewesen, _bevor_ er nach Frankreich gegangen war?

War _sie_ der Grund für all seinen Schmerz?

Und warum _kümmerte_ es ihn überhaupt?

_Potter, wie konntest du nur..._

Draco saß am Slytherintisch und stocherte lustlos in seinem Frühstück umher. Die Begegnung im Flur hatte ihm jeglichen Appetit verdorben.

So war es nicht geplant. Er sollte glücklich sein, mit einem Freund, den er liebte und der ihn liebte und Harry sollte in seiner selbsterwählten Einsamkeit schmoren. Jawohl.

Draco hielt inne. _Der Plan?_

Hatte er tatsächlich so etwas wie einen Plan, der seine Beziehung mit Blaise inne hatte? Dann wäre es ja alles nur eine Farce. Aber er liebte Blaise doch.

Aber warum hatte er sich das immer wieder sagen müssen, als er Harry mit dieser kleinen rothaarigen Giftnatter gesehen hatte?

Woher kam dieses Gefühl etwas Wichtiges verloren zu haben? Das Einzige, was dieses Gefühl hätte auslösen können hatte er nie besessen. Und doch wusste er, dass er genau diese Tatsache noch immer bedauerte.

Draco linste zum Gryffindortisch. Er sah wie die Rothaarschlange Harry mit Toast fütterte und dieser auch noch herzhaft lachte. Es ging ihm gut. Ohne ihn, Draco, ging es ihm _sehr_ gut. Na und? Konnte ihm doch egal sein.

Doch das pochende Stechen in seiner Brust verriet ihm, dass es ihm nicht ganz so egal war, wie er es gerne hätte.

_Verdammt!_

X II X II X


	6. Von eigenartigen GEfühlen

... Sie betrat ihr dunkles Zimmer und hämmerte wie besessen auf einigen Knöpfen herum...

...die Stille des Zimmers wurde nur durch einige markerschütternde Klopfsignale unterbrochen...

tock... tock... tock...

...ihre linke Augenbraue zuckte nervös...

tock... tock... tock…

…Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn...

tock... tock... tock…

…

…

„VERDAMMTE DACHDECKER! WARUM MÜSSEN DIE SO EINEN KRACH MACHEN!" brach es aus ihr heraus, während sie weiter in die Tasten hämmerte.

Ein uralter verstaubter grauer Kasten blinkte unauffällig auf...

... sie fand wonach sie gesucht hatte...

...eine Träne entwischte ihrem Auge...

„Nur VIER Reviews?"

Sie war außer sich... so schlecht konnte ihre Arbeit doch nicht gewesen sein... VIER...

In stiller Dankbarkeit gedachte sie derer, die sich trotz der offenbar geringen Qualität des vergangen Kapitels doch noch dazu durchringen konnten, aus Mitleid oder anderen edlen Gründen ein Review dazulassen.

Sie tupfte die Träne aus ihrem Gesicht und setzte sich, den VIER treuen Seelen zu Liebe wieder an die Arbeit, um das nächste, hoffentlich bessere Kapitel fertig zu stellen.

Sie wusste ja, wie chaotisch ihre Art und Weise zu schreiben war... eigentlich hatte sie die ganze Geschichte von vorne bis hinten durchgeplant... aber irgendwie hatte sich auf einmal eine begnadete Idee in ihren kleinen verdrehten Geist geschmuggelt und da war sie nun...

...und versaute ihren ganzen Plan allein durch ihre pure Genialität...

...blöderweise passierte ihr das ca. zwei Mal pro Kapitel...

... weswegen sie ihren ursprünglichen Plan alsbald völlig vergessen konnte...

... er _musste_ diesen Einfällenweichen...

...es ging gar nicht anders...

Das Schicksal ihrer Planung war besiegelt...

...mehr als das grobe Gerüst war davon keinesfalls aufrecht zu erhalten...

Sie lehnte sich einen Augenblick zurück und atmete tief durch...

„Das nächste Kapitel wird euch umhauen... _Ha!_ Das wäre doch gelacht! Ihr werdet es lieben!" und wandte sich wieder den Tasten zu.

_Hoffentlich_... fügte sie im Inneren ihrem flammenden Selbstgespräch hinzu...

In diesem Sinne: Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chappi!

* * *

**5. Kapitel: Von seltsamen Gefühlen und anderen „Unfällen"**

Anfangs hatte Harry wirklich noch Hoffnung...

...die er allerdings schnell aufgeben musste...

Er hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, dass Draco und er Frieden schließen konnten, jetzt wo sie beide vergeben waren und eigentlich glücklich sein sollten. Man konnte doch davon ausgehen, dass es einen weicher und nachsichtiger stimmt, wenn man Teil einer glücklichen Beziehung war, oder?

Und das waren sie doch schließlich _beide_, nicht wahr?

Harry hatte nun schon anderthalb Monate flockig leichte Beziehung mit Ginny hinter sich und fand es gar nicht so übel.

Das einzig Erschreckende an ihrer Beziehung war, dass es nichts Erschreckendes gab. Sie waren fast immer einer Meinung und Streit oder Eifersucht schien nicht einmal ansatzweise zwischen den beiden aufzukommen.

Sie war immer freundlich, verständnisvoll und hübsch anzusehen, er stets der vollendete Gentleman. Sie schlenderten händchenhaltend durchs Schloss, saßen gemeinsam in der Bibliothek, erledigten gemeinsam ihre Hausaufgaben oder unterhielten sich einfach so am See.

Nach außen hin waren sie das perfekte harmonische Paar.

Innerlich jedoch, brodelte Harry

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendein kleines Detail wollte einfach nicht in das Gesamtkunstwerk passen. Es war, als hätte ein dunkles Gemälde von Dürer auf einmal einen grellgelben Fleck, den alle sahen, aber keiner beanstandete. Es war wie verhext und wieder wollte Harry nicht einfallen, was es war, obwohl sich inzwischen fast sein gesamtes Denken und Handeln darauf ausrichteten, eine zufriedenstellende Antwort zu finden.

Immer öfter lief er in Gedanken vertieft durchs Schloss und fand es einfach nicht. Das kleine Steinchen in seinem Schuh, das seinen sonst so leichtfüßigen Gang in ein lahmes Hinken verwandelte, blieb hartnäckig verborgen und wollte sich nicht finden lassen.

Einmal war Harry so weggetreten, dass Ginny ganze sieben Minuten vor ihm gestanden und seinen leeren Blick gemustert hatte, bevor er lächelnd und errötend aus seiner mentalen Abwesenheit erwachte, sich kurz angebunden bei Ginny entschuldigte und damit verhinderte, dass sie wieder anfing Fragen über seinen gegenwärtigen _Zustand_ zu stellen. Schließlich konnte er es jetzt, nachdem die Prüfungen gelaufen waren nicht mehr auf seine Nervosität schieben.

X II X II X

Aber auch Draco benahm sich für seine Verhältnisse eigenartig.

Nachdem er die Erkenntnis überwunden hatte, dass _Potter_ – er achtete jetzt besonders darauf, wieder seinen Nachnamen zu benutzen, um ihn ja nie wieder so nah an sich heranzulassen, wie es passiert war, bevor Har... POTTER! seinen Austausch nach Frankreich gemacht hatte – sein Herz dieser erbärmlichen, rothaarigen Pest geschenkt hatte, trug er sich einige Zeit mit dem Gedanken, die beiden gänzlich zu ignorieren.

Doch wie es das überaus _gerechte_ und grausame Schicksal nun einmal wollte, musste auch Draco feststellen, dass es ganz und gar unmöglich war, ein Pärchen auch nur partiell zu _übersehen_.

Sie zogen die Aufmerksamkeit einfach auf sich, besonders dann, wenn die kleine Wieselin ihr unglaubliches _Glück_ zur Schau stellen musste und mit weiblicher Dreistigkeit von Potter verlangte, dass er sie, _obwohl_ es ihm ganz offensichtlich unangenehm war, in aller Öffentlichkeit küsste.

Blaise hatte mehr als einmal, und auch mehr als _mehrmals_ versucht Draco abzulenken indem er ihn beispielsweise in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog, immer dann, wenn er von irgendeiner Ecke flammend rotes Weasleyhaar erahnte. Obgleich es an sich eine gute Idee gewesen war, hatte sie Draco irgendwann trotzdem durchschaut und schmollte eine geraume Zeit, da er Blaise unterstellte, dass er ihn nur küsste, um ihn von Potter abzulenken.

_Nicht ganz,_ dachte sich Blaise, _aber es ist schon auffällig, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit er Potter wieder widmet, seit er mit Ginny zusammen ist... _

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da verlor Draco auch den letzten Funken seiner Selbstbeherrschung und bedachte das Pärchen wieder mit den üblichen Beleidigungen.

„Nehmt euch doch ein Zimmer, Potter!" rief er den beiden zu, als er wieder einmal mit ansehen musste, wie sich Potters anbetungswürdige – _halt, das wird gestrichen_ – Lippen auf die der Sommersprossenexplosion legten und sie mit einem sanften Kuss verwöhnten.

„Ach, _Entschuldigung_," legte er mit vor Ironie tropfender Stimme nach, „Das könnt ihr euch ja nicht _leisten_... das hätte ich _fast_ vergessen... _Jammerschade_..."

Potter unterbrach den Kuss und verdrehte genervt seine dunklen, schimmernden Augen.

„Kümmere dich um deine eigene Beziehung, Malfoy... Würdest du es nämlich tun, müssten du und dein Freund nicht immer wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt _zugucken_, wenn sich andere küssen..."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich Ginnys Handgelenk, die sich ohne Widerstand mitziehen ließ und verschwand zügigen Schrittes in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

„Wir stehen nicht rum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt...!" blaffte Draco den beiden hinterher, als sie schon längst außer Hörweite waren.

„Was soll das überhaupt heißen! Ein Malfoy steht _nie_ rum!" redete er sich weiter in Rage.

„Lass gut sein Draco..." winkte Blaise seufzend ab und legte den Arm um seinen Freund. „Komm, lass uns ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen gehen."

X II X II X

Aus der frischen Luft sollte nichts werden, denn Blaise und Draco wurden, als sie nach draußen kamen durch einen Schwall warme Luft daran erinnert, dass es schon Mitte Juni war. Kurzentschlossen rette Blaise die Situation.

„_Accio_ Badesachen!" rief er und zog den leicht verdutzten Draco in Richtung See. Auf dem Weg dorthin streckte Blaise die Hand kurz aus und fing die angeforderten Badesachen, die in zwei große Handtücher gewickelt waren gekonnt auf.

„Was?" fragte er Draco grinsend, der ihn inzwischen anguckte, als ob er soeben das Opfer eines Komplotts geworden wäre.

Am See angekommen stellten sie fest, dass sie nicht die Einzigen waren, die grandiose Idee hatten, sich mit einem Bad im See abzukühlen. Fast ganz Hogwarts tummelte sich im See, oder um ihn herum und planschten oder bräunten ihre größtenteils blassen Körper.

Draco konnte sich mit seinem Hauttyp unter keinen Umständen länger als zehn Minuten der knallenden Sonne aussetzen, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass sich seinen aristokratisch blasse Haut krebsrot verfärbte und sich als Sonnebrand in großflächigen Blasen von seinem Luxuskörper abschälte.

Er zog es daher vor, sich im Schatten einer großen Linde niederzulassen und gelegentlich zu den anderen Schülern, die so vergnügt in der Sonne tobten herüberzuknurren. Blaise hatte sein Handtuch leicht neben Dracos an eine Stelle platziert, wo die Sonne stellenweise durch das Laub schimmerte. Er legte sich auf den Bauch und schloss die Augen für ein Nachmittagsschläfchen.

Draco sah ein bisschen zu abschätzig auf ihn hinunter und widmete sich dann wieder der _anstrengenden_ Aufgabe, ziellos in die Gegend zu starren.

Allerdings sollte dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten, denn schon aus der Ferne sah er Potter mit seiner Fünftklässlerbettlerin anschlendern. _Die brauchen ganz schön lange für das Bisschen Weg_, dachte Draco bei sich und stellte erst kurz darauf fest, dass sie so lange brauchten, weil Potters Freundin sich immer wieder auf ihn stürzte und ihm flüchtige Küsse abjagte. _Sie war eben doch noch ein Kind..._

_Um so besser_, dachte er weiter, _dann habe ich noch genug Zeit von hier wegzukommen und muss dieses unsägliche Geturtel nicht ertragen_.

Vergessen war die knallende Sonne auf seiner Haut und auch die Tatsache, dass er gar keine Lust hatte, schwimmen zu gehen. Er lief eiligen Schrittes zum Ufer und stakste ins Wasser, das doch _etwas_ kühler war, als er angenommen hatte.

Harry war indessen mit Ginny am Strand angekommen. Er breitete sein Handtuch in aller Ruhe aus und lief zu den am Rand aufgestellten Kabinen, um sich umzuziehen. Draco beobachtete ihn auf dem Rücken schwimmend. Sein Blick schwenkte zu Ginny, die sich ihres hellgelben Kleides entledigte und ein gut sitzender, blass türkisfarbener Bikini kam zum Vorschein. Hätte Draco nicht von Vorneherein eine Abneigung gegen sie und wäre er nicht mit Blaise zusammen, hätte sie ihm _vielleicht_ sogar gefallen können. Nun aber, verabscheute er sie und alles an ihr. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie mit Potter zusammen war ließ sie minderwertig erscheinen.

Draco hörte die Angeln der Kabine quietschen und erblickte jetzt eben diesen in seiner ganzen Pracht. Er trug enge schwarze Badeshorts mit einem roten verschnörkelten Muster auf dem Oberschenkel. Seine Brille hatte er abgelegt und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein pechschwarzes seidiges Haar. Draco folgte der Hand mit seinen Blicken, die nun über goldbraune Haut an seinem eleganten Hals und seinem überaus schönen, zart muskulösen Körper entlang glitten.

_Wie schaffte es Harry nur eine so erregende Geste so völlig unschuldig aussehen zu lassen?_ Wie gebannt verfolgte er die kräftigen Schritte, die Harry am Ufer entlang machte. Bei Ginny angekommen, zog er sie zu sich nach oben. Sie stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Draco und ihre käsige Haut verdeckte einen Großteil von Harrys ansehnlichem Körper. Auch wenn es Draco störte, so empfand er den Kontrast ihrer beiden Hautfarben als eigenartig ausgewogen und...

_...richtig_.

Die Hautfarbe stimmte... aber das _Mädchen_... Harry brauchte einen...

In diesem Moment richtete Harry seinen Blick aufs Wasser und Draco glaubte vor Schreck sterben zu müssen. Potter hatte ihn gesehen. Verdammt. Dass er die ganze Zeit an Harry und nicht an Potter gedacht hatte, verdrängte sein durch die Wucht der Peinlichkeit gequälter Verstand.

Ebenso wie die Zeit.

Die akzeptablen zehn Minuten, die sich Draco gefahrenlos der prallen Sonne aussetzen konnte, waren lange überschritten. Das Problem an dieser Stelle war, dass es sich mit den kritischen zwanzig Minuten gleichermaßen verhielt. Draco hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber er trieb schon seit einer halben Stunde auf dem See umher und das machte ihm sein Kopf jetzt begreiflich.

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm schwindlig, obwohl er sich in der Rückenlage befand und seine Arme und Beine wurden bleischwer. Sein Kopf befahl seinen Gliedern sich zu bewegen, aber die störrischen Biester wollten einfach nicht auf ihn hören. Draco geriet in Panik. _Ruhig bleiben_, ermahnter er sich selbst_, wenn du in Panik gerätst, verbrauchst du mehr Sauerstoff, _aber es gelang ihm ungefähr so gut, wie der Versuch zu schwimmen. Es ging einfach nicht.

Er konnte nichts tun, als quasi dabei zuzusehen, wie er unterging.

_Hilfe_, dachte er noch, bevor die kalten Wassermassen über seinem überhitzten Kopf zusammenschlugen und er spürte, wie er immer mehr in die eisige Dunkelheit gezogen wurde. Schon bald schmerzten seine Lungen. Sie brauchten Luft, aber er hatte weder einen Zauberstab dabei noch hätte er sich genug bewegen können, um ihn zu benutzen.

Seine Gedanken rasten, bis ihn der Punkt überkam, an dem er von einer gewissen Gleichgültigkeit erfasst wurde. Er schwebte durch die Dunkelheit, ganz und gar teilnahmslos und sah das helle Licht der Sonne langsam verschwinden.

Harry hatte Draco verschwinden sehen und dachte sich vorerst nichts dabei. Als er aber nach einiger Zeit immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, stieß er Ginny grob zur Seite und hechtete aufs Wasser zu. Noch im Rennen wandte er sich der perplexen Ginny zu.

„Schnell! Hol Hilfe, ich glaube Malfoy ertrinkt!"

Ehe Ginny _begriffen_ hatte, was Harry ihr zugerufen hatte, sah sie ihn auch schon in den glitzernden Wellen verschwinden. Die Erkenntnis kam tröpfchenweise und als es dann endlich reichte, um eine Reaktion auszulösen, lief sie so schnell sie konnte zum Schloss zurück um Mrs. Pomfrey aus dem Krankenflügel zu holen. Dass es weit aus weniger Zeit gebraucht hätte um Snape aus den Kerkern zu holen, kam ihr erst viel später in den Sinn.

Am See machte sich inzwischen Unruhe breit. Die, die verstanden hatten, was Ginny von Harry zugerufen worden war, versammelten sich jetzt am Ufer und erzählten denen, die dazukamen, was Sache war. Zu Letzteren gehörte auch Blaise, der sich verschlafen zum Ufer begeben hatte, um zu fragen, was der Krach sollte. Als ihm erzählt wurde was los war wurde Blaise erst rot und dann blass. Er wollte sich schon ins Wasser stürzen, aber Pansy hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte! Potter ist schon unterwegs. Du kannst hier draußen mehr helfen, als im Wasser."

„Potter?" fragte Blaise ungläubig. „DER Potter?"

„Ja, er hat seinen Rothaardackel noch im Rennen ins Schloss geschickt um Hilfe zu holen und ist dann ins Wasser gesprungen."

„..."

Blaise wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte. Was wenn Potter Draco nicht fand, oder wenn es schon zu spät wäre? Und alles nur, weil er mal nicht auf Draco aufgepasst hatte. _Oh Mann! Er war doch langsam wirklich zu alt um ständig in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten!_

Harry hatte inzwischen die Stelle erreicht, wo er Draco das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er war das Stück vorsichtshalber getaucht, für den Fall dass Draco in seine Richtung getrieben worden war. Er tauchte auf und versorgte seine Lungen mit frischer Luft. Er sah sich mit schnellen analysierenden Blicken um und bestätigte somit seine Position im See.

_Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur steil abgesunken_, überlegte Harry, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und tauchte wieder ab. Er schlug mit seinen Beinen, so schnell er konnte. Er wusste aus dem vierten Schuljahr vom Trimagischen Turnier, dass in diesem See jede Minute zählte. Er durfte also keine Zeit verlieren.

Er bemerkte, wie sein Brustkorb zu schmerzen begann. Er kannte dieses Gefühl und wusste, dass er bald keine Luft mehr haben würde. Aber gerade als er überlegte umzukehren und noch einmal zu tauchen, leuchtete vor ihm unverkennbar Dracos platinblondes Haar auf. Er hatte Glück. Gewissermaßen, denn jetzt musste er auch wieder nach oben. Harry schwamm noch zwei kräftige Züge und angelte dann nach Dracos Oberarmen.

Er packte ihn um die Taille und stieß so kräftig er konnte in Richtung Wasseroberfläche. Seine Lungen schienen jetzt fast zu platzen. Er musste unweigerlich an Dudley denken.

_Fett schwimmt immer oben_.

Frustriert strampelte Harry weiter. _Verdammt! Warum musste Draco auch so durchtrainiert sein. Ein bisschen Fett könnte jetzt sicher nicht schaden_.

Harry sah Licht. Viel Licht. Licht, das die blödsinnigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf beförderten. Mit einem letzten kräftigen Beinschlag durchbrach er die Wasseroberfläche und sog japsend Luft in seine entkräfteten Lungen.

Doch viel Zeit zum Ausruhen sollte ihm nicht bleiben. Mit Schrecken stellte Harry fest, dass Draco ohnmächtig war und nicht atmete. Das Strampeln ging weiter und als er sich endlich dem Ufer näherte, kamen ihm einige Slytherins entgegen, die ihm Draco abnahmen.

„Legt ihn ... ans Ufer...!" hustete Harry ihnen zu und beeilte sich dann selbst zu Draco zu gelangen. Er ließ sich an seiner Seite nieder und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er überstreckte Dracos makellosen Hals um die Atemwege frei zubekommen, aber auch das wollte Draco nicht ausreichend dazu animieren, sein Blut mit frischem Sauerstoff anzureichern.

Harry sah hektisch die Slytherins an, die mit verängstigten Gesichtern um ihn herum standen.

„Kann jemand von euch Erste Hilfe?"

Unverständige Blicke trafen seinen fragenden.

Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag verdrehte Harry genervt die Augen._ Natürlich konnten sie keine Erste Hilfe. Wozu auch in einer Welt in der man fast alles mit einem Schwingen des Zauberstabes regeln konnte!_ Die Einzige, die wahrscheinlich darüber Bescheid wusste, war Hermione und von der war weit und breit keine Spur. Er musste also selbst ran.

Kurzerhand wandte er sich an die Umstehenden.

„Aus dem Weg, ich brauche Platz!" herrschte er sie an und sei es nun aus Furcht vor Harry, oder aus Angst, dass Draco die Augen nicht wieder aufschlagen würde, sie gehorchten.

Harry brachte sich in Position verschloss mit einer Hand Dracos Nase, beugte sich über sein Gesicht und verschloss Dracos kalte Lippen mit seinem Mund.

Um ihn herum herrschte mit einem Schlag gespenstische Stille, Blaise stierte auf die beiden und konnte nicht _fassen_, was er da sah, aber im Moment war Harry das alles völlig egal.

Vorsichtig blies er Luft in Dracos Lunge. Schließlich musste er mit Wasser rechnen, das sich auf dem Weg zu den Lungen irgendwo festgesetzt hatte. Er setzte den Mund ab und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Dracos Brustkorb senkte sich wieder und Harry setzte erneut an, um ihm einen weiteren Atemzug einzuflößen. Es lief genauso reibungslos, wie das erste Mal. Harry sah wie sich Dracos Brustkorb wieder senkte und strich jetzt mit den Fingern über sein Brustbein. Er fand den Punkt den er gesucht hatte, setzte den Handballen parallel zum Brustbein auf und begann in kräftigen Schüben auf das Brustbein zu pressen.

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn,_ zählte Harry angestrengt mit.

Zwei weitere Atemstöße folgten und wieder glitten Harrys Finger über das Brustbein, um den richtigen Punkt auszumachen.

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn, komm schon Draco, komm schon,_ dachte Harry verzweifelt.

Die Umstehenden und allen voran Blaise beobachteten gebannt, wie Harry nun schon zum dritten Mal seine Lippen zu Dracos führte und ihm den lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff mit einem scheinbar zarten Kuss zuführte. Ihre Herzen standen für einen Moment still, nur um wieder schneller zu pochen, als Harrys Finger erneut den richtigen Punkt für die Herzmassage suchte und dazu mit seinen Fingern über Dracos perfekte Brust glitt.

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs... _Harry spürte eine leichte Vibration und hielt inne.

Plötzlich bäumte sich Dracos Oberkörper auf.

Er spuckte Wasser und hustete was das Zeug hielt.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und ein erleichtertes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Draco lag jetzt ruhig vor ihm und atmete einigermaßen gleichmäßig. Er öffnete mühsam die Augen und sah in angestrengte, aber glückliche, strahlend grüne Augen. Er verzog den Mund zu etwas, das man unter den gegebenen Umständen als Lächeln durchgehen lassen konnte.

Kraftlos hob er seine noch immer eiskalte Hand an die Wange seines Retters.

Ein sehnsüchtiger Blick streifte einen erstaunten.

„_Harry..."_ säuselte Draco wie ein Blatt, das zu Boden fällt, bevor sich seine Augen schlossen und er das Bewusstsein wieder verlor.

X II X II X

* * *

Nehmt euch zwei Minuten Zeit zum Durchatmen...

...ich brauchte sie auch... als ich gerade fertig war und GOT SEI DANK abgespeichert hatte, stürzte mein Computer ab...

Könnt ihr euch auch nur annähernd vorstellen, was ich die letzten drei Minuten durchgemacht habe? Ich habe den langen Teil an einem Stück geschrieben! Mein Gott! Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn das Speichern nicht geklappt hätte! Und das, wo ich den GANZEN Tag nur an diesem Kapitel gearbeitet habe!

Ich glaube ich wäre einem äußerst schmerzhaften Herzinfarkt erlegen...


	7. Der grellgelbe Fleck

**Kreisch!**

Ich fasse es einfach nicht!

Ich wollte, dass ihr das Kapitel mögt...

Ich wollte, dass ihr mir vielleicht das ein oder andere Review da lasst, als fürs 4. Kapitel...

Ich wollte nur ein kleines Bisschen Bestätigung und Anerkennung für die Arbeit, die ich mir gemacht habe, um andere zu erfreuen...

Doch was ihr mir gegeben habt...

...war **WEITAUS MEHR** als das!

**Silbernewolfsfrau**, gute Frage... haben sie es gehört, oder nicht... mal sehen...

**teddy172,** Tja... das mit dem abspeichern war ein echter Thriller... ich hoffe, das passiert mir nicht noch mal...

**MoniMahoni**, wilkommen im erlauchten Kreis meiner Reviewer! **Grins**

**Deedochan**, Danke, dass du wieder geschrieben hast. Schleime ruhig so viel du magst... Das ist Futter für meine verhungerte Schreiberseele... Weiß auch nicht, warum ich fürs vierte Chappi so wenig Feedback bekommen habe... Könnte daran liegen, das ich nicht lange genug gewartet habe... ich hab das 4. Kapitel am _Samstagabend_ fertig gestellt und hochgeladen... am _Sonntagabend_ hatte ich dann die vier Reviews... und totunglücklich... aus diesem Unglück habe ich dann den Ehrgeiz geschöpft das 5.Kapitel zu schreiben und hab es tatsächlich geschafft, das gesamte 5. Kapitel am _Montag_ zu schreiben und hochzuladen... vielleicht hätte es noch mehr Reviews gegeben, wenn ich nicht so verdammt ungeduldig wäre... aber hey so what... so hattet ihr innerhalb von drei Tagen zwei Chappis... ist doch auch mal was...

**Draygirl**, einen _dicken Knutsch_ für dich! Danke für dein Review! Es ist so unglaublich... _lang_! Ich hab noch nie ein so langes Review bekommen geschweige denn gesehen... unfassbar… Ach und nochwas. Ich würde NIE aus Frust aufhören zu schreiben... ich bin der _„HA – ihr – könnt – mich – mal – jetzt – erst – Recht – Typ"_ also keine Angst. Wenn ich aufhöre, dann nur, weil ich nicht weiter weiß... Aber hoffen wir, dass das nicht passiert... ach ja ... Schimpfe gibt's von mir auch: Entschuldige dich gefälligst NIE Wieder dafür, dass du ein Review schreibst! **Ganz fest drück **

**Sweet Fay,** Du hast dein Ziel auf ganzer Linie erreicht... Vielen, vielen Dank!

**Kael-san**, natürlich können die nicht "einfach so zusammen kommen"... das würde der Verbindung den Kitzel und die Spannung nehmen... Danke für dein Kommi... und du hast vollkommen Recht: Draco und Harry sind einfach das _schönste_ Paar, das es gibt... **schmacht**

**Schu12**, mich stören die Schwarzleser _nicht_ _wirklich_... Es ist nur irgendwie blöd, wenn man in eine Sache so viel Energie und Herzblut setzt und fast so gar keine Reaktion bekommt, ist man doch irgendwie... _enttäuscht_... es ist, als würdest du deine Seele an eine Wand pinnen und alle würden gänzlich unberührt daran vorbei gehen... ein bisschen dramatisch vielleicht, aber das trifft's so ungefähr... Danke für dein Review

**OAmyBlacKo**, grins… oh ja… Erste Hilfe kann etwas unerwartet ... **interessantes** sein...

**Moonsinger**, weißt du, der Gedanke, dass ich nicht weiterschreiben könnte ist mir auch gekommen... wie gut, dass mein Herz einigermaßen stark ist...

**Lealau**, oh ja... die letzte Szene war ja **_so_** **süß**... als ich angefangen habe das Chappi zu schreiben, hatte ich DIESE Sache schon im Kopf... So... jetzt überleg mal, wie _fieberhaft_ ich die übrigen acht Seiten in die Tastatur gehämmert habe, um DIESEN EINEN SATZ schreiben zu können... Ach es war einfach zu schön... ein wahrhaft befriedigendes Gefühl... ach und die Sache mit den „verblödeten Zauberern"... ich hab mir nach Harrys Frage einen Haufen dämlich vor sich hin starrende Jugendliche vorgestellt, der sich ungefähr benimmt, wie eine Herde Schafe, wenn's regnet... saudoof... ein leerer dümmlicher Blick und schon fast sichtbare Fragezeichen über den Köpfen... ich musste selber kichern, als ich die Stelle geschrieben habe...Danke für dein Kommi!

Lange Vorrede, kurzer Sinn...

Hier ist Chappi Nummer 6!

* * *

**6. Kapitel: Der „grellgelbe" Fleck**

Bumm, bumm ... bumm, bumm ... bumm, bumm ... _bummm_ ...

Augenblicklich gab Harrys Herz die Arbeit auf...

Ihm stockte der Atem und wenn es nicht bald seinen Streik beendete, wäre Harry verloren, denn außer ihm selbst war keiner in der Lage ihn wiederzubeleben, ging es ihm mit einem panischen Grinsen durch den Kopf.

Hatte Draco gerade ...? Nein... er konnte doch nicht _wirklich_..., Quatsch! Das wäre zu seltsam um wahr zu sein...

_... und was wenn doch?_

Harry hatte zwar gesehen, wie Dracos Hand wieder leblos in den Sand zurückgesunken war, aber das Gefühl auf seiner Wange strafte das, was seine Augen ans Hirn übermittelten Lügen.

Die Haut, die er mit seinen eiskalten, aufgeweichten Fingern berührt hatte, pulsierte und von der Stelle aus strömten paradoxerweise Hitzewellen durch seinen Körper. Er spürte, wie sein ganzes Gesicht zu glühen begann und ein erdrückendes Kribbeln seinen Brustkorb durchströmte. Es konzentrierte sich in seiner Magengrube zu einem zuckenden Kloß, der in regelmäßigen Intervallen in Schwingung geriet und so diese unbeschreibliche Empfindung aufrecht erhielt.

Harry keuchte.

Das Gefühl war zu stark für ihn. Noch nie zuvor hatte er es verspürt und sein Verstand, der bedrohlich zaghaft mit Sauerstoff versorgt wurde, offenbarte ihm, dass er unter diesen Umständen _eindeutig_ damit überfordert war.

Harrys Augenlider flatterten. _Oh Gott... Mach dass es aufhört..._

„POTTER," rief Blaise, der als Erster in der erstarrten Masse von Schülern seine Stimme _und_ seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte, „jetzt hast du ihn _endgültig_ auf dem Gewissen!"

Der magische Moment war gebrochen.

Harry fing sich wieder, sein Herz gab die Tarifverhandlungen um ein weniger straffen Arbeitsplan und mehr Ruhe fahnenschwenkend auf und versorgte sein Hirn wieder mit ausreichend Sauerstoff.

Sofort verfiel der braungebrannte Gryffindor in rationale Routine und ließ sich von Blaises Toben wenig beeindrucken. Er überstreckte noch einmal Dracos Hals und legte ohne zu zögern seinen Kopf seitlich auf Dracos Brust.

„Potter, was...?" polterte Blaise los, doch dieser ließ sich nicht beirren und sah gelassen zu dem wutschnaubenden Slytherin auf.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Zabini," meinte Harry trocken. „Das Herz schlägt und ... _da_, hast du gesehen," fragte Harry und deutete auf Dracos Brustkorb, „er atmet."

Blaises Blick wechselte ungläubig von Harry zu Dracos Brustkorb, der sich schwach aber _eindeutig_ hob und senkte. Er verstummte und schluckt die Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, schleunigst wieder herunter. _Vielleicht wollte Potter ihn ja doch nicht umbringen..._

„Gehen Sie zur Seite bitte!" tönte es hinter der gaffenden Menge.

Erschrocken bildeten die Schüler eine Gasse und Madam Pomfrey bahnte sich ihren Weg.

„Potter," begann sich in einem unwirschen Tonfall, „was ist hier los?" Harry zog die Stirn kraus. „Na ja...," stammelte er unsicher. Die Medihexe verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld. „Potter, ich kann rein gar nichts für Mr Malfoy tun, wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, was hier vorgefallen ist."

Harry verstand. „Also so ganz genau weiß ich es auch nicht. Alles was ich Ihnen sagen kann ist, dass Dra...," Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, „ ... _Malfoy_ untergetaucht ist und nicht wieder auftauchte."

Seine Augen streiften suchend über die Menge und hefteten sich auf seine nach Luft ringende Freundin. „Da hab ich Ginny losgeschickt um Hilfe zu holen," Angesprochene hob den hochroten Kopf, „und bin selbst ins Wasser gesprungen um nach Malfoy zu suchen."

„Als ich ihn dann gefunden hatte, hab ich ihn mit der Hilfe der Slytherins hier aus dem Wasser gezogen —," er machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung.

„Und haben ihn nach ‚_Muggelmanie'_ behandelt, nachdem Sie festgestellt hatten, dass dem jungen Malfoy sowohl Atmung als auch Puls fehlt," beendete Madam Pomfrey Harrys Bericht und sah ihm prüfend in seine geweiteten grünen Augen.

„Exakt." gab dieser zurück und machte sich innerlich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst.

Entgegen aller Erwartungen hellte sich Madam Pomfreys Gesichtszüge jedoch sichtbar auf und ein mildes Lächeln stahl sich über ihren runden Mund.

„Gut gemacht, Potter, ich habe Dumbledore schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass es bestimmt von Nutzen sein könnte euch Kindern wenigstens die Grundregeln der Ersten Hilfe beizubringen... aber hört hier irgendjemand auf mich? Natürlich nicht! Es muss immer erst irgendeine Katastrophe passieren!"

Während sie so vor sich hin schimpfte, beschwor sie eine Trage und beförderte Draco auf eben diese. Ohne sich noch einmal Harry oder einem der anderen zuzuwenden, verließ sie das Ufer mit der Trage, die ruhig hinter ihr herschwebte.

Völlig unbeeindruckt ließ sie einen Haufen verdatterter Schüler stehen, die gerade dabei zugesehen hatten, wie Harry Potter seinem Erzfeind Draco Malfoy das Leben gerettet hatte.

Unter Einsatz seines _Mundes_.

Auf Malfoys _Mund_.

Und seinen _Händen_.

Auf Malfoys _nackter Brust. _

Während sich die anderen Schüler, größtenteils Slytherins, noch immer fragten, _was_ Potter da genau gemacht hat, fragte sich Harry etwas ganz anderes.

_Was hatte diese Hand an seiner Wange zu bedeuten?_ Und was viel wichtiger war, _hatte er wirklich in den paar bewussten Sekunden seines neu eingehauchten Lebens Harrys Namen gewispert? _

X II X II X

Mach dem _Vorfall_ sank die Motivation der anderen Schüler, schwimmen zu gehen, falls überhaupt möglich, unter den absoluten Nullpunkt.

Sie waren ale viel zu aufgewühlt, wussten nicht was Potters Handlungen zu bedeuten hatten. Noch immer konnten sie sich nicht erklären, was ein bisschen _knutschen_ und _fummeln_ mit _Hilfe_ zu tun haben sollte.

Wohlmöglich hatte er nur aus eigenem Interesse so gehandelt...

Kaum jemand in Hogwarts war so begehrt wie Draco Malfoy. Wenn er auch ein arrogantes Ekel war, so war er doch mit Abstand eines der attraktivsten Ekel, das je durch Hogwarts Gänge gewandelt ist. Wohin er auch kam, Draco Malfoy zog immer alle Blicke auf sich.

Der Einzige, der DAS außer ihm schaffte, war vielleicht höchstens Potter selbst...

Dieser hing allerdings noch immer ganz anderen Dingen nach. Ginny kämpfte sich jetzt, von Harrys abwesendem Blick alarmiert, durch den Strom der Schüler die den Weg zurück zum Schloss antraten. Er saß leicht apathisch am Boden, wo noch Dracos Handabdruck im Sand zu sehen war und bekam nur beiläufig mit, dass Ginny wieder normal atmete, was ihrer Gesichtsfarbe überaus zuträglich zu sein schien.

Er registrierte auch nicht, wie sie ihre Hand auf seine legte und versuchte, irgendeinen Kontakt zu ihm herzustellen.

„Harry," leicht drückte sie seine Hand. Keine Reaktion.

„Gott Harry, jetzt hör doch!" Ihr leichtes Drücken wurde zu einem starken Rütteln, was ihr aber auch keinen Erfolg bescheren sollte. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" schrie sie ihn beinahe verzweifelt an, doch auch das brachte ihr nichts als den Retter der Zauberwelt mit einem selten verstörten Blick.

Sie hatte den Eindruck, er würde geradewegs durch sie hindurch sehen. Er _bemerkte_ sie überhaupt nicht! _Was in aller Welt konnte so dramatisch wichtig sein, dass er nicht einmal Notiz von ihr nahm? Sie war doch nicht irgendwer! Sie war doch immerhin seine Freundin!_

Ginny schnaufte frustriert vor sich hin. _Wenn er nicht bald... _

Harry neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ginny...," raunte er ihr zu. „Danke, dass du Madam Pomfrey so schnell geholt hast..." Er stand auf und wankte in Richtung Schloss. Seine Freundin blieb noch einen Augenblick sitzen und starrte ihm hinterher. _Das war vielleicht doch ein bisschen viel für ihn_, überlegte sie und folgte ihm kurze Zeit später ins Schloss.

X II X II X

Starke Arme umfingen ihn. Er spürte, wie er dem Licht, von dem er sich soweit entfernt hatte, langsam aber stetig näher kam... und auf einmal ..._Wind_... er hätte schwören können, dass ein Windhauch über seine Wange gestreift war...

Und dann...

... durchströmte ihn eine unbeschreibliche Wärme... seine Lippen kribbelten... warum nur?

Und diese unablässige Wärme zerrte ihn mit einer unverständlichen Hartnackig an ihm, zog ihn aus der klammernden Kälte zurück ins Licht. Ein leichter Schauer überkam ihn, bevor sich ein intensiver Druck in seiner Brust aufbaute...

Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Er wollte schlafen... er war _so müde_... warum war es ihm nicht vergönnt—

_Komm schon Draco, komm schon_... drang es von weit her an sein Ohr... nein... nicht an sein Ohr... die Stimme, die nach ihm rief, richtete sich nicht an sein Ohr...

_... sondern an sein Herz..._

Ihm war, als würde er aus einem riesigen, gleichmäßigen Strudel gerissen. Wasser stieg in seinen Lungen auf und er hustete es mit aller Kraft hinaus, und schuf Platz für Luft...

Luft, die er nicht aus eigener Kraft eingeatmet hatte, kam es ihm schlagartig in den Sinn...

Aber wenn er nicht selbst...

Mühsam bewegte er seine schweren Lider. Die sonst so harte grausame Realität verschwamm in weichen Wellen vor seinen Augen zu einem Meer von gold, schwarz und...

..._grün_...

Er streckte seine Hand aus und wieder spürte er diese unglaublich süchtig machende Wärme unter seinen Fingerkuppen.

„_Harry..."_ wisperte er und sprach damit alles aus, woran er in genau diesem Moment denken konnte, bevor ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte und er sich den sanften Wogen des Schlafes hingab.

X II X II X

Schweißgebadet schreckte Draco aus dem Schlaf hoch. Irritiert blickte er sich um. Keine dicken Bettpfosten, keine grünen Samtvorhänge, kein Blaise, der leise vor sich hinschnarchte... er war definitiv nicht im Slytherinkerker.

Er versuchte sich zu rekapitulieren, was passiert war, aber irgendwo hackte es.

Er war aufgestanden... hatte wie jeden Tag gefrühstückt... war zum Unterricht gegangen und sich erfolgreich davon abgehalten vor Langeweile einzuschlafen... dann hatte er Potter mit seiner Wieselfreundin gesehen und war dann mit Blaise zum See gegangen...

_Halt, halt, halt! _

Potter und seine Freundin? Richtig... Die beiden hatten irgendwo im Weg rumgestanden und die kleine Pestbeule hatte Potter wieder einmal ihre Zunge in den Hals gesteckt... Dann hatte er irgendeinen Spruch abgelassen und Potter hatte gekontert...

... auch später am See hatte er sie noch einmal zusammen gesehen... ja... dieser Kontrast zwischen goldbrauner und schimmernd weißer Haut leuchtete wieder lebendig vor seinem inneren Auge.

Abwesend strich er die blütenweiße Decke glatt und sah sich genau um. Knarrende, rostige Betten, karge Dekoration und der unverkennbare Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel...

Die Erinnerung kam mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Snatches und der Härte zweier Klatscher.

_„Shit..."_

X II X II X

_Irgendwie_ war es Harry gelungen, Ginny abzuhängen, als er einen Haken zu Dumbledores Büro schlug. Er hatte ihm den Unfall am See notdürftig geschildert und schlich nun die leeren Gänge entlang.

Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster bemerkte er, dass es bereits dunkel geworden war. Er schien länger in diesem Büro gewesen zu sein, als er dachte.

_Denken_... denken war etwas, wovon Harry für den heutigen Tag eindeutig genug hatte.

Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, wie _selbstverständlich_ er selbst in den See gesprungen war, anstatt jemand anderen zu benachrichtigen.

Er wollte auch nicht daran denken, dass er Dracos Lippen aus der fundamentalen Angst heraus, er könnte seine schönen grauen Augen vielleicht nie wieder auftun, mehr als einmal mit den seinen berührt hatte, was schon nach wenigen Stunden einen Skandal sondergleichen ausgeartet war.

Doch woran er am _allerwenigsten_ denken wollte, war das Gefühl, das lähmend durch seinen Körper gedrungen war, als Dracos zarte Hand seine Wange berührte.

Es war ein Gefühl, als würde er nie wieder glücklich, wenn er diese Hand nicht wieder auf seiner Haut spüren dürfte, ein Gefühl, das alle Vorurteile und alles Böse aus seinem Herzen vertrieb. Ein Gefühl, dass ihm heiße und kalte Schauer durch den Körper rasen ließ...

Mitten in diesem verlassenen Gang, im Zustand absoluter Erschöpfung und bei aufgehendem silbern glänzenden Mond kam Harry _die_ Erkenntnis. Endlich wusste er, was ihn so gestört hatte, als er Draco mit Blaise gesehen hatte, er wusste, warum er sich unbehaglich fühlte, wenn Draco ihn überhaupt nicht beachtete und er wusste, warum ihn die Beziehung mit Ginny nicht vollends ausfüllte...

_... es war Liebe._

Allein die Vorstellung daran, was alles hätte _passieren_ können, wenn er Draco nicht gesehen oder gefunden hätte oder wenn er schlicht und ergreifend zu spät gekommen wäre...

Er hätte ihn _einfach so_ verloren...

...ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu ein, wie _viel_ er ihm bedeutete...

Harry hatte, ohne es richtig wahrzunehmen, das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht und murmelte abwesend das Passwort. Es schwang zur Seite, doch noch bevor Harry den Eingang passieren konnte, wurde er von vier Händen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hineingezogen.

„Meine Güte, Harry! Geht es dir gut?" kam es von einer besorgt aussehenden Hermione.

„Mensch Alter! Wieso hast du das Frettchen aus dem See gezogen? Wir wären ihn für immer losgeworden," meinte ein mehr oder weniger enttäuschter Ron.

„Und dann musstest du ihm auch noch _Erste Hilfe_ leisten..." setzte Ron noch eins drauf, wobei er ‚Erste Hilfe' aussprach, als hätte ihm jemand einen Teller Flubberwürmer zum Frühstück vor die Nase gesetzt und würde nun allen Ernstes von ihm verlangen, ihn gänzlich und gefälligst mit Freude zu leeren.

„Als ob es noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, dass –„

„Nicht Ron..." unterbrach ihn Harry sanft, aber bestimmt. Er hatte an diesem Abend keine Kraft mehr für eine derartige Diskussion.

„Nicht heute Ron..." beschloss Harry eher, als dass er um Erlaubnis bat und ließ seine Freunde einfach so stehen.

„Hermione, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Ginny meinte vorhin, dass er schon eine ganze Zeit so _komisch_ abwesend ist... Ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist?"

Hermione folgte Harrys müden Schritten, mit denen er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schlurfte und die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal erklomm. Sie zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Vielleicht sind es ja wirklich nur die Auswirkungen der Anstrengung. Es ist immerhin keine Kleinigkeit, jemanden aus dem Wasser zu zeihen _und_ ihm anschließend noch Erste Hilfe zu leisten..."

„Und was tun wir, wenn es nicht nur die Anstrengung ist?"

„Abwarten..." beendete Hermione das Gespräch und ging zum Kamin.

X II X II X

Jetzt, wo er endlich in seinen weichen Kissen lag und Draco in guten Händen wusste, konnte er loslassen. Die Anstrengung des Tages strömte in aller Härte auf ihn ein und er spürte jeden Knochen in seinem ausgelaugten Körper.

Sein Körper und sein Verstand hatten funktioniert, solange sie mussten. Nun drängte sich seine Seele wieder in den Vordergrund.

Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Er konnte unmöglich zu Draco gehen und ihm sagen, was er für ihn empfand. Nicht nachdem er...

Nein das wäre einfach _zu_ absurd. Man stelle sich _das_ mal vor...

_...Ach übrigens, Draco, ich habe mich jetzt, sechs Monate nachdem ich dir dein fragiles Herz gebrochen und dein kostbares Vertrauen so sträflich missbraucht habe, in dich verliebt und wäre gern für immer mit dir zusammen... Was hältst du davon?_

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

_Verdammt._

X II X II X

* * *

So. Das war nun das sechste Kapitel. Es ist wirklich nicht zu fassen, wie viele Reviews ich für das letzte Kapitel bekommen habe. Ein großes Dankeschön auch an alle, die bis jetzt noch geschrieben haben, und noch nicht persönlich angeschrieben sind. Bleibt mir treu, das nächste Kapitel wird wohl etwas auf sich warten lassen, weil ich das gesamte Wochenende ausgebucht bin. Aber ich hoffe, dieses hier tröstet euch erst einmal... Ich habe übrigens das fünfte Kapitel noch mal berichtigt... will meinen ein paar blöde Fehler rausgesammelt, die die schönen Schnulzstellen kaputt machen... Falls sich also jemand die Texte runterläd und auf seinem Rechner speichert, kann er sich das fünfte Kapitel jetzt noch einmal RICHTIG holen. 

So das war's für diese Woche von mir. Lasst mir doch bitte ein Kommi da, sonst weine ich... und dann kann ich nicht tippen... Wäre doch schade, oder?

Bis bald, Knutsch

NoS


	8. Erwachen

**Liebe Reviewer!**

Danke für Eure tatkräftige Unterstützung. Es bedeutet mir nach wie vor sehr viel, wenn ich so viel Feedback von Euch erhalte. Da ich ja schon etwas länger an dem siebenten Kapitel sitze, will ich Euch jetzt auch nicht länger warten lassen und spare mir alle längeren Vorträge fürs nächste Kapitel.

Eines noch, liebe Neuleser: Willkommen in meiner kranken Phantasie

Liebe Weiterleser: Danke für Euern guten Willen

Liebe Stammleser: Ein dicker Knutscher!

**7. Kapitel: Erwachen **

Draco lag schwer in seinen Kissen. Zwischen komischen Träumen und Erstickungsanfällen war ihm das Schlafen nicht gerade leicht gefallen.

Als er draußen dämmerte, gab er es schließlich ganz auf.

Er hatte den gestrigen Tag soweit rekonstruiert, dass er im See untergegangen war und dass man ihn – logisch – wieder rausgezogen haben musste.

Ein Detail allerdings, fehlte in seiner annähernd brillanten Analyse...

..._wer_ hatte ihn rausgezogen? Dracos Bewusstsein hatte erst wieder am späten Nachmittag im Krankenflügel wieder eingesetzt., also er , verflucht noch eins, war freiwillig in diesen See gesprungen um nach ihm zu schnorcheln?

Die Tür knarrte leise. Ein Kopf seidigen schwarzen Haares drückte sich hindurch und braune Augen spähten in den Raum.

_Blaise_.

Erst jetzt dachte er darüber nach, ob _er_ ihn möglicherweise gerettet haben könnte.

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf verlangte zu erfahren, _warum er nicht SOFORT an Blaise, seinen Freund und Geliebten gedacht hatte. _Draco schnaubte vor sich hin

Weil es einfach nicht sine Art ist, wollte Draco die kleine Stimme zum Schweigen bringen.

Es ist nicht seine Art? Was ist nicht seine Art? Ins Wasser zu springen und für die Person, die er angeblich über alles liebte sein leben aufs Spiel zu setzen?

Dracos linkes Auge zuckte nervös. Vielleicht hat er es ja nicht bemerkt... schließlich hat er geschlafen, als ich ins Wasser gegangen bin... versuchte er jetzt auszuweichen.

_Ja klar... DAS ist natürlich eine PRIMA Entschuldigung... er hat geschlafen... Das zum Thema ‚unzertrennliches Band' zwischen Liebenden..._ erwiderte die Stimme spitz.

Sei. Jetzt. Still. blaffte Draco innerlich und bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich sein Gesicht eine Spur verdüsterte.

Blaise hatte sich den Weg durch das Zimmer gebahnt und kam vor Dracos Bett zum Stehen. Unter _normalen_ Umständen hätte er es sich bestimmt zu ihm runter gebeugt und ihn geküsst. Doch etwas in ihm sperrte sich gegen diesen so natürlichen Impuls.

_Potter_, dachte Blaise grimmig, als ihm die Bilder des vergangenen Tages wieder lebhaft vor den Augen herumtanzten, _wie hatte er es nur wagen können, Dracos Lippen mit seinen zu entweihen... Aber gut... Draco konnte ja nichts dafür... _Er schluckte seinen Ärger vorerst runter.

„Hey Draco, wie geht's? Du siehst müde aus." Versuchte Blaise ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Das kannst du laut sagen... ich bin _todmüde_," Blaise zuckte angesichts dieser pietätlosen Formulierung zusammen, „ich konnte die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen."

Draco blieb auf dem Konfrontationskurs. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust den Kranken zu mimen. „Sag mal Blaise, wer hat mich eigentlich aus dem Wasser gezogen?

Blaise wurde blass. _Shit... Die Frage musste ja früher oder später kommen... Später wäre mir aber trotzdem lieber gewesen..._

„Na ja...," stammelte er, „rausgezogen haben wir dich alle."

„Was soll das heißen, _‚alle' _?" schnappte Draco und richtete sich auf. Blaise schreckte ein bisschen zurück.

„Na alles, die sich gerade am Ufer befanden, eben. Ein paar Slytherins, ein paar Ravenclaws, was weiß ich wie die alle heißen." antwortete Blaise wahrheitsgetreu.

Draco sah ihn misstrauisch an. _Ich muss wissen, ob..._

„Und Potter hat nicht geholfen, mich aus dem Wasser zu ziehen? Hat er sich etwa tatsächlich eine Chance im Leben entgehen lassen, sich als strahlender Held aufzuspielen?"

Wieder zuckte Blaise zusammen. _Woher wusste Draco, dass Potter da war? wusste er auch, dass er ihn gerettet hatte und testete ihn jetzt? Es war also Pokern war angesagt... Na das kann ja heiter werden..._

„Nein... er hat nicht geholfen dich aus dem Wasser zu ziehen..." druckste Blaise vage vor sich hin.

„Verdammt Blaise, was ist denn heute mit dir los?" fuhr Draco seinen Freund angesichts dieser ungenauen Informationen an. „Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten."

Blaise seufzte Den ersten Kampf hatte er eindeutig verloren. Aber die Schlacht war vielleicht noch zu retten. „Er konnte nicht helfen, dich aus dem Wasser zu ziehen, weil er selbst erst einmal verschnaufen musste, nachdem er dich bis ans Ufer gebracht hatte."

Also doch, ging es Draco durch den Kopf. Blaise nutzte diese gedankliche Abwesenheit um scheinbar zufällig zum Fenster zu schlendern und hinauszustarren. _Hoffentlich merkt er nicht, dass – _

„Blaise!" Er fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Ja?" erwiderte er in einem Tonfall, der Draco augenblicklich klar machte, dass er die folgende Frage im Grunde gar nicht stellen musste, weil die Antwort schon klar war.

„Du verheimlichst mir doch noch was," bohrte Draco aber trotzdem weiter und hätte dabei einem Zahnarzt – Diamantbohrer locker die Show gestohlen, wenn er nur um dessen Existenz gewusst hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte auch Blaise so empfunden, denn inzwischen traten ihm Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.

Da er aber ebenso wie Draco keine Ahnung von Muggelmedizin hatte, musste er sich damit begnügen, seine Situation als _äußerst_ ungemütlich zu bezeichnen.

Wie in Salazar Slytherins Namen sollte er Draco erklären, was er selbst nicht wahr haben wollte? Potters Lippen hatten auf seinen gelegen und seine Hände hatten Haut berührt, die einzig und allein ihm vorbehalten war.

Blaise überlegte fieberhaft. Doch dann zog ihm, wie ein Windhauch ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. _Das ist DIE Idee... ködern, informieren, abtun... uralte Slytherin – Taktik_.

Das Ködern hatte ja schon hervorragend geklappt... Jetzt musste er nur noch die anderen zwei Punkte über die Bühne bringen.

Blaise machte ein betroffenes Gesicht und sah Draco mit großen, braunen Rehaugen an. Leicht irritiert rutschte Draco in sein Kissen zurück.

_Yes!_, dachte Blaise, _Volltreffer!_

„Draco, es war so furchtbar," begann er bedeutungsschwanger und theatralisch. „Als du nach dieser dramatischen Rettung endlich am Strand lagst, hast du nicht geatmet und dein Herz wollte einfach nicht schlagen!"

Nun wurde Draco blass. _Er hatte nicht geatmet? Und keinen Puls gehabt? _Seine Hautfarbe glich sich mehr und mehr den Laken an, die ihn umhüllten. Er war ohnmächtig gewesen, ja, aber dass sein Herz für einen Moment nicht geschlagen hat, war ihm nicht bewusst.

Unglaublich! Wer hätte gedacht, dass einem Malfoy so etwas passieren könnte...

Malfoys starben schließlich aufrecht, im Kampf, für die Sache, jawohl! Und nicht als Badeopfer des Schulsees...

Doch genau diesem schmählichen Tod war Draco offenbar näher gewesen, als er für möglich gehalten hatte.

„... na ja... und Potter hat dann noch Erste Hilfe geleistet, bis Madame Pomfrey aufgetaucht ist." ließ Blaise beinahe beiläufig fallen und arbeitete so den Punkt ‚abtun' ab.

„Erste Hilfe, so so... in Harry steckten halt viele Talente, dachte Draco abwesend.

_Moment mal!_ Der Slytherin schreckte aus seiner Lethargie.

„Was soll das heißen, ‚Potter hat Erste Hilfe geleistet'? Was ist Erste Hilfe überhaupt?"

Mist! Es hätte ja klappen können ... also doch Plan B: _Beschleunigt entfernen_.

„Hach, was ist es schon spät. Draco, ich muss dringend zum Unterricht, du weißt ja wie Snape reagiert, wenn man zu spät zu einem Unterricht kommt. Bis später dann!" zog sich Blaise aus der Affäre und war weg, bevor Draco hätte widersprechen können.

„Ja aber... BLAISE!" tobte Draco. „Komm gefälligst zurück!"

Der Slytherin vor der Tür war aufs Äußerste bedacht, genau dieser Bitte nicht nachzukommen.

Er war noch nicht bereit, seinem Freund von den eigenartigen _Muggelpraktiken_ zu berichten, denen er zum Opfer gefallen ist.

Aufgehoben ist nicht aufgeschoben, dachte Blaise seufzend, während er Draco noch durch die Tür schimpfen hörte, aber es verschafft mir erst einmal Zeit. Wer weiß, mit sehr viel Glück kommt mir ein armer, unglücklicher Lebensmüder zuvor und erklärt es ihm, bevor ich es tun muss...

X II X II X

Von mark- und beinerschütterndem Kreischen angelockt, wie eine Motte von Licht, schwirrte Poppy in den Raum. „Mr Malfoy, was ist hier los?"

_Oh, oh..._

_Beruhig dich... wenn du ihr jetzt nicht gleich eine PLAUSIBLE Erklärung abgibst, warum du wie ein Wahnsinniger durch den Raum gebrüllt hast, wird sie dich zur Schnecke machen... So viel ist klar... denk nach... wie schaffst du es, eine einigermaßen gebildete Medihexe von deiner Hilflosigkeit zu überzeugen?_

Oh... na klar...

„Madame Pomfrey," klagte Draco lautstark, „ es war so furchtbar... diese glühende Sonne... diese Hitze... mein Kopf... alles hat sich gedreht," maulte er weiter und beobachtete, wie sich das Gesicht der Frau vor ihm in Besorgnis verzog.

_Hab ich dich.._

„Mr Malfoy, das klingt ja schrecklich," erwiderten Poppy, tippelte zu ihrem Patienten und befühlte seine Stirn. „Sie phantasieren..."

„Nein Madame... ich durchlebe den Unfall immer und immer wieder!" keuchte Draco und krallte sich mit glasigen Augen an den Arm vor seinem Gesicht.

Nun zog Poppy eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ein Mundwinkel zuckte zögerlich. „Nun Mr Malfoy, das ist interessant... Ihr ... _Untergang_... war kein Verschulden der mehr oder weniger langen Sonneneinstrahlung." Draco stöhnte und ließ ihren Arm los.

Ihr Versuch, das anbahnende Grinsen zu unterdrücken, scheiterte just in diesem Moment. „Sie erlitten einen Schock..."

_Ja allerdings! Potter hat mich angestarrt und bemerkt, dass ich ihn gemustert habe..._

„... im medizinischen Sinne... was bedeutet, dass für einen Moment zu wenig Blut in Ihrem Kreislauf zirkulierte, um Ihren Körper mit ausreichend Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Ihr Herz krampfte und schlug nicht. Die normalen Körperfunktionen setzten aus, Sie konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen und sanken wie ein hübscher, funkelnder Kieselstein auf den Grund des Sees..." endete Poppy mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

_Täusche ich mich, oder hat diese kleine, verruchte... Hexe etwa eine sadistische Freude daran, mir haarklein aufzuzeigen wie und warum ich beinahe Historie geworden wäre!_

„Sie hatten wahnsinniges Glück, dass Mr Potter so schnell zur Stelle war und Erste Hilfe geleistet hat..." setzte Poppy noch eins drauf und erlebte einen Moment seltenen Glücksgefühls, als sie sah, wie Draco Malfoy sie nahezu entsetzt anstierte.

_Nicht zu fassen! Jetzt muss ich Potter auch noch DANKBAR sein... und da, da war es schon wieder... ‚Erste Hilfe'... Was ist überhaupt Erste Hilfe?_

„Erste Hilfe, Mr Malfoy," Draco war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er den letzten Satz wohl nicht nur gedacht hatte, „ist eine Anleitung für Muggel, wie sie in Unfallsituationen reagieren, um das Leben des Verunfallten zu bewahren, bis professionelle Hilfe eintrifft."

Draco schwieg. _Muggel... buähhh..._

Poppy ließ sich nicht beirren. „Normalerweise reicht es, den Patienten in eine sichere Lage zu bringen, die stabile Seitenlage, in der es dem Patienten, der bei Bewusstsein ist, ordnungsgemäß atmet und einen Puls vorzuweisen hat, erleichtert wird, die Atmung fortzusetzen und in einer Position zu verharren, in der er sich nicht weiter verletzen kann."

Sie beschwor eine Tafel herauf, auf der die Stabile Seitenlage zu sehen war, um ihre Worte zu untermauern und verständlich zu machen.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bei Ihnen allerdings, war es nicht möglich, Sie in diese Lage zu befördern, wie Mr Potter geistesgegenwärtig wohl noch feststellte, während er Sie aus dem Wasser holte."

Draco schaute auf. „Wieso war es nicht möglich?"

„Nun, wie ich eben erwähnte muss der Patient atmen, einen Puls haben und idealerweise ansprechbar sein, um ihn in diese Position zu bringen..."

„Weil ich aber keines dieser drei Kriterien erfüllte, musste sich Potter eine andere Position einfallen lassen?" führte Draco den Satz zu Ende.

„Gewissermaßen..." Poppy stockte.

„Na was denn nun?" hakte Draco jetzt nach.

„Nun ja, um es kurz zu machen, Mr Potter musste die Funktionen, die Ihr Körper nicht allein ausführte, durch eine Herz – Lungen – Massage ersetzen."

„Und das heißt?" fragte der Slytherin nun gelangweilt und machte eine kreisende Handbewegung, die Madame Pomfrey bedeuten sollte, fortzufahren.

„Das bedeutet, dass Mr Potter Sie beatmet und das Schlagen Ihres Herzens imitiert hat, Sie impertinenter, keiner Fratz, und wenn er se nicht getan hätte, wäre Ihr Gehirn nicht so glimpflich davongekommen...!" schnarrte sie nun ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und beschwor die dazugehörige Tafel.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, ..." begann Draco, doch weiter sollte er nicht kommen. In seinem Augenwinkel flimmerte die Tafel und er beobachtete mit verschwommener Sicht, wie sich ein Paar Lippen auf ein anderes legte und wie eine nackte Brust von zwei Händen pressend massiert wurde.

Entsetzt suchte er den Blick der Medihexe.

„DAS hat Potter mit mir gemacht? Vor allen Schülern, die am See gewesen sind"

Poppy nickte zufrieden. „Oh ja... und er hat es _verdammt_ gut gemacht..."

X II X II X

Madame Pomfrey ließ Draco, nachdem sie sich von dessen absoluter Genesung überzeugt hatte, gehen und befreite ihn für den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht.

Draco akzeptierte wortlos und wandelte durch die Gänge Richtung Kerker. Er hatte Glück, dass die Treppen nicht gegen ihn arbeiteten, denn so wie er in Gedanken war, hätte er sich sonst ganz sicher mindestens den Hals gebrochen.

Der Grund für seine geistige Abwesenheit war so banal, wie furchtbar...

...ununterbrochen spukten ihm die Bilder dieses Schaubildes im Kopf herum und wollten ihn einfach nicht loslassen.

Allein die Vorstellung, dass sich sein tropfnasser, goldbrauner, in der Sonne glänzender Körper über ihn gebeugt hatte...

... dass seine zarten, feingliedrigen Fingern über seinen Brustkorb gefahren sind...

... dass Harry Potters Lippen seine berührt hatten...

... versetzten ihn in ungeahnte...

_... Extase..._

Hatte Draco Harry nicht schon seit geraumer Zeit...

Geliebt? Nein! Das war endgültig vorbei, er liebte eindeutig nicht mehr.

Warum auch? Er hatte ja Blaise... was sollte er da mit Potter!

Vor Dracos innerem Auge flackerte ein Bild von einem Harry auf, der sich auf einem weichen, schwarzen Sofa räkelte und ihn durch seine dichten Wimpern hypnotisierend fixierte. Obwohl er durch diesen Blick nicht viel von den Augen sah, verfehlten sie doch nicht ihre Macht über Draco.

Er wollte sie. Er wollte diese Augen nur für sich. Er wollte, dass sie nur ihn wahrnahmen und sich nur für ihn auftaten. Er wollte, dass sie ihn anflehten, um Erlösung bettelten, von dem tiefen Verlangen, das in ihnen schlummerte. Er wollte diese Augen vor Verlangen um den Verstand bringen...

... so wie sie es mit ihm taten. So wie Potter es mit ihm tat.

Jede noch so unschuldige Geste, jedes Haare – aus – der – Stirn – streichen, jedes Räkeln nach einer besonders langen Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei, jedes unbewusste Kauen an seinem Bleistift...

Draco wusste _ganz_ genau, wohin sein Blut verschwunden war, als er fast in diesem See ertrunken wäre, weil nicht genug Sauerstoff in seinem Kopf ankam...

Er begehrte Potter! Stechend, schmerzhaft und unerträglich. Er _musste_ ihn haben... und wenn es nur ein einziges Mal wäre...

Draco sah gerade noch die massive Tür vor seiner Nase aufschwingen und, sodass er noch genug Zeit hatte dahinter zu springen. Die Tür fiel laut quietschend ins Schloss und hinter ihr kam ein schwarzer Strubbelschopf zum Vorschein.

Als sie sich erkannten, herrschte für einen Moment absolute Stille. Sie starrten sich an, als wollten sie nicht wahrhaben, dass der jeweils andere sich direkt gegenüber von ihnen befand... _quasi zum Greifen nah..._

Draco konnte es kaum fassen. Gerade eben hatte er noch daran gedacht, dass er ihn... – Draco wurde ein wenig schwindlig - ... und jetzt stand er direkt vor ihm... _griffbereit._

„Hey Malfoy," stotterte Harry mühsam hervor, denn obwohl sein Herz hämmerte wie ein Presslufthammer, wollte er doch nichts lieber, als diese abscheuliche, bedeutungsvolle Stille überbrücken, „geht es dir heute wieder besser?"

Draco grinste abfällig. „Tja Potter," er ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu, „du hast mit deiner _Behandlung_ ja immerhin dafür gesorgt, dass ich überlebe..."

Die seidige, hauchige Stimme des Slytherin verwirrte ihn und so registrierte Harry nicht wirklich, wie Draco ihn immer weiter in die nächste Ecke drängte. Er wich scheinbar wie aus eigenem Willen einen Schritt nach dem anderen zurück.

„Aber musstest du dazu unbedingt," er machte eine Pause, die Harry die Zeit gab zu fühlen, dass er mit dem Rücken sprichwörtlich, sowie _tatsächlich_ zur Wand stand, was dazu führte, dass er langsam aber sicher in angenehm beunruhigende Panik geriet.

Hitze stieg ihm in den Kopf, der augenblicklich gänzlich leer gefegt war. Alles was er wahrnehmen konnte, war der Körper vor ihm, die Arme, die sich links und rechts von seinem Kopf positionierten und der warme Atem seines Gegenübers.

Er war so unglaublich nah... Harry sah es nicht, schon irgendwann zwischen Dracos Stimme und seinem Körperkontakt mit der eisigen Mauer hatte er es aufgegeben, die Augen offen zu halten, aber er spürte dafür um so mehr, wie sich seine graublauen, kristallenen Augen durch ihn hindurch bohrten. Was für ein intensives Gefühl... Seine Knie bebten...

„... deine unverschämten, samtigen Lippen dazu ins Spiel bringen?" hauchte Draco und beugte sich vor. Seine Nasenspitze berührte Harrys nur ganz sanft, wie ein Windhauch, doch es genügte vollends um Harry hinfort zu reißen, wegzuspülen, aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung.

Draco fuhr mit seiner Nasenspitze weiter, an der Wange entlang zum Ohr und strich anschließend über eine äußerst empfindliche Stelle zwischen Ohr und Halsschlagader.

Harry entkam ein ungewolltes Wimmern. Wenn er nicht bald etwas täte...

„Hör auf..." hauchte er Draco mehr entgehen, als dass er ihn ernsthaft dazu aufforderte.

Draco spürte seine Hilflosigkeit. Der Körper vor ihm bebte vor Anspannung und war ihm ganz und gar verfallen. Er musste es nur noch zu Ende bringen...

„Gleiches Recht für alle..., _Potter_..."

Er ersetzte seine Nasenspitze durch seine Lippen und saugte sanft an Harrys Hals.

_Zu viel... ich... kann... nicht... mehr..._, ging es Harry durch den Kopf, als er spürte, wie sich der altbekannte, übermenschliche Druck auf seiner Brust aufbaute, sich auf seinen Bauch und seine Lendengegend ausbreitete und ein wohliges Kribbeln hervorrief.

Für einen kurzen Moment meldete sich Harrys Verstand.

_Was passiert hier gerade? Und warum zum Teufel unternimmst du nichts? Blaise? Ginny? Setze. Dem. Ein. Ende. SOFORT!_

Es war nur ein kleiner Einwand seines Moralempfindens, aber er reichte.

Harry schlug die Augen auf, legte seine Hände auf Dracos Brust und stemmte ihn von sich.

„Hör _sofort _auf!" sagte er dieses Mal mit fester Stimme, die keinen Zweifel an der Ernsthaftigkeit der Aufforderung ließ...

X II X II X


	9. Einsicht

Liebe Leser,

es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, dass Ihr soooooooo lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten musstet, aber die vergangene Woche war – ungelogen und nicht übertrieben – der reinste Albtraum für mich. Ich habe vielleicht na... großzügig über den Daumen gepeilt zwanzig Stunden Schlaf bekommen – AUF SECHS TAGE – und hatte wirklich so schlimm zu tun, dass ich abends – oder auch nachts...- einfach nur noch ins Bett gefallen bin, weil ich mich schon wenige Stunden später wieder rausquälen musste. Seid mir also nicht böse, bleibt geduldig und mir treu, dickes Bussi an alle,

Eure NoS

**8. Kapitel: Einsicht**

Draco spürte Harrys Hände auf seiner Brust. Obwohl er durch drei Lagen Stoff von ihnen getrennt war, hatte er das Gefühl, sie würden direkt auf seiner Haut brennen. Er rechnete nicht mit der Kraft, die Harry in dieser Situation trotzdem noch aufzubringen in der Lage war.

Harrys erbarmungslos hinreißenden Augen spießten ihn förmlich auf. „Hör sofort auf." sagten seine schönen vollen Lippen und Draco konnte es kaum fassen. Er widerstand ihm... einfach so... Wie war das möglich?

Seine Hände befanden sich noch immer seitlich von Harrys Kopf und auch wenn Harry versucht hatte, Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen standen sie doch noch so nah beieinander, dass Draco Harrys beschleunigten Atem wahrnahm.

_Ach SO ist das..._

Er presste sich Harrys Händen entgegen. Harrys gelockerte Krawatte und die zwei geöffneten Hemdknöpfe gewährten ihm einen verführerischen Blick auf die nackte Haut. „Ich soll aufhören," wisperte er an Harrys Halsbeuge und spürte den Schauer, den er in dem anderen Jungen verursachte, „ist es das, was du willst?" Er folgte mit seiner Zungenspitze dem zarten Schlüsselbein und nahm sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Harrys Augen wieder zufielen.

„Es... es ist das, was mein Verstand von mir verlangt..." keuchte Harry atemlos in Dracos blondes Haar. Er hätte zu gerne an Ginny gedacht. Daran, wie enttäuscht sie gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihn so gesehen hätte. Aber es ging nicht. Im Moment konnte er nicht denken. Er hatte schon Mühe aufrecht zu stehen, denn seine Beine, die das Pudding – Stadium schon vor geraumer Zeit überschritten hatten, konnten ihn nur deshalb noch halten, weil Draco ihn so fest an die Wand presste.

Das brachte aber wieder andere Probleme mit sich. Dracos markanter Duft strömte ungehindert auf Harry ein und machte ihn glattweg verrückt. Er roch nach Schnee und Sonnenstrahlen, die an einem milden Herbstag auf einer Allee halbentlaubter Bäume schien und perlendem Regen an einem Frühlingstag und... Der Geruch war einfach unbeschreiblich ... betörend...

Und je mehr Harry davon einsog, desto mehr vergiftete er sein Herz und was noch viel schlimmer war, seine Seele...

„Aber ist es das, was dein Köper will... _Harry_?"

Ein Stöhnen entwich Harrys zusammengepressten Lippen. Noch nie hatte ihn der Klang seines eigenen Namens in einen solchen Zustand versetzt. Alles in ihm schrie nach dem blonden Jungen an seinem Körper, wollte nach ihm greifen, ihn in seine Arme schließen, durch seine wunderschönen Haare streichen, diese weiche, makellose Haut berühren...

Noch immer lagen seine Hände auf seiner Brust. Er unternahm noch einen Versuch Draco von sich zu schieben, scheiterte aber kläglich. Draco hielt ihn mit seinem Körper gefangen und ließ ihn keinen Millimeter entweichen.

„Das ist unfair..." entkam es Harry leise.

Draco wich ein Stück zurück, aber nur soweit, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Was," grinste er schelmisch, „ dass du mir an die Brust fasst und ich dir nicht?"

Als diese Worte endlich durch Harrys vernebelten Geist gekrochen waren, zog er seine Hände so schnell weg, dass Draco unwillkürlich grinsen musste.

„Oh bitte Potter, sei doch nicht so verdammt prüde!"

Obwohl Harry es so ganz sicher nicht gewollt hatte, war es ihm doch gelungen, den gefährlich leidenschaftlichen Slytherin von sich abzulenken. Flink entwand er sich Dracos Griff und angelte nach der Tür.

Doch bevor er sie aufziehen und sich in den Unterricht retten konnte, packte ihn eine starke Hand am Handgelenk. Harry erzitterte. Er wagte es nicht, sich umzusehen.

An seinem Hals spürte er Dracos heißen Atem. „Potter, aufgeschoben, ist nicht aufgehoben...", wandte sich von ihm ab und verschwand in die Kerker.

X II X II X

Harrys Körper stakste in den Raum zurück.

Er hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, in Styropor eingepackt zu sein und bei jedem Schritt zu quietschen. Doch das war Harrys Körper _völlig_ egal. Schließlich hatte er gerade wichtigere Dinge zu tun, wie zum Beispiel, ein atemberaubendes, noch immer unverschämt intensives Kribbeln niederzukämpfen, das ihm das Laufen erheblich erschwerte.

Harrys Geist hätte sehr wahrscheinlich anders darüber gedacht... wenn er nicht noch an dieser Wand stünde und sich von Draco einlullen ließe, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt alles war, womit sich dieser befasste.

Harry setzte sich neben Ron und stierte undefinierbar in die Luft.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry? Du siehst so... _blass_ aus," erkundigte sich Ron besorgt, der Harrys Zustand auch nicht recht einordnen konnte. Woher hätte er auch wissen, oder auch nur ahnen können, dass sein bester Freund gerade eine Begegnung der ganz anderen Art gehabt hatte. Schließlich wollte er ja nur mal schnell zur Toilette... Was konnte da schon groß passieren?

Ron schnaubte, nachdem er von Harry keine klare Antwort erhalten hatte und zwang Harrys Körper und auch seinen Geist dazu, sich gefälligst wieder auf einem Platz zusammenzufinden und zu kooperieren.

„Was? Oh ja... Ron... natürlich ist alles in Ordnung... es geht mir hervorragend," beeilte sich Harry zu antworten.

Ron sah seinen verplanten Freund skeptisch an, erwiderte jedoch nichts. _Fragt sich nur wie lange noch_, dachte er sich stattdessen. Er wusste, dass es für Harry kein schöner Nachmittag werden würde...

X II X II X

Wie er den restlichen Unterricht zu mindest einigermaßen anwesend überstanden hatte, wusste er nicht. Genauso wenig wusste er, wie er den ganzen Stoff nachholen sollte, den er verpasst hatte. Er wusste nur eins: Er musste jetzt so schnell wie möglich in sein Zimmer und darüber nachdenken, was da heute eigentlich passiert war.

Bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum lief sein Plan noch gut, dort aber angekommen sollte er mächtig ins Wanken geraten.

Ginny saß auf einem der roten Sofas vor dem Kamin und fing Harry ab, als dieser gerade durchs Portraitloch stieg.

„Harry, komm doch mal bitte her. Wir müssen reden." bat sie ihn ohne weiter auf den Inhalt des Gesprächs einzugehen.

_Wir müssen reden..._ der Satz hallte in Harrys Kopf wider und machte ihn stutzig. Gespräche die auf diesen Satz folgten, _konnten_ einfach nichts Positives beinhalten. Aber was könnte Ginny mit ihn zu besprechen haben? Sie hat doch nicht etwa...

Harry wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Was, wenn Ginny ihn gesehen hatte? Mit Draco, in diesem Flur? Was, wenn sie ihm jetzt sagen würde, dass sie nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte?

Aber Moment, hatte er Draco nicht ganz klar abgewiesen? Hatte er sich nicht ganz deutlich für Ginny entschieden? Eigentlich hatte er sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Seine Entscheidung war, auch wenn er viel für den Slytherin empfand, eindeutig zu Gunsten von Ginny ausgefallen. Was also wollte sie von ihm?

Als Harry sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte, kam sie ohne Umschweife zur Sache. „Harry, ich habe mich in jemand anderen verliebt... ich habe dich wirklich gern... aber ihn nun einmal auch... ich..." sie brach ab und schaute verlegen ins Feuer.

Harry wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. SIE hatte sich in jemand anderen verliebt? Aber wollte sie ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass er mit Draco Malfoy...? Irgendwas lief hier gewaltig schief. Sie hatte NIE vorgehabt, Harry auch nur IRGENDWAS vorzuwerfen.

Ginnys Wangen glühten feuerrot. Ob nun wegen der Wärme der Flammen oder aus Scham konnte Harry nicht feststellen, aber er ahnte, dass Ginny gerade jetzt durchlebte, was ihm im Flur durch den Kopf gegangen war. Nur um einiges zähflüssiger und langsamer. Warum sollte er sich aufregen? Hatte eh keinen Zweck...

„Wie lange schon?" fragte Harry nach endlosen fünf Minuten des Schweigens beinahe gelassen.

Ginny sah erstaunt auf. Sie hatte alles erwartet. Einen Harry, der sie anschrie, einen, der fragte, was der Unfug solle, einen, der kein Wort sagte und total schockiert vor sich hin starrte...

Aber was sie bekam, hätte sie unerwarteter nicht treffen können. Er war so ruhig... Als wäre es ihm egal...

„Seit ungefähr zwei Wochen," sagte sie und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.

Da war er. In seinen dunklen undurchdringlichen Auge, die jetzt seltsam stumpf wirkten, dumpfer Schmerz. Sie konnte ihn ganz genau erkennen. Es war ihm also nicht egal... er konnte es bloß nicht sagen...

Er tat ihr leid, aber gegen seine Gefühle konnte man doch nichts tun. Liebe kann man nicht steuern...

Irgendwie hing sie ja auch an ihm, aber er war in letzter Zeit so schrecklich fern, so unglaublich unnahbar geworden. Was war nur geschehen?

„Ginny, es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten," riss er sie mit seinem kühl analysierenden Tonfall aus den Gedanken. „entweder du stellst fest, dass es sich bei deiner Verliebtheit nur um eine Schwärmerei handelt, die du überbrücken und vergessen kannst, oder du musst mich vergessen. Du kannst nicht auf zwei Hochzeiten tanzen. Das wäre nicht nur uns, sondern auch ihm gegenüber unfair..."

Harry hatte einige Zeit nach einen Wag gesucht, das Gesagte zu bewältigen. Und so wie es aussah, hatte er soeben einen gefunden: Gefühle aus, Verstand an.

„Aber Harry..."hörte er sie sagen und sah, wie sie ihre Stirn kraus zog. „ich lie –"

„Nein," fiel er ihr ins Wort, „Sag es nicht. Hör zu, du bedeutest mir wirklich sehr viel, aber trotzdem, oder auch gerade deswegen kann ich dich nicht teilen. Ich müsste ständig mit der Angst leben, dass du mich doch eines Tages verlassen würdest. Mach lieber gleich einen sauberen Strich, als dass wir noch monatelang versuchen zu flicken, was sowieso schon zum Abreißen verurteilt ist."

Ginny waren inzwischen Tränen in die Augen getreten. „Oh Harry, es tut mir so leid..."

„Das muss es nicht, Gin..." ER nahm sie in den Arm und ließ sie an seiner Schulter weinen.

„Für seine Gefühle kann man nichts und wer bin ich, dich an mich zu fesseln und damit deinem Glück im Weg zu stehen?"

„Danke Harry. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es so leicht aufnehmen würdest," schlurzte sie ihm entgegen. „Wenn du ein Problem hast, kannst du gern immer zu mir kommen, wenn du darüber reden möchtest..."

Harry seufzte.

_Oh ja... tolle Idee, Gin..._

Wie wäre es hiermit: Meine feste Freundin hat sich von mir getrennt und irgendwie bin ich in meinen Erzfeind verknallt, den ich aber zu ihren Gunsten ganz klar abgewiesen habe. Was soll ich tun?

„Sicher Gin..." sagte er statt dessen und seufzte noch einmal.

X II X II X

Die kommende Woche war der absolute Horror für den frisch gebackenen Gryffindor – Single. Ganz Hogwarts spaltete sich in drei Lager.

Das erste, das ihm aufrichtig bemitleidete und Ginny den Tod wünschte.

Das zweite, das beinahe ausschließlich aus Mädchen bestand, die sich Harry an den Hals warfen, Ginny eigentlich den Tod wünschten, aber im Grunde auch nicht, weil Harry ja immerhin wieder frei war.

Und schließlich das dritte, das Harry zum absoluten Verlierer der Nation kürte, weil er es nicht einmal packte, seine Freundin zu halten.

Harry wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Eine Gruppe, die ihm ständig beteuert, wie sehr sie ihm leid tut, eine Gruppe, die ihm kreischend nachrennt, oder eine, die auf schon perverse Art und Weise spekulierte, _warum_ ihm Ginny davongelaufen war...

Ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Hätte er nicht zum Unterricht gemusst, wäre er am liebsten den ganzen Tag in seinem Tarnumhang herumgelaufen, um sich nicht irgendwelchen blöden Sprüche über seine Fähigkeiten im Bett anhören zu müssen.

Am Ende des Nachmittagunterrichts war Harry es dann endgültig leid, abwechselnd Bewunderung und Beleidigung über sich ergehen zu lassen und so stürmte er nach der letzten Stunde aus dem Klassenzimmer, was auch den angenehmen Nebeneffekt mit sich brachte, dass er eine ganze Schar kreischender Mädchen geschickt in einer Einbiegung abhängen konnte.

Über einen gut getarnten und weitesgehend unbekannten Geheimgang gelangte er zum See wo er gedachte, sich einige ruhige Minuten gönnen zu können.

Doch kaum hatte er sich gemütlich am Ufer niedergelegt, schnarrte ihn auch schon jemand von der Seite an.

„Na Potter, ist dir dein Mädchen weggelaufen?"

Harry erstarrte. _Wieso immer ich_, fragte er mit fest geschlossenen Augen ins Nichts. Lebhaft tanzte die Szene im Gang vor seinen Lidern.

Äußerlich blieb er allerdings wie auf wundersame Weise eigenartig ruhig.

„Malfoy, ich habe jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv irgendeinen dämlichen Kleinkrieg mit dir auszufechten. Such dir jemand anderen zum Spielen."

Draco stutzte. Hatte Harry Potter ihn etwa gerade abblitzen lassen? War er auf seine Provokation gerade tatsächlich so überhaupt nicht eingegangen? Entweder traf Harry ... grrr... _Potter_ diese Trennung schlimmer als er dachte, oder aber...

... er wollte gelockt werden.

Draco ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu und trat dabei auf einen trockenen Zweig. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen stöhnte Harry ungehalten und streckte seine Arme zu beiden Seiten auf dem Gras aus.

„Mein Gott, Malfoy bist du immer noch da? Hab ich Zucker in der Tasche oder was?"

„Weißt du Potter," begann Draco während er sich neben Harry im Gras niederließ, „ du solltest froh sein, dass sie dich hat sitzen lassen. sie war sowieso unter deinem Niveau."

„So, war sie das," antwortete Harry noch immer relativ ruhig, „und wer entspricht deiner Meinung nach meinem Niveau, oh großer Meister aller Niveauklassen?"

Draco sah ihn an, blickte auf seine belustigten Gesichtszüge und versuchte beleidigt zu sein, aber es wollte ihm partout nicht gelingen.

„Na ja... zum Beispiel so jemand wie...," setzte Draco an und geriet offenbar ins Grübeln.

„... du?" fragte Harry, öffnete die Augen und fixierte Draco, der gar nicht so schnell reagieren konnte, wie er auf einmal Harrys Gesicht und seine schönen Augen vor sich hatte.

Draco wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Das funkelnde Grün ließ seinen Körper beben und das Sonnelicht, das sich in ihm spiegelte, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Auch ihm kam die Szene im Flur wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück und er erinnerte sich ebenfalls daran, dass er noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen hatte.

Bevor er das allerdings tun konnte, wandte sich Harry ab und rollte sich zurück ins Gras.

„Malfoy, kann ich dir mal eine Frage stellen, ohne, dass du sie hinterfragst?"

„Sicher..." antwortete Draco, noch immer etwas benommen von Harrys Augen.

„Bist du sehr konsequent deine Entscheidungen angeht?"

Draco zog die Stirn kraus. „Was meinst du damit, Potter?"

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest nicht nachfragen."

Mist. Was soll das Heißen, ob ich konsequent bin? Natürlich bin ich konsequent! ALLE Malfoys sind konsequent. Dir wird ich's zeigen Potter! Ha!

„Ja natürlich. Warum sollte ich es auch nicht sein, wenn ich mit meiner Entscheidung glücklich bin."

„Bist du glücklich, Malfoy?"

Die Frage war wie von selbst von Harrys Lippen geflossen und stand jetzt so in ihrer ganzen Peinlichkeit im Raum.

„Potter, findest du nicht, dass das jetzt ein bisschen zu weit geht? Ich meine, was interessiert es dich denn überhaupt?" schnappte Draco und schirmte sich komplett gegen diesen dreisten Angriff, ja Angriff – denn als solchen hatte er diese Frage empfunden – ab.

„Du hast Recht, das geht mich rein gar nichts an..." erwiderte Harry, stand auf und ging gemächlich davon. Er hatte zwar keine eindeutige Antwort bekommen, aber keine eindeutige Antwort bedeutete auch keine eindeutige Abfuhr. Er stand also wieder bei null. _Na, ein bisschen mehr Optimismus!_... er stand immerhin schon bei eins.

Draco richtete sich auf und sah dem Gryffindor hinterher. _Was hatte er mit dieser komischen Frage bezweckt? Und warum verdammt noch mal, machen mich diese hinreißenden, sündigen wundervollen Augen... okay, die Frage hat sich erledigt... _

Er seufzte und ließ sich ins Gras zurück fallen. _Das kann ja was werden..._


	10. Das Unvermeidliche

**Liebe Reviewer, liebe Leser, **

tut mir echt leid, dass Ihr so lange warten musstet... Im Grunde gibt es keine Entschuldigung dafür und ich fühle mich echt schlecht deshalb. Ich finde es selbst auch immer furchtbar, wenn man so ewig auf ein Update warten muss...

Aber vielleicht hilft es Euch, wenn ich Euch doch den Grund, oder besser die Gründe nenne, weshalb ich erst jetzt update.

Da wäre zum einen noch das chronische Schlafmangelproblem... es ist, wie gesagt chronisch... und wenn der Körper schlafen will... tja, Ihr kennt das sicher alle selbst...

Des weiteren bin ich ganz schön von meiner jetzigen Chefin enttäuscht worden und daran hatte ich ne Weile zu knabbern...

Aber das allerschlimmste waren einige private Probleme, ne kleine Beziehungskrise und die hat mich in eine gewisse... na... Schreibblockade getrieben... Versteht Ihr? Ich will Euch jetzt auch nicht mit meinem verkorksten Leben zumüllen, aber ich finde, dass so treue Leser zu mindest eine Erklärung verdient haben. Seid mir also nicht böse, ja?

Als kleine Belohnung für Eure Geduld ist dieses Kapitel auch EXTRA LARGE... Viel Spaß damit!

**9.Kapitel: Das Unvermeidliche**

Irgendwann hatte es ja passieren müssen...

Harry, und auch der Rest des Jahrgangs wusste, dass es im Grunde nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war.

Dabei hatte alles so friedlich – nun, für die Umstände friedlich – begonnen...

Die Gryffindors und die Slytherins hatten, wie gewöhnlich, zusammen Zaubertränke. Es war die letzte Stunde für das laufende Schuljahr.

In gewohnt freundlich zugewandter Art trat Snape mit wehender Robe zügig zur Tafel, beinahe ohne den Boden zu berühren. Der Blick, den er eigens DIESER Klasse reserviert hatte, versetzte Neville schon von vorne herein in schüttelnde Panik.

„So..." Snapes Stimme war von einem samtigen Gift erfüllt, das nicht nur besagtem Gryffindor etwas zu eindeutig klang, sondern auch einige Slytherins in Unruhe versetzte.

„... jetzt werden Sie noch einmal richtig arbeiten, glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich den Unterricht schleifen lasse, nur, weil Sie Ihre Prüfungen – die übrigens wie gewohnt größtenteils enttäuschend waren – hinter sich haben und die Ferien vor der Tür stehen. Ich DULDE keine _chronischen Versager_," er fixierte Neville, der puterrot anlief und sich gleich zwei Etagen unter seinen Tisch sinken ließ, „und _Träumer_ in meinem Unterricht."

Sein Blick ruhte nun auf Harry, der das Stechen in Snapes Blick allerdings nicht einmal halbwegs wahrnahm. Er starrte quer durch den Raum zu einem weißblonden Slytherin, der seinerseits auch völlig in Gedanken versunken war.

Snape folgte Harrys Blick und senkte seinen stechenden Blick nun auf Draco, der sich aber, zu Snapes übermäßigem Ärger, fast noch weniger davon beeindrucken ließ, als dieser vermaledeite Potter. _Es war zum ... ! Was war nur heute mit dieser Klasse los?_

Draco bekam nichts von alledem mit. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Harrys Blick an seinem schlanken Hals heftete, und auch nicht, dass sein Hauslehrer und Patenonkel kurz davor war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, was auf keinen Fall ein Zustand war, den der versammelte Jahrgang miterleben sollte.

Und doch war es ihm Moment vollkommen egal! Seine Gedanken waren gerade weder im Kerker, noch bei Snape, noch an diesem Morgen.

Seine Gedanken waren bei Blaise.

Um genauer zu sein, bei einem Gespräch, das sie beide vor einiger Zeit geführt haben...

„_... Draco, jetzt mach doch die Augen auf! Potter steht auf dich!"_

_Ungläubig zog Draco eine Augenbraue nach oben. Potter und auf ihn stehen.. So ein Unsinn!_

„_So ein Unsinn, Blaise!" sagte er nun auch laut. „Das ist doch völlig absurd! Warum sollte Potter auf jemanden stehen, der ihn fertig gemacht hat, seit er einen Fuß nach Hogwarts gesetzt hat?"_

„_Was weiß ich! Masochistische Neigungen?" fuhr Blaise ihn an._

„_Maso – was? Sag mal, meinst du nicht, dass du langsam ein bisschen übertreibst?" Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Eifersucht war ja eher positiv für eine Beziehung, aber wenn sie aus derart unwahrscheinlichen Gründen entstand, war sie unglaublich anstrengend._

„_Ich übertreibe ganz bestimmt nicht, Draco. Hast du auch nur einmal darauf geachtet, wie dich dieser Potter anschmachtet? Als wäre er kurz vorm Ertrinken und du der einzige rettende Strohhalm in der Nähe," blaffte Blaise ihn an und vollführte dramatische Gesten, die seine Worte untermauern sollten._

_Dracos Ärger verflog augenblicklich und er konnte sich angesichts dieser Verrenkungen ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig und je mehr sich Blaise in Rage redete – er schilderte gerade, wie sich ein Gewitter über Potter zusammenbraut und er, Draco, der einzige Sonnenstrahl wäre, der sich durch die dunklen schweren Wolken zu kämpfen vermag, bla, bla... – desto weniger gelang es Draco sich zu beherrschen, bis er schließlich in ein herzhaftes Lachen ausbrach. _

„_Was?" fragte Blaise verständnislos, stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und sah gerade noch, wie sich sein Freund vor lachen nicht mehr halten konnte und sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen ließ._

_Er stürzte sich todesmutig auf ihn und schüttelte ihn an den noch immer vor Lachen bebenden Schultern. „Draco, das ist nicht witzig, verdammt! Nimm mich gefälligst ernst!" Doch dieser konnte und wollte sich einfach nicht einkriegen. Lachen war so herrlich befreiend... Wann hatte er zuletzt so ausgiebig gelacht? Er wusste es nicht, und es war ihm auch egal..._

_Blaise wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen. Kurzentschlossen beugte er sich zu Draco herunter und verschloss die lachenden Lippen mit seinen grimmigen. _

_Schlagartig verstummte Dracos Lachen._

_Es gab Dinge, auf die musste man sich mit voller Intensität konzentrieren. Und eines davon war eindeutig Blaise zu küssen._

_Draco schnaufte heftig, teils noch ganz atemlos von seinem Lachanfall. Er spürte weiche Haut seiner Lippen, eine sanfte Zunge, die sich ihren Weg über seine Lippen bahnte. _

_Mit einem Ruck rollte er sich auf Blaise und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Seine Augen klappten wie selbstverständlich zu und er stöhnte wonnevoll in Dracos Mund._

_Dieser hatte inzwischen ein Bein in Blaises Schritt positioniert und rieb die bereits ordentliche Erregung seines Freundes._

_Blaise wand sich unter Draco. Er machte ihn komplett wahnsinnig. Er ließ ihn vergessen wo er war und auch, dass er eigentlich böse auf ihn sein wollte, weil er Potter nicht in seine Schranken wies, ja noch viel schlimmer, nicht einmal erkannte, dass er mit ihm liebäugelte..._

_Draco hatte derweil sowohl sich, als auch Blaise von störendem Gewebe in ihren tieferen Körperregionen befreit und rieb nun seine Erektion an Blaises. Für ein ewig langes, zärtliches Vorspiel hatten sie beide nicht die Geduld, wie Draco feststellte, als Blaise sein Becken gegen seines drängte. _

_Mit einer geschickten Bewegung seiner Knie spreizte er Blaises Beine und drang in die schmale Hitze seines willigen Körpers ein. _

_Blaise keuchte und presste seine Hand vor den Mund. Draco hielt inne, um Blaise einen Moment zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnten. Doch als Blaise begann, erneut sein Becken gegen Dracos zu bewegen, hielt er sich keine Sekunde länger zurück und stieß heftig zu. _

_Draco liebte es zu beobachten, wie sich Blaises Gesicht in aufbrechender Lust verzerrte, wie sich das tiefe Stöhnen über seine Lippen stahl und seine Augen zu sehen, wenn er kam. _

_Doch kurz bevor Draco selbst kam, atmete er tief durch und unterdrückte so das Unvermeidliche. Er wollte nicht vor Blaise kommen. Nicht heute. Und so beschleunigte er seine Stöße und trieb sich immer tiefer in ihn. _

_Blaise warf seinen Kopf hin und her, doch als er kam sah er Draco geradewegs an und öffnete plötzlich die Augen. _

_Dracos Atem stockte und er erstarrte. _

_Glitzernd grüne, lusttrunkene Augen bohrten durch seine stahlgrauen Augen bis auf den Grund seiner eisigen Seele und schubsten ihn über die Klippe in ungeahnte Höhen._

_Verdammt... _

_Blaise stöhnte auf, als er sich in ihm ergoss und holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Er blinzelte und sah in Blaise braune, glückliche Augen._

_Schwer atmend rutschte er von Blaise herunter und wollte das Bett eigentlich verlassen. Blaise allerdings, war schneller und schlang seine Arme um den blassen Slytherin, der tatsächlich im Moment noch blasser war, als es für aristokratische Blässe gesund war._

_Blaise kuschelte sich an Dracos Rücken und schlief alsbald ein. An Schlaf konnte Draco aber gerade überhaupt nicht denken, denn das einzige, worum seine Gedanken kreisten, waren die Augen, die seine Beherrschung geknackt hatten... in einer Situation, in der sie absolut nichts zu suchen hatte... _

_... Harry ... dachte er und wusste nicht, ob er beunruhigt, oder verärgert sein sollte..._

„... Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter!

Endlich schreckte Draco aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Mit einem Blick zur Tafel, an dem bereits die Zutaten für einen Trank standen und einem in die Klasse, die sich langsam in Bewegung setzte, analysierte er blitzschnell die Situation und wandte sich suchend um.

Zu schnell für seinen Geschmack fand er, wonach er gesucht hatte: Harry Potter.

Doch er sah irgendwie entrückt aus. Seine sonst so klaren Augen waren getrübt, irgendwie verschleiert und er schien mit den Gedanken nicht ganz anwesend zu sein.

„Muss ich Ihnen auch noch aufhelfen Mr. Potter?" schnarrte ihn Snape an, doch seine Stimme drang nicht einmal an sein Ohr vor.

Draco sah, wie sich Snapes Miene zusehends verdüsterte. Wenn er nicht schnell...

„_POTTER_," rief er so laut quer durch den Raum, dass es Tote hätte _umbringen_ können vor Schreck, „jetzt komm schon rüber, ich beiß dich schon nicht!"

_Jedenfalls nicht gleich..._ dachte er für sich und schob den Gedanken an seinen festen Freund, dessen wachender Blick auf ihm ruhte, erst einmal beiseite.

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang Harry von seinem Stuhl auf und wankte zu Draco hinüber.

Dieser wandte sich sofort von dem Gryffindor ab und sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel seine goldbraune Hand, die aus dem schwarzen Vorhang hervorlugte. Er schloss die Augen, als müsste er sich sehr konzentrieren, und schickte Harry dann zum Lehrerpult, um die Zutaten zu holen, die sie nicht in ihren eigenen Zutatenkästen fanden.

Draco wunderte sich, warum Harry so gar nichts erwiderte, kämpfte aber zunächst mit einem Kribbeln, das mit dem Gedanken daran, was diese Hand tun könnte gekommen war und das gerade dabei war, ihm ziemlich erfolgreich den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen.

Harry erwachte auf dem Weg zum Lehrerpult wieder zum Leben. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ungläubig zur Tafel. Der Trank, den sie brauen sollten, war wirklich extrem gefährlich und schwierig zu brauen. Der kleinste Fehler konnte ungeahnte Folgen haben. Harry schaffte es nicht einmal ihn auszusprechen. Sein Name war eine urtümlich, aberwitzige Aneinanderreihung von Konsonanten und somit der reiste Zungenbrecher.

Um ihn herum begannen die Schüler zu arbeiten. Was hatte sich Snape nur dabei gedacht? Nervös huschte sein Blick zu seinem Freund Neville, der mit Goyle als Versuchspartner wirklich schlecht davon gekommen war.

Er sammelte die Zutaten zusammen und begab sich zu Dracos Tisch zurück. Doch gerade, als er die Sachen abgelegt hatte und Draco ansetzen wollte irgendwas zu sagen, passierte es.

Harry hatte Snape noch wie in Zeitlupe durch den Klassenraum hechten sehen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Neville ließ vor Schreck nicht nur einige Krümel, sondern den ganzen Inhalt seiner Hand in den Kessel platschen und konnte gar nicht mehr realisieren, dass der Kessel quasi unter seiner Hand explodierte.

Die Wucht, mit der Neville durch den Raum flog, wurde zu seinem Leidwesen erst von der hinteren Wand gebremst an der er mit einem dumpfen Knall aufschlug.

Er war allerdings nicht der einzige Leidtragende. Snape riss es von den Füßen und er landete äußerst unelegant auf seinen vier Buchstaben. Unzählige Gläschen, Knollen, Gräser, Kräuter und Arbeitsutensilien flogen durch die Gegend.

Harry schubste Draco blitzschnell gegen die nächste Wand und beugte sich abschirmend über ihn. Klirrend zerbrachen Reagenzgläser und Glaspipetten auf seinem Rücken. Draco kauerte an der Wand und sah zu Harry auf. Er hatte die Augen schmerzhaft zusammengepresst und konnte nicht sehen, dass sich Nevilles Kessel seinem Kopf näherte.

„_Harry!"_ wollte er noch rufen, aber da war es bereits zu spät. Mit einem lauten _Klong _landete der Kupferkessel am Kopf seines Beschützers und das nächste, was Draco merkte, war ein lebloser Körper in seinen Armen und verdächtig viel Blut, das an einer berühmten Narbe vorbeifloss.

Snape rappelte sich auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„_FINTE INCATATEM!"_ rief er mit markerschütternder Stimme durch den Sturm von Blättern, Schülern und Erdklumpen und auf einmal war es still.

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ärgerlich und er sah sich prüfend um.

Aus einigen Ecken hörte er vereinzeltes Wimmern.

„Verletzte?" schnarrte er in die Runde.

„Hier Sir, ich glaube.."

Er wirbelte herum und alle Augen richteten sich auf Draco, der den blutüberströmten Potter in den Armen hielt.

„Was ja wieder klar, kaum geht irgendwas in die Luft, ist Potter als Einziger zur Stelle, um sich lebensgefährlich zu verletzen..."

„Äh, Sir... nicht als Einziger," meldete sich Ron zu Wort, der Neville aus einem hübschen Berg Geröll ausgegraben hatte und seinen eigenartig verdrehten Körper begutachtete. Er selbst hatte nur ein paar Kratzer im Gesicht.

Snape stöhnte genervt. „Das war ja SO klar! Wie konnte ich auch annehmen, dass dieser Vollidiot wenigstens _einmal_ nichts in die Luft sprengt?"

Draco wurde unruhig. Auf seiner Robe bildete sich eine Blutlache, die sich auf erstaunliche Art und Weise stetig vergrößerte. Alle Farbe war aus Harrys Gesicht geschwunden und die Blässe, die seine Nase umspielte, erinnerte Draco mehr an seine eigene Hautfarbe, als an die des Gryffindor. _Warum hatte er sich überhaupt über ihn geworfen? Was sollte das? Wieso musste sich dieser ... Mensch... nur immer als Held aufspielen?_

„Mr Malfoy... holen Sie Madame Pomfrey und zwar _pronto!_ "

„Ja aber, Sir..." wollte Draco protestieren, aber Snape winkte ab. „Ach, lassen Sie... Potter... einfach liegen... er wird schon nicht weglaufen!"

„Vielleicht nicht weg – aber wenn Sie mich fragen, ist er schon dabei _auszulaufen_!"

„Ich _habe_ Sie aber nicht gefragt und jetzt gehen Sie schon!

Draco protestierte nicht länger und legte Harry vorsichtig ab. Je schneller er Madame Pomfrey holte, desto schneller würde Harry geholfen. So schnell er konnte hastete er durch die Gänge zum Krankenflügel.

X II X II X

„Warum hast du das getan, Potter?"

Harry hatte kaum genug Zeit die Augen zu öffnen. Stöhnend warf er den Kopf auf die Seite, von der die harte, fordernde Stimme kam und erblickte Draco, der anscheinend nicht erst seit zwei Minuten dort saß.

„Wo bin ich?" brachte Harry mühsam heraus.

„Stell keine blöden Fragen, Potter, antworte!" herrschte Draco ihn an.

„Malfoy, wärst du so gütig, das kleine, brüllende Kind in dir wegzusperren? Mir brummt der Schädel..."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. „Tja, wer so überaus dämlich ist, sich in die Flugbahn eines Kupferkessels zu stellen, braucht sich nicht zu wundern, wenn sein hübscher Dickschädel hinterher in den Kissen der Krankenstation landet," entgegnete Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Harry dämmerte langsam aber stetig, was passiert war.

Er erinnerte sich an Neville, der vor Nervosität beinahe einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte und Snape, der es sich auch unter diesen Umständen nicht nehmen lassen wollte, den vor Angst schlotternden Jungen zu triezen.

_Das konnte ja nur in einer Katastrophe enden..._

„Also Potter," riss ihn Draco aus seinen Gedanken, „warum hast du das getan?"

„Warum habe ich was getan?" fragte Harry ehrlich verdutzt. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, worauf Draco anspielte.

„Oh bitte!" gab dieser argwöhnisch zurück. „Jetzt erzähl mir bloß nicht, dass du _rein intuitiv_ gehandelt hast und die Menschen schützen wolltest, die du magst, und so weiter, und so weiter..."

„Malfoy, könntest du mich freundlicherweise darüber aufklären wovon in Gottes Namen du überhaupt faselst?" Harry war nun gewissermaßen ungehalten über die Bemerkungen, die Draco von sich gab, da sie für ihn weder einen Sinn ergaben, noch irgendeinen greifbaren Zusammenhang hatten.

Draco starrte ihn nur ungläubig an. Hatte Potter tatsächlich einfach vergessen, dass er sich schützend über ihn geworfen hatte? Wusste er wirklich nicht mehr, dass sein Kopf den Kessel abgefangen hatte, der mit Sicherheit ihn getroffen hätte, wäre er nicht gewesen?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ Draco das Zimmer mit wehendem Umhang. Er musste nachdenken und das konnte er nicht, wenn Ha... _POTTER _die ganze Zeit vor ihm saß und ihn mit seinen unschuldigen, verwirrten, wundervollen ... _ach verdammt!_ ... Augen fixierte.

Die Tür flog geräuschvoll zu und Harry war allein. Total verwirrt starrte er zur Tür.

„Hübscher Dickschädel!" 

X II X II X

Am späten Nachmittag wurde Harry von der Krankenstation entlassen. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn großzügig mit Tränken gegen Kopfschmerzen ausgestattet und hielt es nicht länger für nötig, Harry noch länger ans Bett zu fesseln.

Als Harry aber gerade gehen wollte und schon die Klinke in der Hand hatte, hielt Madame Pomfrey ihn zurück.

„Sagen Sie Mr Potter, hegen Sie eigentlich eine große Sympathie für Mr Malfoy?"

Harry erstarrte.

_Sie konnte unmöglich..._ _Nein, das glaubte er einfach nicht. Sie musste ins Blaue getippt haben._

Er lächelte die Tür gequält an. „Oh ja, Madame Pomfrey, eine Sympathie, die ich beispielsweise auch für einen Eimer Froschlaich hegen würde," setzte er hinzu, glaubte sich auf der sicheren Seite und machte Anstalten, zu gehen.

„Ach, Mr Potter?"

Beinahe ängstlich wandte sich Angesprochener um. „_Ja_, Madame Pomfrey?"

„Würden Sie, um... sagen wir... einen Eimer Froschlaich zu beschützen, Ihren Rücken _auch_ freiwillig einem Dutzend von _diesen hier_ aussetzen, Mr Potter?" fragte sie mit einem Tonfall, der sehr an Snape in seinen besten Phasen erinnerte und schwenkte mit einer Pinzette eine fingergroße Glasscherbe, an der noch immer Blut klebte.

Harry trat Schweiß auf die Stirn, als er beobachtete, wie sich das Licht er untergehenden Sonne an dem roten Blut, _seinem_ Blut, an der Glasscherbe brach.

„Selbst... verständlich... Madame..." presste Harry um einiges leiser hervor, als er geplant hatte, „jederzeit..." und schlüpfte durch die Tür, ehe Madame Pomfrey weiter in seiner Psyche rumbohren konnte.

Die Medihexe lächelte in den leeren Raum.

_So so,_ dachte sie_, sehr interessant..._

X II X II X

Harry rannte wie der Teufel auf der Jagd nach einer armen Seele. Er wollte weg. So schnell und so weit wie möglich weg. Wohin? Total egal! Hauptsache diese neugierige Pomfrey verfolgte ihn nicht mit ihren nervenaufreibenden Fragen.

_Das_ hatte Draco also gemeint. Er musste sich über ihn gestellt haben, als Nevilles Kessel explodierte und die Scherben abgefangen haben, die Pomfrey später aus seinem Rücken operiert hatte.

Harry verstand, warum Draco so aufgebracht war. Ein Erzfeind warf sich nicht einfach in einen Regen von Glasscherben, ohne damit einen bestimmten Zweck zu verfolgen. Allerdings hätte der Slytherin wohl nie verstanden, dass Harrys einzige Motivation seine Zuneigung zu ihm war. Draco sollte sich nicht verletzen. Nicht auszudenken, was diese Glasscherben alles hätten treffen können.

Der Gryffindor flog die Treppen praktisch herunter, nahm immer fünf Stufen auf einmal und bemerkte die Trickstufe, die sich in seinen Weg schob einfach viel zu spät. Er stolperte und schaffte es gerade noch, einen Sturz zu verhindern.

Taumelnd stieß er gegen etwas klobig Fleischiges. Benommen sah er auf und blickte in zwei stumpfe, grün – grau verwaschne Augen.

„Sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da? Was verschlägt dich in das bescheidene Gefilde der Slytherins, Potter?" hörte Harry eine Stimme direkt neben sich.

Harry schwieg sich aus. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, wie er gerade in die Kerker gekommen war.

„Crabbe, Goyle, lasst uns allein, Potter hier scheint eher schüchtern zu sein, höhnte Malfoy und beobachtete, wie sein dümmlich grinsender _Begleitschutz_ im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verschwand.

Mit dem Schließen des Zugangs konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das überaus appetitliche Stück Gryffindorfleisch, das seinem Hunger nun wehrlos ausgeliefert, verloren im Gang stand.

Draco hatte wirklich versucht herauszubekommen, was Potter mit seinem Verhalten eigentlich bezweckte, aber das Ende einer jeden Überlegung war immer gleich. Er versank in unwahrscheinlich schönen Augen und hing saugend an köstlich weichen Lippen und sonnengebräunter Haut. Er hatte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können und glaubte es wohl nie wieder zu können, wenn er den Retter der Zauberwelt nicht wenigstens einmal gehabt hätte.

Draco entschied sich, eine etwas... _privatere_ Umgebung aufzusuchen und griff wirsch nach Harrys Handgelenk. „Komm mit Potter!"

Harry hörte seinen Namen und doch drangen Dracos Worte nicht bis in seinen Verstand vor, der vollkommen mit der Aufgabe überlastet war, herauszufinden, wie Dracos Hand seine Beine mit so wenig Nachdruck dazu bringen konnte, ihm derart bereitwillig zu folgen.

Sie bogen mehrmals ab und langsam fragte sich Harry, ob er jemals den Weg zurück finden würde, als Draco so plötzlich stehen blieb, dass Harry ihm direkt in den Rücken fiel und beide zu Boden gingen.

Draco keuchte leise auf. Das Schicksal meinte es heute nicht all zu gut mit einer Selbstbeherrschung. Er spürte das Gewicht des anderen auf seinem Rücken, seinen Atem an seinem Ohr und inhalierte den unverwechselbaren, unvergleichlichen Duft, der ihn umgab.

Draco zwang sich regelrecht die Augen zu öffnen. Wann hatte er sie überhaupt geschlossen! Er rappelte sich auf und schupste Harry regelrecht von sich.

„Runter von mir Potter. Das wird ja immer schöner. Mach's dir am besten bequem und fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause."

„Tut... tut..." stammelte Harry und richtete sich auf. Ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte seine Wangen.

Draco kam auf die Füße und fiel ihm ins Wort. „Ach, sei still Potter, rein da!" raunzte er Harry an und schob ihn durch eine schmale Tür.

Schwaches Licht kam von irgendwo her und beleuchtete den kleinen Raum einigermaßen notdürftig, sodass man wenigstens alle Hindernisse ausmachen konnte.

Harry stieg über alte Kartons, Stühle und Kessel, bis er schließlich an einen massiven, verstaubten Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes gelangte und sich an das alte Holz lehnte. Er beobachtete, wie Draco zielsicher auf ihn zukam und seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von ihm abwandte. Ungefähr drei Hand breit vor Harry kam Draco zum Stehen.

Harry hatte beschlossen, sich angesichts dieser extremen Nähe auf den Tisch zu setzen, was ihm aber nur einige Zentimeter einbrachte. Draco ließ dieser offensichtliche Versuch, ihm zu entkommen völlig kalt. Er stützte seine Hände rechts und links von Harrys Oberschenkeln auf die Tischplatte und beugte sich das kleine Stück vor, das Harry sich gerade erst erschlossen hatte. Ihre Nasen waren kaum zwei Finger voneinander entfernt.

„So, Potter. Da wir jetzt unter uns sind, wirst du mir ja wohl endlich erzählen können, warum du dich wieder als Held aufspielen musstest," flüsterte Draco beinahe schon und sah den Gryffindor vor sich erbeben.

Harry wusste nicht ein, noch aus. Bemerkte Draco denn gar nicht, wie nah er dem Gryffindor war? Wie er ihn mit seiner Stimme quasi willenlos machte? Er erwischte sich selbst dabei, dass er daran dachte, was in diesem Flur passiert war. Dracos Lippen an seinem Hals, seine Zunge, die über seine erhitzte Haut getanzt war... Nur schwer konnte Harry bei diesen Gedanken ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Harry rutschte noch ein Stück zurück. Erst, als er die Tischkante in den Kniekehlen spürte, wusste er, dass es für ihn nur einen Ausweg gab: Die Wahrheit.

Draco hatte von Harrys innerem Kampf herzlich wenig mitbekommen. Der Gryffindor schien mit sich zu ringen und Entscheidungen abzuwägen. Draco bemerkte, wie Harry versuchte Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, doch er konnte und wollte es einfach nicht akzeptieren und so folgten seine Beine Harrys Knien bis beide auf den Widerstand der Tischkante trafen.

Harrys Lider flatterten auf, ihre Blicke trafen sich und Draco kam fast um vor Begehren. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte er Potter gleich hier auf dem Tisch genommen und ihn bearbeitet, bis er vor Lust und Verlangen seinen, Dracos Namen geschrieen hätte.

Doch Potter war ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig. Und so wie er sich damit quälte, war sie es wohl wert, aus ihm heraus gefoltert zu werden. Langsam bewegte sich seine Hand zu der rot - goldenen Krawatte.

„Was..." Noch ehe Harry reagieren konnte, hatte sich Draco am Knoten zu schaffen gemacht und so bewirkte Harrys Zurückschrecken lediglich, dass sie sich fast wie von selbst öffnen ließ. Harry musste sich nun mit seinen Händen abstützen, um nicht ganz auf dem Tisch zu liegen. Draco schlängelte ein Bein zwischen Harrys Knie und verschaffte sich so den nötigen Raum, um an die Knöpfe des weißen Gryffindorhemdes zu gelangen.

Nachdem Harry, unfähig etwas zu unternehmen, mitangesehen hatte, wie Draco mit Leichtigkeit die ersten zwei Knöpfe hatte aufschnippten lassen, begann sich die ungeheure Panik in seinem Bauch zu Gunsten eines bekannten Kribbelns zu verziehen.

Draco hielt inne und brachte seinen Mund so nah wie möglich an Harrys Ohr. „Antworte endlich, Potter, sonst..." hauchte er und tauchte probeweise mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Ohrmuschel ein.

Ein Seufzen stahl sich über Harrys verräterische Lippen und obwohl er sofort seine Zähne in seine Unterlippe verbissen hatte, war es Draco doch nicht entgangen.

_Verruchter kleiner Gryffindor..._

„Ich..." stammelte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen, während Draco an seinem Ohrläppchen entlangleckte, „ich wollte nicht, dass... dir etwas passiert..." brachte er mühevoll seinen Satz zu Ende.

„Ich bin dein Erzfeind," flüsterte Draco mit samtiger Stimme in sein Ohr. „warum solltest ausgerechnet _du_ wollen, dass mir nichts passiert?" Er leckte sich Harrys köstlichen, schlanken Hals hinunter.

„Weil ich... _ahh_..." Draco hatte eine besonders empfindliche Stelle am Übergang von Hals zu Schulter gefunden und Harrys Atem kam inzwischen stoßweise, „weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe."

„_Was?"_ fragte der Slytherin und ließ ganz plötzlich von seinem Opfer ab. Er rückte soweit von Harry weg, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

Harry öffnete die Augen und rang nach Luft. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er an einem Hundert – Meter – Sprint teilgenommen, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Zentimeter gelaufen zu sein. Unverwandt schaute er seinem Gegenüber in die vor - _ja was war es eigentlich? Schock? Überraschung? Abscheu?_ – geweiteten Augen. Jetzt konnte er es auch genauso gut ganz zu Ende bringen.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden... ich... ich habe mich in dich verliebt..."

X II X II X


	11. Unexpected

**Vorsichtig hinter ihrer Tastatur versteck**... bringt mich bitte nicht um... ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert... ja ja... SEHR lange... tut mir leid... aber ich hatte... eine wirkliche Schreibkrise... ich wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, wie ich weiter machen soll... ich hab mich mit dem Ende des letzten Kapitels ehrlich gesagt ganz schön in die Nesseln gesetzt, weil ich nun eine Entscheidung fällen musste...

Die Entscheidung war relativ schnell gefallen, das Problem bestand jetzt NUR noch darin, irgendwas Schönes aus meiner Entscheidung zu machen... aber jetzt weiß ich erst mal, wie es weitergeht... ich hoffe also, dass ihr euch noch ein bisschen gedulden könnt, weiterfiebert und mich nicht mental für meine unglaublich dreiste Entscheidung erdrosselt...

Gruß und Kuss, NoS

* * *

**10. Kapitel: Unexpected**

Schwere, graue Wolken zogen auf und verdunkelten den Himmel. Die Bäume der Ländereine von Hogwarts beugten sich dem aufkommenden Wind und ließen sich widerwillig einige ihrer prächtigsten Blätter entreißen. Die Luft war vom Duft des kommenden Regens erfüllt.

Harry saß auf der Fensterbank in seinem Schlafraum und starrte mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass es bald regnen würde. Warum auch? Die Gegenwart hatte für ihn an diesem Nachmittag beträchtlich an Wichtigkeit verloren. Wieder und wieder kam ihm das Gespräch – wenn man es so nennen konnte – mit Draco in den Sinn.

Sicher hätte er seine Gefühle umsichtiger formulieren können, er hätte dem Slytherin vorsichtig seine Zuneigung gestehen können, er hätte versuchen können, sich nach und nach heranzutasten...

Er hätte es im Grunde auch ganz bleiben lassen können...

Doch in diesem Moment, in dem Moment, als es wichtig gewesen wäre, seine Gedanken beieinander zu haben, war Harrys Verstand irgendwo auf Reisen, ganz weit entfernt von seinem Körper, der Dracos Liebkosungen mit weniger Widerwillen empfing, als es für die Situation günstig war.

Es war ihm einfach so rausgerutscht... Im Rausch der Empfindungen, die Draco ihm entlockte, war ihm dieses brisante Geständnis einfach so entkommen... Wer hätte gedacht, dass Dracos Zunge in der Lage wäre, seine eigene dermaßen zu lockern?

Doch ganz plötzlich verschwand das berauschende Gefühl, das mit rasender Geschwindigkeit von harter Realität abgelöst wurde. Er hatte es gesagt... er hatte es tatsächlich gesagt...

Nicht das Harry Dracos unerwarteten Ausruf gehört hatte – nein, ganz im Gegenteil – er hatte ihn gespürt. Ein kühler Luftzug, der sich durch Dracos Zurückweichen zu einer entsetzlichen Kälte entwickelte, hatte seine feuchte Haut getroffen.

Jegliche Zweifel an dieser Tatsache verpufften in der staubigen Luft, die sie umgab, als er in Dracos entsetzte Augen blickte. Er hatte tatsächlich den Nerv sie ganz genau zu betrachten und war fasziniert. Sie waren ihm so nah, dass er sämtliche Farbschattierungen von dunklem, stürmischen Grau, bis hin zu sanft bebendem Blau ausmachen konnte.

Zum millionsten Mal verfluchte Harry seinen ach so tollen Gryffindormut, der seine Zunge zum Sprechen brachte, bevor sein Verstand sich einschalten konnte und so wiederholte er den Satz, der ihm mehr Probleme einbrachte, als er löste.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden... ich... ich habe mich in dich verliebt..." 

Noch _nie_ hatte Harry jemanden so schnell verschwinden sehen, ohne dass Magie im Spiel war. Draco hatte ihn noch einige Momente angestarrt, als wollte er nicht wahrhaben, welche Worte soeben Harrys Lippen verlassen hatten, doch dann setzte er sich in Bewegung - strauchelnd, wankend, so gar nicht _Slytherin_ und erst recht nicht _Malfoy_, aber immerhin...

Ohne den Blick von Harry zu nehmen stolperte er rückwärts zur Tür. Seine sonst so perfekt kontrollierten Gesichtszüge waren stumme Zeugen seiner aufgewühlten Gefühle. Er hatte es offensichtlich sehr eilig zu verschwinden und ehe Harry ihn hätte aufhalten können, war er durch die Tür verschwunden.

Nun war es Harry, der nicht wahrhaben wollte, was gerade geschehen war.

Er hatte Draco Malfoy, einem sehr attraktiven Slytherin, den er erst vor knapp einem Jahr abgewiesen hatte, der nun folglich in einer festen Beziehung mit einem anderen war und der trotz alle dem hingebungsvoll an seinem Hals gesaugt hatte, gestanden, in ihn verliebt zu sein.

Doch als wäre das allein noch nicht verrückt genug, war besagter Slytherin wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen aus dem Raum geflohen, in den er Harry eigenhändig manövriert hatte.

Bevor die pure Verzweiflung von Harry Besitz ergreifen konnte, meldete sich sein Verstand aus dem Urlaub zurück. Dieser analysierte, nachdem er das Gefühlschaos in Harrys Innerem in die Ecke geprügelt und die volle Kontrolle übernommen hatte, die Situation.

Er befand sich in dem völlig verwirrten Körper eines heranwachsenden, unglücklich verliebten Jungen, der seinerseits irgendwo in den Kerkern eines riesigen Schlosses stand, wobei sein Gemeinschaftsraum in einem der Türme war.

Das Problem war klar, er gehörte hier nicht her. Die Frage war nun – wie würde er wieder dorthin kommen wohin er gehörte? Ohne Harrys bewusstes Zutun setzten sich ihre Beine in Bewegung und trugen ihn auf wundersame Weise in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Sein Verstand hatte letzten Endes hervorragende Arbeit geleistet und war auf gut Glück jede Treppe hinaufgestiegen, die er gefunden hatte. Erschöpft überließ er Harrys Gefühlen die Kontrolle – schließlich hatte er seinen Job getan.

Harry seufzte. Da saß er nun, starrte ins Leere und war absolut ratlos. Glücklicherweise begannen übermorgen die Ferien und er konnte diese ganze Geschichte zu mindest für die kommenden sechs Wochen vergessen...

X II X II X

Draco polterte keuchend in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Ohne auf Crabbe und Goyle zu achten, die höchst unelegant aus dem Weg sprangen, hechtete er in seinen Schlafraum und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

Er durchquerte den dunklen Raum mit wenigen Schritten und riss die Badtür auf. Voll bekleidet stellte er sich unter die Dusche und stellte das kalte Wasser an. Prasselnd rauschte das eisige Wasser über seinen blonden Schopf. Nach fünf Minuten hielt er die Kälte nicht mehr aus und stellte das Wasser wieder ab.

_Es war also kein Traum... Harry Potter hatte ihm gerade tatsächlich gesagt, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte..._ Er lehnte sich an die kalte Steinwand und schloss die Augen. _Wie konnte das nur passieren? Warum fiel Potter gerade jetzt ein, dass er etwas für ihn empfand? Hatte er überhaupt die Wahrheit gesagt? Machte er sich vielleicht nur über ihn lustig? _

Draco versuchte sich zu erinnern. _Er wollte Potter diese Antwort entlocken... er wollte ihn unfähig machen, ihm zu wiederstehen... er wollte ihn haben... _

_Und was war geschehen? Er hatte gestöhnt, gekeucht, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, sein Herz hatte so laut geschlagen, dass Draco es hatte hören können... wäre Potter in diesem Zustand fähig gewesen zu lügen? War das alles nur ein perfider Plan? Wollte ihn der Goldjunge nun entgültig zerstören?_

_Und warum um Himmels Willen interessierte es Draco überhaupt? Sicher, er fand den Körper des Gryffindor mehr als anziehend, er wollte ihn haben, ihn gefügig machen und ihn vor Verzückung wie Wachs in seinen Händen zerfließen sehen..._ Draco öffnete die Augen.

... aber er liebte ihn doch nicht. Nein... schließlich war er mit Blaise zusammen... und der gab ihm alles, was er brauchte... Potter konnte doch nicht erwarten, dass er sich urplötzlich wieder zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, nur, weil er ihm seine Verliebtheit gestand... Lächerlich...

_Er begehrte Potter, ja, aber er liebte ihn nicht._

Seine Augen verengten sich. _Vielleicht könnte er Potters naive Gefühle zur Erfüllung seines Begehren nutzen? _Draco hatte deshalb kein schlechtes Gewissen._ Es war schließlich nur Sex... Blaise würde es verstehen... wenn er überhaupt davon erfahren würde... Blieb nur noch die Frage, wie er das anstellen sollte, zumal die Ferien schon in zwei Tagen begannen... _

Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab, griff sich ein Handtuch und verließ das Bad.

„Draco! Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du bist ja völlig durchnässt!" Angesprochener sah auf und blickte in die dunkelbraunen Augen seines Freundes.

„Crabbe und Goyle meinten sie hätten dich noch nie so gesehen, wie du vorhin an ihnen vorbeigestürmt bist..."

„Ach weißt du... das ist eine ganz blöde, wirklich langweilige, furchtbar öde Geschichte... kaum der Rede Wert...", wich Draco ihm aus, „viel Schleim... furchtbar eklig... musste ich abwaschen..."

„Samt Klamotten?", fragte Blaise verwirrt...

„Äh...," Draco überlegte, „ja, samt Klamotten... du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was dieser Schleim für einen Dreck gemacht hat... ganz und gar widerlich..."

„Eigenartig..." gab Blaise nachdenklich zurück, „Crabbe und Goyle haben gar nichts von Schleim erzählt..."

Draco erblasste, was Blaise glücklicherweise durch Dracos natürliche Blässe verborgen blieb. Warum mussten Slytherins auch nur so scharfsinnig sein! Zu mindest manche...

„Ach du weißt doch, dass Crabbe und Goyle so viel mitbekommen, wie ein Sack Nacktschnecken. Seit wann gibst du was auf das was die sagen?", war Dracos rettende Ausrede.

Blaise musterte ihn kritisch. Er versuchte Draco zu durchschauen, die Lüge zu entlarven, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Draco hielt seinem kritischen Blick hundertprozentig stand. _Verdammte Slytherin - Kontrolle!_

Draco zitterte. Auch wenn er nicht mehr unter der kalten Dusche stand, war es nicht wirklich wohlig warm in den Kerkern.

„Um Himmels Willen Draco," erwachte Blaise aus seiner Starre, „du zitterst ja am ganzen Leib. Sieh zu, dass du aus den nassen Klamotten rauskommst!"

Mit drei Schritten war er bei seinem Freund und machte sich an dessen Kleidung zu schaffen. Die Nässe des Stoffes erhöhte den Schwierigkeitsgrad, machte die _Rettungsaktion_ aber nicht zur Unmöglichkeit. Draco wehrte sich nicht. Er war froh, dass Blaise ihm die Schleim – Story abgenommen hatte und wollte jetzt nur noch aus den nassen Sachen raus.

Nur für einen Moment stand er vor Blaise wie Gott ihn schuf, bevor er ein kuscheliges Handtuch um ihn schlang und sich ebenfalls auszog. Draco blickte ihn fragend an. Blaise zog ihn zu seinem Bett, nahm ihm das Handtuch wieder ab und manövrierte ihn unter die Bettdecke.

„Körperwärme wärmt schneller als alles andere," erklärte er emotionslos, kroch zu ihm unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an den kalten Rücken des schlotternden Jungen. Er legte den Arm um seine Hüfte und zog ihn fest an sich. „So und nun wird geschlafen!", ordnete Blaise derart autoritär an, dass Draco sich nicht einmal ansatzweise protestieren wollte.

X II X II X

Am nächsten Morgen schälte sich Harry mühsam aus dem Bett. Er fühlte sich wie ein großer Klumpen Matsch, seltsam leer und antriebslos. Er wollte Draco sehen. Er musste mit ihm reden. Er musste ihm erklären, was da gestern passiert war. Möglicherweise könnte ihm Draco dann auch erklären, warum er ihm ständig so nah kam...

Nicht, dass es Harry unangenehm wäre, ganz im Gegenteil, Harry schwelgte geradezu in dem beunruhigenden Schwindel, den Draco mit wenigen Berührungen in ihm auslöste, aber warum war er so fluchtartig vor ihm geflohen? Warum war er so fluchtartig vor seinen Gefühlen geflohen? Empfand er denn überhaupt nichts für ihn? Konnte er jemanden auf _diese Weise berühren_, ohne, dass er etwas für denjenigen empfand? War er tatsächlich _so_ kalt?

Das Sonnenlicht blendete ihn und riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

Es war schon spät. Warum hatte Ron ihn eigentlich nicht geweckt? Ein Blick auf das Bett seines besten Freundes ließen nur zwei Schlüsse zu. Entweder war er schon sehr früh aufgestanden, oder aber er hatte die Nacht gar nicht in seinem Bett verbracht.

Wie auch immer, er musste sicht beeilen, sonst würde er das Frühstück wahrscheinlich ganz verpassen. Er lief eiligen Schrittes aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und nahm gleich mehrere Stufen auf einmal. Es war nicht der Hunger der ihn trieb... nun... zu mindest nicht der Hunger auf Toast und Rühreier, sondern eher der Hunger auf Antworten, die er dem Blonden irgendwie abringen musste. Und wer konnte es wissen, vielleicht könnte er den unheimlich zarten Lippen des Slytherins noch einiges mehr abringen...

X II X II X

In der großen Halle angekommen, wanderte Harrys Blick sofort zu Draco, der mit dickem Schal um den Hals neben seinem Freund saß. Seine Augen wirkten glasig und der Grad seiner aristokratischen Blässe hatte das Normalmaß wie Weitem überschritten.

Draco war offensichtlich krank.

Harry starrte ihn noch immer an. Ehrliche Besorgnis mischte sich in seinem Blick. Was war nur gestern, nachdem er den staubigen Raum verlassen hatte, passiert? Er konnte sich unmöglich in dem unbenutzten Zimmer erkältet haben, in dem sie gestern diesen kleinen intimen Moment geteilt hatten. _So kalt ist es nicht gewesen..._ Oder hatte Harry die Kälte nur nicht gespürt? Aber dann müsste er doch heute auch krank sein.

Der blonde Schopf, der sich leicht keuchend an Harry vorbeischleppte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem schnellen Blick zum Slytherintisch vergewisserte er sich, dass Blaise noch immer auf seinem Platz saß. Perfekt. Es war die Gelegenheit, um mit Draco zu reden. Blaise war nicht in Reichweite und angesichts seiner körperlichen Schwäche würde Draco wohl nicht wirklich vehement protestieren können.

Er sprang von seinem Platz auf und verließ die Große Halle so unauffällig wie möglich.

Er entdeckte Draco, der sich mit gesenktem Kopf an eine Wand stütze. Mit schnellen Schritten überwand er die Entfernung zwischen ihm und dem Slytherin und hockte sich sorgenvoll vor das selbst für Dracos Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich blasse Gesicht.

„Malfoy, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Draco schlug die Augen auf und stierte auf den Gryffindor, der ihn mit großen, grünen Augen musterte. Er schien sich tatsächlich um ihn zu sorgen. Aber _warum_?

„Potter," er hatte erhebliche Mühe zu sprechen, „mache ich _tatsächlich_ den Eindruck auf dich, als wäre alles in Ordnung? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schwer ist, doch zur Abwechslung könntest du _wenigstens einmal_ diese schwammige Masse in deinem Kopf benutzen, die sich _Hirn_ nennt," er schnaufte merklich und Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, „wobei sich Masse ganz bestimmt nicht auf die tatsächlich vorhandene Menge bezieht, wie es scheint..."

Er erwartete eine bissige Antwort, die üblichen Angriffe, irgendwas. Doch alles was er bekam, waren grüne Augen, die ihn aufmerksam beobachteten, gespannt und bereit jederzeit zu reagieren. Konnte es tatsächlich sein? War es Zuneigung in Harry Potters unwiderstehlichen Augen? Aber selbst wenn, Draco kümmerte sich nicht darum. Es war immerhin POTTER! _Pah!_

Er konnte sich doch nicht so hängen lassen. Schließlich war er Draco Malfoy!

Der Slytherin richtete sich ruckartig auf und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Aufgestaute Wut hatte sich in dem farblosen Gesicht gesammelt. Er wollte den Goldjungen beschimpfen, er wollte ihn demütigen, er wollte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst fertig machen, bis nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Elend von Potter übrig war. Er wollte sich dafür rächen, dass Potter so tat, als würde er sich sorgen, dafür, dass er ihm gestanden hatte, in ihn verliebt zu sein und dafür, dass er nichts lieber tun würde, als diese weichen, vollen Lippen mit seinen zu verschließen um endlich Erlösung zu finden.

Doch was auch immer Draco tun wollte, er kam nicht dazu. Ein mächtiges Schwindelgefühl ergriff Besitz von seinem Körper und stieg in seinen Kopf. Sein Gesichtsfeld schränkte sich ein, verdunkelte sich dramatisch und das letzte, was er sah waren weit aufgerissene, schockierte, grüne Augen, die trotz aller Aufruhe friedlich schimmerten und ihm die Ruhe versprachen, die er so nötig hatte.

Harry reagierte blitzschnell. Hastig zog er den schwankenden Slytherin an sich und stützte seine einknickenden Beine, als er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor. Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, hob er Draco von seinen Füßen und trug ihn zum Krankenflügel. Er stützte den heißen Kopf so gut es ging und spürte den hektischen Atem des Kranken an seinem Schlüsselbein. Eines war klar, er musste sich beeilen.

X II X II X

Mit Draco auf den Armen stieß Harry die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf.

„Madame Pomfrey!" rief er panisch in den leeren Raum, „kommen Sie schnell, ein Notfall!"

Die Stirn in Falten gezogen, bog Poppy um die Ecke und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot war einfach unglaublich... _unglaublich schön_...

Sie erkannte die tiefe Sorge in Harrys Gesichtszügen, sah, wie er den erschlafften Körper verzweifelt umklammerte und die Verzweiflung nicht zu wissen, wie er helfen konnte. Draco wirkte so unglaublich zart und verletzlich in seinen Armen... sein Hals war überstreckt und sein Kopf hing leicht nach unten. Sein blondes Haar floss strähnig in seinen Nacken. Er war sehr blass und sein Atem kam stoßweise.

„Madame Pomfrey," holte Harry sie in die Realität zurück, „so tun Sie doch was!"

Poppy sprang, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen zu dem schnaufenden Jungen. „Legen sie ihn hier auf das Bett, Mr. Potter. Was ist passiert?"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und legte Draco vorsichtig auf den weißen Laken ab. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte mit ihm reden und er verlor ganz plötzlich das Bewusstsein," antwortet Harry, ohne den Blick von Draco abzuwenden, „ich konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen..."

„Ja," erwiderte Poppy geistesabwesend, „ er wäre auch wirklich schade gewesen, wenn dieses schöne Gesicht durch eine Platzwunde verunglimpft worden wäre..."

„Was?" Harry war fassungslos.

„Ach nichts Mr Potter. Die Sachlage ist klar. Mr Malfoy hat hohes Fieber und ich wette er hat höllische Halsschmerzen. In Kombination mit dem Kreislaufzusammenbruch ergibt das eine deftige Virusgrippe."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe..."

„Sie beide werden morgen nicht den Hogwartsexpress nach Hause nehmen können..."

„Sicher..." Die Information, die Harry soeben erhalten hatte, brauchte einige Momente um sein bewusstes Denken zu erreichen.

„WAS? Wir beide?"

„Nun ja, Mr Malfoy hier wird kaum dazu in der Lage sein morgen überhaupt irgendwo hin zu gehen. Sie hingegen muss ich zur Beobachtung hier behalten. Die Grippe ist hoch ansteckend und entweder Sie sind resistent oder aber infiziert. In diesem Falle könnte ich es auf keinen Fall verantworten, Sie auf die versammelte Schülerschaft loszulassen. Ich werde den Schulleiter gleich benachrichtigen. Ich denke eine bis zwei Wochen werden genügen. Suchen Sie sich doch schon mal ein Bett aus," flötet Poppy und verließ die Krankenstation.

Harry konnte sein _Glück_ kaum fassen... Zwei Wochen eingesperrt auf der Krankenstation.

_Na ja... alles ist besser als die Dursleys... Sogar zwei Wochen mit einem Draco Malfoy, der einen bei jeder Gelegenheit irgendwie zur Weißglut brachte..._, dachte Harry und ließ sich auf das Bett direkt neben Draco fallen.

X II X II X

* * *

Ihr dürft mir reviewen, wenn ihr wollt... **Lächel...**


	12. Lückenhafte Zugeständnisse

**11. Kapitel: Lückenhafte Zugeständnisse**

_Draco, _

_wenn du diese Brief liest, bin ich wahrscheinlich schon fast zu Hause._

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht persönlich von dir verabschieden konnte, aber..._

_Weißt du, im Moment als Dumbledore in der Großen Halle verkündet hat, dass du und Potter wegen einer gefährlichen Virusgrippe im Krankenflügel unter Quarantäne seid, bin ich aufgesprungen und zum Krankenflügel gehetzt. Ich wollte dich sehen, wollte sehen wie es dir geht, aber Madame Pomfrey patrouillierte – ja, ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, sie hätte auf mich gewartet – VOR der Krankenstation und fing mich ab._

_Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie verbietet MIR, deinem Freund und Zimmerpartner, in dein Zimmer zu gehen!_

_Ansteckungsgefahr, pah! Dass ich nicht lache! Wir haben immerhin die ganze letzte Nacht miteinander verbracht!_

_Ich habe natürlich kein Argument ausgelassen, habe erzählt, dass wir uns schließlich ein Zimmer teilen – nein, ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, dass wir auch das Bett teilen - , dass wir die meiste Zeit miteinander verbringen und dass ICH ja wohl derjenige bin, der am ehesten mit deinen Viren infiziert ist._

_Sie hat mich dann vollgesülzt – irgendwas mit Inkubationszeit und dass der Ausbruch der Krankheit entscheidend wäre, nicht etwa de Zeit davor und dass sich zur Zeit dieses Ausbruchs eben nicht ICH, sondern POTTER in deiner Nähe aufgehalten hat und deswegen ER ALLEIN derjenige ist, der am meisten gefährdet ist, bla, bla..._

_Sie hat auch erzählt, dass er es war, der dich in den Krankenflügel gebracht hat..._

_Dann hat sie mich eingehend gemustert und meinte, es ginge mir doch gut und ließ mich dann einfach stehen. _

_Also weißt du Draco, langsam... Du weißt sicher noch, worüber wir uns neulich unterhalten haben, nicht wahr? Ich meine, warum sollte Potter STÄNDIG - rein zufällig – zur Stelle sein, wenn du fast ertrinkst, ein Zaubertrank explodiert, du ohnmächtig wirst, oder sonst irgendwas, wenn da nicht etwas wäre, das ihn dazu veranlasst?! Ich meine, das KANN doch kein Zufall sein! _

_Was wollte Potter überhaupt schon wieder von dir? Oder wolltest DU was von ihm? _

_Draco, ich warne dich. Ich weiß du nimmst dieses ganze Treueding nicht so ganz genau. Glaube nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekommen habe, dass du eine Nacht mit dieser kleinen Ravenclaw verbracht hast... ich weiß, es ist ja nichts passiert, ihr habt euch nur geküsst, ein bisschen gefummelt, usw., usw. ... _

_Es geht ums Prinzip. Bitte versprich mir, dass du in diesen Ferien mit NIEMANDEM das Bett teilen, und auch KEINEN anderen küssen wirst, verstanden?!_

_Es ist mir sehr wichtig, also erhole dich gut und mach keine Dummheiten!_

_In Liebe, Blaise _

Draco starrte ins Leere_. Was sollte dieser eigenartige Brief? Blaise wusste von der Ravenclaw... Es war nur eine kleine Sache... Sie hatte... ja, sie hatte fast so schöne Augen wie... _

_Warum hatte Blaise nicht Schluss gemacht? _

Der Slytherin sah sich um. Nachdem er fünf Tage beinahe durchgeschlafen hatte, ging es ihm erheblich besser, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er nun, kurz vor Mitternacht, einfach nicht mehr schlafen konnte.

Das fahle Mondlicht drang durch die Fester ins Zimmer. Dracos Blick senkte sich auf seine Bettdecke, wo er den schlafenden Gryffindor ausmachen konnte. Er saß halb auf einem Stuhl und lag halb auf Dracos Bett – die Haltung _konnte_ nicht bequem sein.

Draco war von dem Klackern der Eule am Fenster geweckt worden, die Blaise Brief überbracht hatte. Er wollte aufspringen, musste dann aber doch langsam und gemächlich das Bett verlassen, um seinen Wächter nicht zu wecken.

Blaises Brief hatte er jetzt entnommen, dass Potter nun seit Tagen in diesen Räumen hatte ausharren müssen, weil er wieder einmal zur richtigen Zeit, am richtigen Ort gewesen war und so wie es aussah, hatte er die ganze Zeit über an seinem Bett Wache gehalten.

Draco legte den Brief zur Seite. Damit könnte er sich auch noch später befassen. Er beugte sich leicht vor und streckte seine Hand vorsichtig aus. Sanft strich er Harry einige Strähnen aus der Stirn und betrachtete das schlummernde Gesicht. Die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge schienen völlig entspannt, die gefährlich schönen Augen waren geschlossen und von dichten schwarzen Wimpern umsäumt. Der rosige Mund entließ leicht geöffnet den ruhigen Atem des Schlafenden.

Dracos Hand strich über die gerade Nase, über die zarten Lippen, das trotzige Kinn und gelangte über den Unterkiefer zu der weichen Haut hinter dem Ohr. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen einige Male über die Stelle und ließ seine Hand schließlich durch das unerwartet seidige Haar fahren. Harry bewegte sich und Dracos Herzschlag beschleunigte sich zusehends. Er spürte, wie sich der Kopf des Gryffindor in seine Hand schmiegte und hörte, wie Harry immer wieder wohlig seufzte.

So langsam und bedacht wie möglich, zog Draco seine Hand zurück und begnügte sich vorerst mit dem Beobachterposten. Schließlich wollte er Potter nicht wecken. Das wäre eine Katastrophe ... mitten in der Nacht...

Bis jetzt war es ihm erspart geblieben über _den Vorfall_ zu reden, aber spätestens am nächsten Morgen würde es soweit sein... er könnte schließlich nicht ewig schlafen... er musste sich der Sache stellen.

X II X II X

Harry brauchte nur einige Momente um die Situation zu erfassen, als er erwachte. Er richtete sich ruckartig auf und spähte zu Draco. Stöhnend verdrehte er die Augen und ließ sich wieder auf die Matratze fallen. Draco war immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Seit wie vielen Tagen er nun schon wartete, dass der Slytherin wieder die Augen auftat, wusste Harry gar nicht mehr. Jede verdammte Nacht verbrachte er an diesem Bett, um da zu sein, wenn es endlich passierte. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, eingeschlafen zu sein.

Stöhnend vor Schmerz richtete er sich ganz auf und drehte eine Runde durchs Zimmer. Als er sich gerade besonders herzhaft streckte und alles an ihm knackte, was nur hätte knacken können, betrat Madame Pomfrey die Station.

„Nun, Mr Potter, haben Sie die Nacht wieder einmal nicht in Ihrem Bett verbracht?", fragte sie und reichte Harry ein kleines Fläschchen in dem sich eine dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit befand.

Harry nahm das Fläschchen und wurde schlagartig rot. „Es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken... ich habe dort auf dem Stuhl gesessen... aber irgendwann...", versuchte sich Harry aus der brisanten Lage zu befreien.

„... aber irgendwann sind Sie eingeschlafen Mr Potter, ich weiß. So wie jede Nacht, seit Sie und Mr Malfoy Gast auf meiner Krankenstation sind.", winkte sie beschwichtigend ab und trat näher an das Krankenbett heran.

„Der Trank, den Sie in der Hand halten, wirkt hervorragend gegen Verspannungen jeder Art. Ich benutze ihn selbst seit Jahren und dachte, er könnte Ihnen gut tun."

„Madame Pomfrey?", fragte Harry während er den Trank entkorkte. „Müsste Malfoy nicht längst aufgewacht sein? Ich meine, wie lange sind wir hier? Eine Woche?"

„In der Tat sollte _Mr_ Malfoy spätestens heute aufwachen... Geben Sie ihm noch ein wenig Zeit. Das wird schon."

Harry seufzte und runzelte die Stirn. „Madame," begann er zögerlich, „warum bin ich eigentlich immer noch hier, wo doch nun klar ist, dass Malfoy mich nicht angesteckt hat?"

Für den Fall, dass Poppy nicht mit der Frage gerechnet hatte, oder sehr erstaunt war, verhielt sie sich ungewöhnlich ruhig. Routiniert drehte sie eine Runde um das Bett ihres Patienten und ließ sich weder von Harrys frustriertem Schnauben, noch von seinen stechenden Blicken in ihrem Rücken beirren.

„Nun, Mr Potter, ich sagte Ihnen doch bereits, dass ich Sie zwei Wochen hier behalten müsste, da sich die Inkubationszeit nicht genau berechnen lässt. Noch Fragen? Nicht? Gut, dann wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie sich, anstatt meine Kompetenz anzuzweifeln um Mr Malfoy kümmern könnten. Er macht gerade Anstalten aufzuwachen."

Der Gryffindor war für einen Moment wie betäubt von dieser Schimpftriade und konnte gar nicht fassen, was ihm die Medihexe soeben mitgeteilt hatte.

Er sah, wie sie sich Richtung Tür begab und wollte sie zurückhalten, als er plötzlich ein Stöhnen von Dracos Bett vernahm.

Sofort sprang er von seinem eigenen Bett auf, um sich über das Bett des Blonden zu beugen, der knurrend und murrend die Glieder streckte und dann unendlich langsam die Augen aufschlug.

X II X II X

Das Erste, was Draco sah, war schwarz gestrubbeltes Haar, goldene Haut und als er seinen Blick etwas fokussierte, wie sollte es auch anders sein – das Schicksal hasste ihn schließlich abgrundtief – besorgte, von dunklen, langen Wimpern umrandete, müde, jedoch wunderschöne grüne Augen...

Ihm war ernsthaft nach Lachen zu Mute. Doch es handelte sich nicht etwa um ein belustigtes Lachen, sondern eher ein bitteres zynisches Lachen, das tief in ihm aufstieg, wenn er auch nur daran _dachte_, dass es stets Potters grüne Augen sind, die er sieht, bevor er die Augen schließt und dass es ebenso Potters verdammte Augen sieht, wenn er die seinen wieder öffnet. Sei es nun nach Schlaf oder Unfall, oder sonst irgendetwas.

Doch das Schlimmste daran war nicht die Tatsache, _dass_ er diese grünen Augen sah, sondern viel eher die Erkenntnis, dass er diese Augen _nie_ besitzen würde, wenn er nicht schnell etwas unternähme.

Draco entschied sich also blitzschnell den Ahnungslosen zu spielen, um erst einmal kräftig Mitleid zu erregen.

„Was... was ist passiert," murmelte er und drehte den Kopf hin und her, „wo bin ich?"

„Du bist im Krankenflügel, Malfoy," antwortete Harry ganz ruhig, „du hattest durch eine schwere Grippe kurz vor den Ferien einen Schwächeanfall und bist zusammengebrochen. Madame Pomfrey hat darauf bestanden, dich die ersten zwei Wochen der Ferien noch hier zu behalten, damit du dich in aller Ruhe auskurieren kannst."

Der Gryffindor konnte förmlich die Gehirnwindungen unter dem seidigen, blonden Haar rattern sehen. Draco kombinierte normalerweise übermäßig schnell.

„Und..." Draco zögerte. „Was genau... machst DU dann hier, Potter?"

Harry errötete.

_Treffer versenkt,_ e_r kann seine Gefühle einfach nicht verstecken_, stellte Draco amüsiert fest und wartete geduldig auf eine wahrheitsgemäße Antwort. Schließlich wusste er alles Nötige aus Blaises Brief.

„Na ja... du bist mir quasi vor die Füße gefallen –"

„Pah! Das hättest du wohl gern! Malfoys fallen Potters nicht vor die Füße!" fiel Draco ihm aufbrausend ins Wort und wollte sich aufsetzen.

Sanft, aber bestimmt drückte Harry ihn mit der flachen Hand auf der Brust wieder in die Kissen zurück.

Draco keuchte unfreiwillig. Harrys Wärme bahnte sich ihren Weg durch seinen kühlen geschwächten Körper, ließ jede Faser in ihm beben und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Er musste sich, wenn auch nur dieses eine Mal – das schwor er sich innerlich – Potters Willen fügen.

„Jetzt lass mich doch erst einmal ausreden," begann er beschwichtigend von vorn, doch Draco wandte sich trotzig ab und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Harry folgte seinem Blick und fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo in der Ferne. „Weißt du, ich wollte mit dir sprechen, wegen dem, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist..."

Draco schnaubte leise vor sich hin.

_Es ist nichts zwischen uns vorgefallen Narbengesicht! Du hast mir deine dusseligen Gefühle aufgedrängt und erwartest jetzt wahrscheinlich auch noch dass ich sie erwidere..._

„Ich kann, nachdem was ich vor längerer Zeit getan habe nicht verlangen, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst..."

_Oh nein! In der Tat nicht!_

„... dennoch gibt es da eine Frage, die ich gern beantwortet hätte..." Harry fixierte nun wieder Draco, der weiter aus dem Fenster starrte.

_Hmmm... Pottylein... lass mich raten... Draco oh du meine große Liebe... kannst du mir je verzeihen? Nein, Potter... und jetzt schwirr ab!_

Stille.

Genervt verdrehte Draco die Augen und wandte sich um. _Was ist denn nun deine ach – so – wichtige Frage?_ wollte er Harry anfahren, aber es ging nicht, denn der Blick, der ihn nach seiner Hundertachtzig – Grad – Drehung empfing, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Unendlich traurig und schon ein wenig verzweifelt traf Grün auf Grau.

„Warum hast du mich ... berührt ... wie du es vor einigen Tagen getan hast, wenn du mich so sehr verabscheust, wie du es behauptest?"

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Was sollte er nur tun..._

Harry beugte sich über ihn und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Nicht," hauchte er dem blassen Jungen entgegen. „Du machst sie noch kaputt..."

Fassungslos beobachte der sonst so kühle Slytherin, wie er unter dem Finger auf seinen brennenden Lippen dahinschmolz.

Ohne recht zu wissen, was er tat, griff Draco mit seiner Hand nach Harrys Nacken und fuhr von dort aus in den seidigen Haaransatz.

Erschrocken riss der Held der Zauberwelt die Augen auf. Seine Hand glitt von den roten Lippen mit einem ungewollten, sanften Streicheln über die blasse Wange und kam auf dem Kopfkissen zum Erliegen.

Für eine kleine Ewigkeit verlor sich Draco in den schönsten Augen der Welt, las darin, was auch immer er in diesem Moment darin lesen wollte und verstärkte kaum merklich den Druck auf seine Hand, die immer noch auf Harrys Hinterkopf lag.

Wie in Trance ließ dieser geschehen und fragte sich doch – irgendwo im tiefsten Inneren seines Verstandes – wohin das führen sollte.

Als sie noch handbreit voneinander entfernt waren, hielt Draco inne und schloss die Augen, als würde ihm das Kommende unvorstellbare Schmerzen bereiten.

„_Harry ... ich_ ..." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und doch hatte jedes Wort sein Ziel erreicht.

Harrys Gedanken rasten, doch plötzlich war alles ganz klar. Er erinnerte sich an die Szene am See, als Draco nur sehr schwach gewispert seinen Namen auf den Lippen trug, als er ins Reich der Lebenden zurück gekehrt war und daran, was die kalte Hand an seiner Wange für ein unendlich, unerträglich schönes Gefühl in ihm hervorgerufen hatte.

_Es war also keine Einbildung..._ freute sich Harry völlig zusammenhangslos und konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Was... was möchtest du mir sagen?" fragte er leise mehr in den Raum, als an Draco gerichtet.

Draco richtete sich leicht auf, was zur Folge hatte, dass seine Stirn an Harrys lag. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen presste er hervor, was er sagen musste, wenigstens ein Mal, die Wahrheit.

„Harry, ich _kann_ nicht mit dir zusammen sein... aber ohne dich... ich kann nicht benennen was da genau in mir vorgeht, aber _ganz_ ohne dich zu sein, ist eine Vorstellung, die ich nicht ertrage..."

Draco sackte in die Kissen zurück, während Harry einen Moment brauchte, um Gesagtes zu verarbeiten.

Seine zweite Hand postierte sich auf der anderen Seite des Kissens, sodass der Blondschopf von ihnen umgeben war.

„Das genügt mir vorerst..." hauchte Harry und beugte sich zu Draco hinunter.

Krachend flog die Tür der Krankenstation auf.

„Nun meine Herren, haben Sie alles zwischen sich geklärt," fragte Poppy, als sie gerade noch mitbekam, wie die beiden Jungs so schnell wie möglich viel Abstand zwischen sich zu bringen versuchten.

Draco fing sich als Erster. „Ja, Madame Pomfrey... Potter hat mir gerade erklärt, dass ich vor seinen Füßen umgefallen bin, und er so freundlich war, mich hierher zu bringen, was aber auch zur Folge hatte, dass er mit mir zwei Wochen hier bleiben musste, da eine erhöhte Gefahr der Ansteckung bestanden hatte, so war es doch, oder Potter," wandte er sich nach seinem flüssigen Vortrag an Harry, der ihn völlig entgeistert anstierte.

_Woher wusste Draco von der Sache mit der Ansteckungsgefahr? Das hatte ich ihm noch nicht erzählt..._

„Nun, Mr Potter, verhält es sich so, wie Mr Malfoy sagt?" mischte sich Poppy in Harrys Gedanken, weil dieser nicht geantwortet hatte.

„Oh... ähh... ja, ja... genau so ist es gewesen," beeilte sich Harry zu bestätigen, doch der Gedanke, dass Draco ihn quasi ausgetestet hatte, ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los.

Poppy gab sich damit jedoch zufrieden und ging, nachdem sie Draco ein Erkältungsbad mit darauf folgender strikter Bettruhe verordnet hatte, ihrer Wege.

Harry hingegen, musste nachdenken. Das konnte er aber auf keinen Fall im Krankenflügel, weswegen er kurz einen Zettel für Madame Pomfrey kritzelte und dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort mit Draco zu wechseln, aus dem Krankenflügel verschwand.

X II X II X

Wie vom Donner gerührt, saß Draco in seinem Bett, als die Tür zuschlug. _Was war hier gerade geschehen? Hatte er Harry Potter gerade tatsächlich auf eine verquere Art und Weise, die er selbst nicht verstehen konnte zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn brauchte? Hatte er gesagt, dass es vorerst genug sei und... nein, nein... das war zu absurd..._

Er sah sich suchen im Raum um. _Ist Potter überhaupt hingegangen? Er steht genauso unter Quarantäne wie ich..._

Sein Blick fiel auf das Stück Pergament auf Harrys Bett. Neugierig wie er war sprang er aus dem Bett, ignorierte die Tatsache, dass der ‚Brief' an Madame Pomfrey adressiert war und begann zu lesen.

_Madame Pomfrey,_

_aufgrund Ihrer Fachkompetenz, die ich keinesfalls untergraben möchte, bin ich hier in Hogwarts geblieben. Dennoch sehe ich nicht ein, weshalb ich im Krankenflügel eingesperrt bleiben sollte, wenn das ganze Schloss leer ist und die Ansteckungsgefahr deshalb gleich null ist. Falls Sie mich suchen sollten, finden Sie mich in der Bibliothek. Ich gedenke dort einige Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, die ich über die Ferien aufbekommen habe._

_Ich werde mich spätestens gegen Abend wieder im Krankenflügel einfinden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, H. Potter_

So schnell es ging, warf sich Draco eine Hose und ein Shirt über, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und rannte aus dem Krankenflügel.

Als Poppy einige Zeit später wiederkam, traf sie fast der Schlag. Die Betten ihrer Patienten waren völlig zerwühlt und vor allen Dingen _leer_.

Die Nachricht, die Harry ihr hinterlassen hatte, sollte sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen, denn sie lag friedlich zusammengefaltet in Dracos Hosentasche versteckt...

X II X II X

Hallo meine Lieben... heute ein Wort zum Schluss...

Ich weiß ihr wollt, dass endlich was zwischen den beiden passiert... ich auch... aber ich muss doch alles vorbereiten... seid geduldig... dauert auch nicht mehr lange... versprochen...

Ach, ich hätte da noch eine kleine Bitte... ich bin zwar nicht neu in der „Szene" aber was PWP und AU heißt, wollte sich meinem Geist auch nach vermehrt angestrengtem Nachdenken einfach nicht erschließen. Wäre jemand so gnädig sich meines einfältigen Geistes zu erbarmen und mir eine Erklärung liefern, damit ich nicht dumm sterben muss???


	13. Wer suchet, der findet

Herzallerliebste Leserschaft!

Ich bin krank... nichts dramatisches... ich werd's überleben...

... und wie heißt es so schön: Des einen Leid, des anderen Freud; mit anderen Worten: ihr habt Glück, denn durch diese „Krankheit" bin ich logischerweise krank geschrieben, muss demzufolge NICHT arbeiten und habe so – ja ich schließe hiermit meine langweiligen Erläuterungen – Zeit zum Schreiben.

Trotz vieler lehrreicher Reviews – an dieser Stelle sei allen, die sich so sehr abgemüht haben, meine Allgemeinbildung zu erweitern, herzlichst gedankt – ist es Euch (will meinen, der Gesamtheit meiner Leser) leider NICHT gelungen, die 100 – Review – Grenze zu knacken, was mich mehr getroffen hat, als ich dachte...

**Schnief...**

Überlegungen, das nächste Kapitel erst hoch zu laden, wenn diese Grenze überschritten ist, habe ich bereits vor ihrer Entstehungen verworfen.

Ich finde solche Aktionen schwachsinnig. Entweder wollt Ihr mir schreiben, oder eben nicht...

Das ist nun einmal eine Sache, die ein Autor akzeptieren muss. Man darf das FEEDBACK nicht erzwingen... erstrecht nicht mit der Vorenthaltung der Fortsetzung...

In diesem Sinne: Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel und fühlt Euch frei, mir weiterhin zu schreiben, oder es zu lassen, wenn Ihr es nicht wollt...

Eure NoS

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Wer suchet, der findet**

Harry tapste auf leisen Sohlen durchs Schloss. Es war eigenartig für ihn, Hogwarts so leer zu erleben. Tag für Tag liefen schon fast unzählig viele Füße durch diese Gänge und nun war es so still, wie es zur Schulzeit nicht einmal nachts der Fall war.

_Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm... _dachte Harry und fröstelte. Die Situation war äußerst unheimlich, obwohl es helllichter früher Nachmittag war und es im Grunde nichts gab, wovor man sich fürchten müsste.

Doch vielleicht war gerade diese Leere _das_, wovor Harry sich fürchtete. So wie es aussah, war er, abgesehen von einigen Lehrern, dem Schulleiter und der Medihexe mit seinem Erzfeind allein in diesen riesigen Hallen. Er kannte sich in den Kerkern nicht besonders gut aus... Sollte Draco ihn irgendwo dort stellen und foltern, würde ihn wahrscheinlich keiner vermissen...

_Niemand wird deine Schreie hören..._

Harry sah sich verstohlen um. _Waren da nicht gerade Schritte?_

Er setzte seinen Weg fort und lauschte angestrengt, bis er sich selbst schalt. _Du wirst noch paranoid, wenn du so weiter machst_, sagte er sich innerlich.

Kurz bevor er die Bibliothek erreicht hatte, blieb er plötzlich stehen.

Er stöhnte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein ohnehin schon strubbliges Haar.

Wohl oder übel musste Harry Potter, der Retter der Zauberwelt einsehen, dass er seine Gedanken besser auf sein Vorhaben richten sollte, als über gefährlich gutaussehende Slytherins nachzudenken und machte ohne zu Zögern kehrt.

X II X II X

Draco erreichte die Bibliothek atemlos. Doch kurz bevor er die Klinke herunter drücken und eintreten wollte, hielt er inne.

_Was tue ich eigentlich hier?_ Ging es ihm nun unablässig durch den Kopf.

Harry hatte den Krankenflügel so überstürzt verlassen, dass Draco ihm gefolgt war, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken, warum er es tat.

Nun stand er da. Vor der Bibliothek. Und wusste nicht weiter.

_Was sagst du ihm, wenn er vor dir steht? Es tut mir leid? Nein... ganz bestimmt nicht. Malfoys entschuldigen sich nicht... schon gar nicht bei Harry Potter!_ So tief war er noch nicht gesunken.

Aber was genau war da gerade im Krankenflügel passiert? Er wollte doch sauer sein. Er wollte Potter keine Macht über ihn geben... er wollte ihn fertig machen, allein für die Impertinenz, die er an den Tag gelegt hatte, als er ihm gestanden hatte, in ihn, Draco Malfoy verliebt zu sein.

Doch dann...

Draco seufzte.

... kam alles anders... Harry sah ihn an... mit diesen unseligen, furchtbaren, alles durchschauenden, jeden Widerstand brechenden, alles Unwichtige verschwinden lassenden, unfassbar schönen Augen...

_Sieh mich nicht so an..._ hatte er noch gedacht, doch dann war es um alles geschehen, was er sich so sorgsam vorgenommen hatte.

„Warum hast du mich berührt wie du es vor einigen Tagen getan hast, wenn du mich so sehr verabscheust, wie du es behauptest?"

Die Worte drangen wie aus weiter Ferne sachte an sein Ohr.

Was sollte er darauf antworten? _Nur aus Spaß? Weil du das anbetungswürdigste Stück Fleisch bist, das je meinen Weg gekreuzt hat und ich einfach nicht länger widerstehen konnte, ein wenig an dir zu knabbern?_

Harry hätte sofort Reißaus genommen. Geistesabwesend biss sich Draco auf die Unterlippe um zu verhindern, dass seinem Mund Dinge entfleuchten, die in _diesem_ Zustand auf keinen Fall ausgesprochen werden durften.

Ein zarter Finger legte sich auf die geschundene Lippe, ein Stimmchen säuselte...

„_...Nicht, du machst sie noch kaputt..."_

Dracos Zähne lösten sich von seiner Lippe, sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Er hatte arge Probleme, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, nicht nach dem Finger zu schnappen. _Und doch..._

Seine Hände bewegten sich ohne sein bewusstes Zutun und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den malfoy'schen Verstand in dieser Sache zu Rate zu ziehen. Sie gruben sich in die pechschwarze, seidig weiche Masse und kosteten das Gefühl in ihnen zu sein, sie mit jeder einzelnen Fingerkuppe zu spüren, aus.

Er fühlte, wie der Finger von seinen Lippen glitt, genoss die kaum spürbare Bewegung auf seiner Wange, registrierte jeden Schauer, der sein Innerstes ins Schwanken geraten ließ.

„Harry ... ich ..." 

_Oh Harry, was soll ich dir nur sagen? Würdest du es verstehen? Könntest du damit leben?_

_Zuneigung... Verständnis... Geborgenheit... wie schaffst du es, all das mit deinen Augen auszusprechen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen?_

_Ich will dich spüren, deine Wärme in mich aufnehmen, dich nie mehr loslassen... wirst du mich wieder zurückweisen? _

_Ist es nicht nur das Verlangen nach verbotenen Früchten? Den Früchten eines anderen?_

_Ich kann dir nicht vertrauen... zumindest noch nicht ganz..._

„Harry, ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein... aber ohne dich... ich kann nicht benennen was da genau in mir vorgeht, aber ganz ohne dich zu sein, ist eine Vorstellung, die ich nicht ertrage..."

Danach ging alles furchtbar schnell. Pomfrey polterte in den Raum und zerstörte alles, was zwischen den beiden existiert hatte mühelos, die Magie des Moments war gebrochen und Draco Malfoy funktionierte, wie es sich für einen Draco Malfoy gehörte.

Dass ihm einige Details entgangen waren, durfte man mit Fug und Recht auf seine geistige Verwirrung schieben.

Dass Harry Potter nun, verspätet Reißaus nahm, durfte man hingegen auf _seine_ in diesem Moment aufgetretene geistige Verwirrung schieben...

Draco atmete tief durch.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, Pläne zu schmieden. Es würde sowieso alles anders kommen. Je mehr man plante, desto mehr würde garantiert schief gehen.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und drückte die Klinke hinunter, doch die Tür rührte sich nicht.

_Abgeschlossen? Aber, wenn er nicht HIER ist, wo ist er dann?_

X II X II X

...„Getrocknete Molchaugen?"...

...„König Arthurs Tafelrunde?"...

...„Schlangeköpfige Medusa?"...

„Tut mir leid Mr. Potter, ich kann Ihnen die Tür nicht öffnen..."

Harry stöhnte auf.

Seit über einer Stunde versuchte er, die Fette Dame zu überzeugen, den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum freizugeben. Er hatte sogar, was er sonst NIE getan hätte, seinen Promibonus ausgespielt, hatte ihr gesagt, _ER_ sei _DER HARRY POTTER_, der jetzt gefälligst in seinen Schlafsaal müsste, um einige wichtige Dokumente zu holen.

Dummerweise ließ sich ein Stück Leinwand, das mit zwei bis drei Kilo Ölfarbe beschmiert war, nicht so leicht beeindrucken, wie Harry es gedacht hatte.

_Wie kann man auch nur so blöd sein_... geisterte es in seinem Kopf umher.

Er hatte immerhin den Entschluss gefasst, seine _freie_ Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen und seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen...

... leider hatte er keinerlei Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass er, um dies auch wirklich durchziehen zu können, sowohl seine Aufzeichnungen, als auch seine Schreibutensilien und einige Rollen Pergament benötigen würde.

Glücklicherweise war es ihm noch siedend heiß eingefallen, bevor er die Bibliothek betreten hatte.

Doch wie sollte er jetzt an seine Sachen kommen? Ron hatte sie sicher nicht mitgenommen, schließlich hätte er ja zu den Dursleys gemusst.

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke schlug in Harrys Gehirnwindungen ein. _Was, wenn die Sachen schon bei den Dursleys waren? _

Noch ehe die Fette Dame es sich hätte anders überlegen konnte, war Harry um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu Dumbledore um ihn zu fragen, wo seine Sachen geblieben waren und wie er an sie rankommen könnte.

X II X II X

Keine zehn Minuten später erschien Slytherins – Eisprinz – himself vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame.

„Ist Potter da drin?" schnarrte er das wenig entzückte Gemälde an und warf der Fetten Dame einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Du hast ihn leider verpasst..."antwortete sie mit spöttischem Unterton, der Draco vermittelte, dass sie die Tatsache, ihn gehörig auflaufen lassen zu können, mit jeder Leinwandfaser zutiefst genoss.

„Lass mich raten... Du wirst mir auch nicht sagen, wo er hin wollte?"

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, sähe ich davon großzügig ab..."

Draco schenkte ihr noch einen seiner patentierten Todesblicke, wandte sich ab und ging.

„Blöder Schinken..." hörte die Fette Dame ihn noch fluchen und fühlte sich in ihrem Handeln über die Maßen bestätigt.

Zufrieden grinsend begab sie sich zu ihrer Freundin im dritten Stock um ihr alles brühwarm zu erzählen.

X II X II X

Schon nach dem dreizehnten Versuch hatte sich der Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro zur Seite geschoben.

_Gute alte Zitronenbonbons..._ dachte Harry, doch dann blieb er abrupt stehen.

Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig vor der Bürotür zum Stehen und konnte sich wiedereinmal nur wundern. Vor ihm erstreckte sich die massige Tür, an der zwei Pergamentrollen befestigt, wovon eines mit einem grünen und das andere mit einem roten Band verschlossen, waren.

Harry schnappte sich beide und entrollte im Gehen das Pergament mit dem roten Band.

Lieber Harry,

Ich war mir sicher, das du dich früher oder später auf den Weg in mein Büro machen würdest...

Harry schaute auf. _War er so durchschaubar?_

... deine Sachen findest du in einem Zimmer, unweit des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes, hinter dem Wandteppich in den die „Mondscheinnacht" geknüpft ist. Ich dachte es ist unnötig, den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum in Betrieb zu halten, wenn nur noch ein Schüler da ist. Dein Passwort lautet ‚Silberschweif'.

_Wie poetisch..._

Madame Pince ist übrigens, wie ich, verreist.

_Damit hätte sich das Hausaufgaben machen erledigt..._

Einen Schlüssel für die Bibliothek findest du in einem kleinen Geheimfach bei der Tür. Das Passwort lautet ‚Wissensdurst'.

_Ein Schlüssel? Na wenn das kein Freifahrtsschein ist. Die ganze Bibliothek ohne die Pince!_

Tu uns beiden und Madame Pomfrey den Gefallen, NICHT in die Verbotene Abteilung zu gehen. Wir wollen sie ja schließlich nicht die gesamten Ferien mit der Heilung irgendwelcher Flüche beschäftigen , nicht wahr?

_Mist_.

Nun Harry, das wäre alles für den Moment. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, kannst du dich vertrauensvoll an Madame Pomfrey wenden, die sich auch um deine und Mr Malfoys Abreise kümmern wird.

_Und was ist mit der Rolle für Malfoy?_

Ach, ja... bevor ich es vergesse, sei doch bitte so nett und nimm Mr Malfoy seinen Brief mit. Ich fürchte ihm ist... meine Vorliebe für Süßes nicht so bekannt wie dir.

_Ich bin also tatsächlich so leicht zu durchschauen, ja?_

Viel Spaß in den Ferien, Professor A. Dumbledore

Harry faltete das Pergament zusammen und steckte es in seine Tasche. Über einen Geheimgang ging er in den Gryffindorturm zurück, bog jedoch vor dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame in einen Seitengang ab und stand nun vor besagtem Wandteppich. Kurz sah er sich um, ob ihm auch niemand gefolgt war und wisperte dann das Passwort.

Ein leises _plopp_ ertönte und als er den Teppich ein Stück zur Seite zog, verbarg sich dahinter tatsächlich eine Tür. Er tat sie auf und trat ins Zimmer. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein gemütlicher Raum mit einem großen Bett, einem Kleiderschrank, einem Schreibtisch und einer weiteren Tür, die sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Badezimmertür herausstellte.

So wie es aussah, hatte Dumbledore ihm übergangsweise das Zimmer des Gryffindor – Vertrauensschülers zur Verfügung gestellt. Grinsend lief er auf das Himmelbett zu und ließ sich in die weichen Daunendecken fallen. Er warf noch ein kurzer Blick auf seine Sachen, die neben dem Bett standen und seine Eule, der eine gemütliche Stange und Futter zurechtgemacht waren, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen und er in den ersten ruhigen Schlaf seit fünf Tagen abdriftete.

X II X II X

Als Harry wieder erwachte, war es bereits dunkel. Donnergrollen drang an seine Ohren. _Wie spät es wohl sein mochte, _fragte er sich und sprang auf.

Er nahm sich hastig seine Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

Vor der mächtigen Pforte wisperte er das Passwort und bemerkte mit Freude, wie sich ein kleines Türchen rechts von ihm zeigte. Er zog an dem kleinen Knauf und sah, fein säuberlich auf einen Haken gehängt, den wuchtigen Schlüssel.

Nachdem er einige Zeit mit dem Schloss gekämpft und den Kampf letzten Endes doch gewonnen hatte, ließ sich die Tür mit dem gewohnten Knarren öffnen.

Harry entschied sich, nur eine Kerze anzuzünden, anstatt sämtliche Fackeln zu entfachen. Es wirkte gemütlicher und warum hätte er, nur für sich allein die ganze Bibliothek erleuchten sollen?

Er suchte sich einen Tisch, nahe den großen Fenstern und begann seine Sachen auszupacken. Vor seinem geistigen Auge schwirrten bereits seine Hausaufgaben.

Verwandlung ... drei Rollen über die Gefahren bei Transformationen von Tieren zu Gegenständen,

Zaubertränke ... die üblichen vier Rollen Wiederholung des letzten Schuljahrs,

Geschichte der Zauberei ... Koboldaufstände, _schon wieder_, schimpfte Harry stumm vor sich hin,

Zauberkunst ... zwei Rollen über die vielfältigen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten des ‚_Wingardium leviosa_'...

Harry seufzte. Er schlug sein Zaubertränkebuch auf, doch konnte er sich nicht recht konzentrieren.

Ein Blitz erhellte die Bibliothek für einen Moment, Regen begann gegen die Scheiben zu klopfen. Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Wie in Trance beobachtete er, wie sich das Unwetter immer mehr zusammenbraute. Der Wind wurde immer stärker, peitschte die Bäume, bog sie fast bis zum Boden durch. Der Regen wurde stärker und schlug nun mit voller Kraft gegen das Glas.

Harry überhörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, ebenso wie die Schritte, die ihm, wenn auch bedacht, stetig näher kamen.

X II X II X

Draco wanderte, nachdem er bei der Fetten Dame derartig abgeblitzt war, bestimmt eine Stunde mit der Hoffnung durchs Schloss, dass Potter ihm vielleicht zufällig über den Weg laufen könnte.

Da dies aber nicht der Fall war ging er zu Plan B, dem Quidditchfeld, und schließlich Plan C, dem See, über. Es kam wie es kommen musste, Potter war und blieb unauffindbar. Draco beschloss das beste daraus zu machen und legte sich für eine Weile ans Ufer des Sees.

Er musste eingenickt sein, dass als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich der Himmel merklich verdunkelt. Der Duft eines kommenden Gewitters lag in der Luft. Draco beeilte sich auf die Füße zu kommen und hechtete zum Schloss zurück. Als er die Treppe zum Eingang erreicht hatte, fielen die ersten Tropfen.

Wohin sollte er jetzt gehen? Wo könnte er Potter noch suchen?

Vielleicht sollte er zurück in den Krankenflügel. Möglicherweise war Potter schon zurück.

Vielleicht sollte er aber auch noch einmal zur Bibliothek zurück, wo alles begonnen hatte. Es konnte doch gut sein, dass die Tür nur verklemmt war und Potter schon seit Stunden dort hockte und seine Aufgaben erledigte.

Gedacht, getan. Draco sprintete zur Bibliothek in den dritten Stock, immer zwei Stufen der Treppe auf einmal nehmend und gönnte sich schließlich eine kleine Pause, als er die Tür erreicht hatte.

_Also los Draco_, ermutigte er sich selbst und betätigte noch einmal die Klinke. Zu seiner großen Überraschung ließ sich die Tür, bis auf das wohlbekannte Knarren, widerstandslos öffnen. Schnell schlüpfte er durch den schmalen Spalt, schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder und spähte in den Raum. Was er entdeckte, ließ ihn mitten in der Bewegung erstarren.

Der Raum war bis auf eine kleine, fast heruntergebrannte Kerze, in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht. Der Regen prasselte geräuschvoll an die Fenster, Blitze huschten hin und wieder zwischen den schweren düsteren Wolken umher, Donnergrollen folgte ihnen. Inmitten dieser Szenerie stand Harry Potter, eine Hand an das Fenster gepresst, als wollte er den Regen fühlen, und schien doch, als würde er nichts von dem was um ihn geschah, wahrnehmen.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Draco, sodass dieser nicht wusste, ob er bemerkt worden war, oder nicht. Doch im Grunde war es auch egal. Er war nicht im Stande den Blick abzuwenden.

Es war, als zöge Harry ihn zu sich, als existiere ein unsichtbares Band zwischen ihnen, dessen Länge sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde verringerte.

Mit der ihm eigenen Grazie bewegte er sich, ohne auch nur das geringste, störende Geräusch zu verursachen, auf den schmalen Körper zu, der vor Faszination am Fenster eingefroren zu sein schien.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er wusste nicht einmal mehr, _warum_ er Harry den ganzen Tag durch das Schloss verfolgt und ihn schon fast verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Er wusste nur eines: Er musste ihm jetzt nah sein. _Sehr_ nah.

Er überwand den übrigen Abstand zwischen ihnen, schlang ohne zu zögern von hinten seine Arme um Harrys Taille und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Nacken.

Der Gryffindor erwachte schlagartig aus seiner Trance, erschrak jedoch nicht. Schließlich wusste er, wessen starke Arme sich um ihn wanden und wessen warmer Atem ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen den Rücken hinunter schickte. Er konnte es fühlen, konnte es riechen. Niemand in seinem Bekanntenkreis hatte einen solch unwiderstehlichen, markanten Duft an sich.

Harry entschied, vorerst nichts zu unternehmen. Sein Blick war noch immer starr auf das Unwetter jenseits der Scheibe unter seiner Hand gerichtet.

Doch dann...

Er spürte weiche, warme Lippen an seinem Hals, Hände, die begannen sanft seinen Bauch zu streicheln, die sich ihren Weg unter den Stoff seines Shirts bahnten und die empfindliche Haut über den Hüftknochen liebkosten...

... fielen Harrys Augen zu...

Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, verschaffte den fordernden Lippen mehr Raum, lehnte sich in die kräftigen Hände, erlaubte seinem Körper, die Berührungen zu genießen, nach denen er sich so gesehnt hatte...

... er ließ die Hand von der kalten Scheibe gleiten...

Sein Gesicht glühte und er hatte das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren, als die Hände an seinen Seiten entlang fuhren und schließlich den Weg auf seine Brust fanden, sein Herz schlug so unglaublich hart und schnell, er musste es einfach spüren...

... und hatte das Gefühl mindestens drei Meter über seinem Körper zu schweben.

Er musste es wissen... bevor _DAS_ hier ungeahnte Ausmaße annahm, musste er es wissen...

„Woher wusstest du von der Sache mit der Ansteckungsgefahr?", keuchte er gegen die Glasscheibe.

„Blaise hat mir einen Brief zukommen lassen in dem es stand..." antwortet Gefragter wahrheitsgemäß ohne seine Liebkosungen zu unterbrechen.

Die Erwähnung des Namens hätte sowohl Draco, als auch Harry Einhalt gebieten sollen, es hätte ihnen die Falschheit ihres derzeitigen Handelns vor Augen führen sollen, es hätte sie wenigstens ein bisschen stutzen lassen sollen...

Aber das tat es nicht.

Draco leckte sich hingebungsvoll Harrys Hals entlang, während seine Hände seine Brust und seinen flachen Bauch verwöhnten. Tatsächlich spürte er den heftigen Herzschlag unter der exquisiten Haut, hörte Harrys flachen Atem...

... und fand ihn umwerfend...

„Ich denke, ihm würde nicht gefallen, was wir hier tun," meinte er zwischen zwei Küssen, die er unter mildem Einsatz seiner Zähne auf Harrys Hals platzierte.

Er stöhnte leise. „Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er mehr aus Gewohnheit, als aus Interesse.

„Na ja," flüsterte er bedeutungsvoll, „als das mit der kleinen Ravenclaw passiert ist, fand er das auch nicht so toll, wie ich seinem Brief entnehmen konnte..." Seine Finger zwirbelten eine Brustwarze, „...er hat mir Auflagen erteilt..."

Harry keuchte, nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor unbändiger Lust. „Was wolltest du denn von dieser Ravenclaw, wenn du Blaise hast, du Fremdgeher?" fragte er gespielt ernst und versucht krampfhaft seinen Atem zu beruhigen.

„Hey, ich hab nicht mit ihr geschlafen," verteidigte sich der Slytherin, wobei er mit einer Hand den Bauchnabel seines Opfers umkreiste und mit der anderen den muskulösen Brustkorb entlang strich. „ich bin ihr nur kurzzeitig verfallen, Weißt du, sie hatte fast so schöne Augen wie..." er brach ab und senkte seinen Mund wieder auf den sonnenverwöhnten Nacken.

„Wie wer?" stöhnte Harry atemlos, als er fühlte, wie die Hand, die zuvor am Bauchnabel gewesen war, sich langsam in tiefere Gefilde bewegte.

„Wie _du_..." antwortete Draco fast unhörbar und ließ seine Hände auf Harrys Hüfte ruhen.

Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit, wandte sich dem Gewitter ab, auf das er schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr geachtet hatte. Er drehte sich in Dracos Armen und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Draco stockte der Atem. Noch nie hatte er einen solchen Augenaufschlag gesehen. Harrys Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen, obwohl sie von Lust verschleiert nur halb geöffnet waren.

Harry sah wie Dracos Lippen, Dracos wundervolle, geschwollene, rosige Lippen bebten, unterdrückte ein genießerisches Stöhnen und er tat das für ihn einzig Richtige, verschloss sie mit seinen eigenen. Er war vorsichtig, nippte nur sehr leicht an der empfindlichen Haut, schwelgte im Sturm der Glücksgefühle, der auf ihn niederging...

Der Blonde brauchte zwei Sekunden um zu verstehen.

Zwei weitere um zu reagieren und zu handeln. Er fing die süßen Lippen des Gryffindors, bevor sie sich ihm wieder entziehen konnten mit seinen eigenen, saugte an der köstlichen Unterlippe, zog den lusttrunkenen, heißen Körper fester an sich.

Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schnappte nach Luft.

„Verstößt das nicht gegen deine Auflagen, Fremdgeher?" fragte er Draco zwischen zwei Atemzügen.

„Nein...," grinste dieser und entlockte Harry damit ein kleines Seufzen, „er hatte mir lediglich verboten jemand anderen zu küssen... nun ist es aber so, dass _du_ mich geküsst hast..."

„Wenn das so ist..." schmunzelte Harry hinterhältig, „küss mich!"

Noch bevor Harry zuende gesprochen hatte, legten sich Dracos Lippen auf seine, neckte sie mit seiner samtigen Zunge bis sie sich auftaten um ihr Einlass zu gewähren. Stürmisch erkundete sie fremdes Terrain, traf auf ein tiefes Stöhnen, suchte ihren Gegenpart...

Als sie sich berührten, glaubte Harry er würde ohnmächtig. Hitze stieg ihm in den Kopf, ein seltsames Kribbeln durchdrang seinen Körper, seine Beine knickten wie Streichhölzer im Sturm unter ihm weg.

Draco dirigierte seinen willenlosen Körper zu einem wuchtigen Tisch in der Nähe und drückte Harry noch im Kuss darauf nieder.

Wieder war es Harry, der den Kuss löste. Er fixierte den unwiderstehlichen Slytherin über ihm, seine Stimme war voller Genugtuung. „Fremdgeher!" hauchte er ihm entgegen und funkelte ihn aus seinen mittlerweile vor Lust dunkelgrünen Augen an.

Es genügte um Dracos filigranes Gebäude der Beherrschung erneut krachend zum Einsturz zu bringen. „Das ist es mir allemal wert," knurrte er, stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab und beugte sich hinab um erneut von der lohnenswertesten Sünde der Welt zu naschen.

X II X II X


	14. Is anybody realy

_**Liebe Reviewer, liebe Leser und liebe (verdammt nochmal!!!) Schwarzleser!**_

_**Ich MUSS jetzt einfach mal Luft ablassen... alle die für das letzte Kapitel reviewt haben, sind außen vor und Ihnen sei gedankt, denn nur dank Ihnen habe ich meinen Schweinehund überwunden und doch noch geschrieben...**_

_**Ich kann Euch gar nicht sagen, wie überaus,... wie unerklärlich und abgrundtief ENTTÄUSCHT ich war. **_

_**Wie hätte ich auch nur ahnen können, dass Ihr Euch, wenn ich schreibe „ich kann kein Review erzwingen", dazu aufgerufen fühlt GAR NICHT zu reviewen????? Es ist ja erfreulich, dass es in bestimmt zwei Monaten wenigstens 7 Leute geschafft haben doch noch ein Sätzchen dazulassen. 6!!!!! Von 273, die das Kapitel gelesen haben...7!!!!!!! **_

_**Und das, wo ich diese Kapitel so geliebt habe!!!! Es war quasi mein Baby...und Euch hat es nicht interessiert... oder es war Euch nicht gut genug, dass ihr ein Review dalassen wolltet...**_

_**Wie auch immer... ich hoffe ich muss nicht mehr erwähnen, dass ich mich sehr über den ein oder anderen Kommentar freuen würde. Über JEDEN!!! Auch Kritik ist wichtig!**_

_**Eure, wieder abgekühlte, NoS

* * *

**_

**_Dreizehntes Kapitel: Is anybody realy able to change?_**

Seit gut einer Viertelstunde schimpfte Poppy wie ein Rohrspatz.

„Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy was fällt Ihnen ein einfach zu verschwinden?"

Die Medihexe war außer sich.

„Die Betten leer, keine Nachricht oder auch nur irgendein Zeichen, wo Sie sich aufhalten... Wie können Sie derart unvernünftig handeln?"

Harry und Draco fanden den Fußboden des Krankenflügels gerade wahnsinnig interessant. So viele kleine Steinchen, die sich in den Ritzen der großen Steinbrocken angesammelt haben... Bestimmt ist das noch nie jemandem aufgefallen...

„Mr Malfoy, von Ihnen bin ich ganz besonders enttäuscht. Mr Potter setzt sich selbstlos einer extremen Ansteckungsgefahr aus um Sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen und Sie haben nichts besseres zu tun, als durchs Schloss zu rennen, kaum dass Sie wieder die Augen aufbekommen!"

„Ja aber – " setzte Draco an.

„Es war nicht seine Schuld," fiel ihm Harry ins Wort. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Hausaufgaben erledigen. Deshalb bin ich gegangen..."

Ohne äußerlich eine Miene zu verziehen, triumphierte Poppy innerlich. _Es war ja so klar, dass Potter für Malfoy in die Presche springen würde..._

„Ihre Hausaufgaben... so so, und dafür benötigen Sie den gesamten Nachmittag, bis spät in die Nacht hinein?"

Harry wurde die Situation zusehends unangenehmer. „Na ja... bevor ich in die Bibliothek konnte, musste ich meine Sachen holen. Weil die Fette Dame mich aber nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen hat, bin ich zu Dumbledores Büro gegangen, wo ich die Passwörter für die Bibliothek und mein Zimmer erhalten habe..."

„Und weil Sie so neugierig waren, sind Sie erst in Ihr Zimmer gegangen und haben dort vor lauter Staunen den halben Nachmittag zugebracht?"

„Nicht ganz..."

„Mr Potter, Sie spielen mit meiner Geduld, wie war es denn dann?"

„Ich wollte mich nur kurz auf das Bett legen... und da muss ich irgendwie eingeschlafen sein... Sie wissen doch, wie wenig ich in den letzten Tagen geschlafen habe..."

Poppy neigte abwägend den Kopf. Harry hatte wirklich extrem wenig Schlaf bekommen. Die Nächte an Dracos Bett schienen ihn mehr mitgenommen zu haben, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Sie hätten mir trotzdem eine Nachricht hinterlassen können."

„Es tut mir leid..."

Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Nachdem Harry die gesamte Schuld übernommen hatte, wäre es blöd zu erwähnen, dass Harry sehr wohl eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte. Es würde ihn als Lügner hinstellen, weil er der Medihexe diesen Sachverhalt schlichtweg vorenthalten hat.

Poppy seufzte. „Nun gut, Ihnen ist ja nichts passiert, ich will noch mal ein Auge zudrücken. Aber wehe Ihnen, das passiert noch einmal! Mr Malfoy, Sie gehen sofort ins Bett zurück und Sie, Mr Potter, haben ja nun ein eigenes Zimmer. Ich sehe keine Veranlassung, Sie noch länger hier zu behalten. Es sieht nicht so aus, als hätten Sie sich angesteckt."

„In Dumbledores Brief stand, Sie wären für unsere Heimreise zuständig Madame..."

„Das stimmt Mr Potter. Der Hogwartsexpress wird Sie und Mr Malfoy in zwei Tagen nach London bringen und bis dahin wünsche ich keine weiteren Zwischenfälle, ist das klar?"

„Ja Ma'am..." antworteten Draco und Harry im Chor.

„Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, wünsche ich Ihnen beiden eine geruhsame Nacht." schloss Mme Pomfrey die Diskussion ab und verschwand.

Schweigend ging Harry zu seinem Bett und sammelte die wenigen Dinge zusammen, die er auf dem Nachttisch hatte liegen lassen.

Draco nutzte die Zeit um sich, ebenso schweigend, umzukleiden und zu seinem Bett zu tapsen.

Er sah Harry zum Ausgang laufen, die Klinke herunter drücken und die Tür öffnen. _Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach so gehen lassen..._

„Gute Nacht Potter!"

Harry hielt in der Bewegung inne und wandte sich langsam um. „Bis morgen Malfoy!" antwortete er grinsend und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

X II X II X

_„Silberschweif"_

Harry ließ seine Sachen fallen und warf sich auf sein Bett.

Er konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Leicht fuhr er mit einem Finger über seine Lippen. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln erfasste ihn und zog sich durch seinen ganzen Körper.

_Wie hatte er nur so unvernünftig sein können? Hatte er mit diesem Kuss nicht sämtliche Ideale verraten, die er für so wichtig befunden hatte? Hatte er sich nicht einem Jungen hingegeben, der eigentlich vergeben und somit für ihn tabu war? _

_Auch wenn die Initiative eindeutig nicht von ihm ausgegangen war, so war er doch allemal derjenige, der es weder verhindert, noch unterbunden hatte..._

So sehr sich Harry auch bemühte, das schlechte Gewissen, das sich hartnäckig in seinen Geist zu brennen versuchte, scheiterte kläglich an einer Mauer Glück, die sich irgendwann zwischen der ersten Berührung und diesem unglaublichen ersten Kuss aufgebaut hatte.

_Wie konnte etwas so schönes verwerflich oder gar falsch sein?_

Mit einem Lächeln auf den rosigen Lippen glitt Harry schließlich in den erholsamsten Schlaf seit Tagen.

X II X II X

In einer anderen Ecke des Schlosses konnte ein Slytherin hingegen keine ruhige Minute finden.

Draco lag wach und starrte ins Leere.

Noch immer fühlte er die weiche, sonnenverwöhnte Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen ... und der süße Geschmack des Gryffindor haftete auf seinen Lippen.

Ein Schauer bahnte sich seinen Weg über Dracos Rücken als er an Harry dachte, wie er sich an ihn gedrängt, leidenschaftlich gestöhnt hatte und sich völlig in seine Arme fallen ließ...

Harry machte einfach wundervolle Geräusche... nicht dass Draco keinen Wert auf ihre zahllosen Streitereien gelegt hatte, aber noch besser als bissige Kommentare gefielen ihm das Keuchen und Seufzen des Goldjungen, wenn er sich vor Verzückung kaum noch kontrollieren konnte. Wie überaus heißes, beinahe schon flüssiges Wachs schien er in seinen Händen und allein die Vorstellung, dass er Draco derjenige war, der Harry auf jede nur denkbare Art hätte formen können, brachte sein Blut erneut in Wallung...

_Er hatte sich tatsächlich nicht gewehrt... Warum hat er sich nicht gewehrt? Potter wusste von Blaise... Was war aus seiner Moralvorstellung und seinem Heldenmut geworden?_

Draco grinste.

_Ich bin einfach unwiderstehlich... es war ja so klar, dass er sich früher oder später nicht mehr zurückhalten könnte... einem Draco Malfoy konnte nun mal keiner dauerhaft widerstehen..._

Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke, der ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„_... ich... ich habe mich in dich verliebt..."_

Siedend heiß kamen ihm Harrys Worte ins Gedächtnis zurück...

_Er wird doch nicht etwa denken, dass ich ..._

Draco entfleuchte ein lautloses Stöhnen.

_Oh. Mein. Gott..._

X II X II X

Draco fand Harry am nächsten Abend, wie erwartet in der Bibliothek, wo dieser einen Haufen Bücher vor sich gestapelt hatte. Vorwurfsvoll flackerte die kleine Kerze, als Draco kurz vor Harry, wohlweißlich einen Sicherheitsabstand einhaltend, stehen blieb.

Er hatte sich das ganz genau überlegt. Er würde Potter sagen, dass _diese Sache _am Vorabend nichts zu bedeuten hatte, dass sie beide das am besten vergessen und dass es am besten nie wieder vorkommen sollte, dass sie beide sich küssten ... oder er an Harrys unwiderstehlichem Hals knabberte ... oder dass seine Hände ihren Weg auf seine unglaublich verführerische Haut fände... ...

_Verdammt!_

Der Slytherin fluchte innerlich. Jedes Mal, wenn seine Gedanken zum vergangenen Abend schweiften, setzte sein Verstand aus und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Potter dazu bringen, dass er ihn, Draco mit seinen heißen Augen anflehte, ihn endlich zu nehmen; oder, Potter loswerden.

Nach großem Hadern und vielem Gefluche hatte sich Draco doch für die zweite Möglichkeit entschieden. Dieses Verliebt – sein – Ding war doch zu gefährlich für ihn... am Ende würde Potter noch anhänglich und von ihm verlangen, mit ihm zu kuscheln... nicht auszudenken...

Er setzte also seine Ich – bin – zu – cool – um – überhaupt – die – gleiche – Luft – wie – du – zu – atmen – Maske auf und baute sich neben Harry auf.

„Potter.."

Jetzt spring bloß nicht gleich auf um mir um den Hals zu fallen...

Harry sah nicht einmal auf.

Draco stutzte und runzelte die Stirn. _Was soll das denn jetzt? _

„POTTER..." kam es nun etwas eindringlicher von dem blonden Schönling.

Völlig unbeeindruckt strich sich Angesprochener mit den Fingern leicht über den Hals...

Unerwartete Hitze stieg in Draco auf. _Er ignoriert mich. Wie kann Potter es wagen, mich nach gestern zu ignorieren?! Und überhaupt, was fällt ihm eigentlich ein so unbewusst sexy zu sein???_

... und knetete den offenbar verspannten Nacken.

_Nein! Bitte nicht! Was fällt dir ein?! Ich bin doch sogar fast nett... ich will nur nicht mit dir kuscheln... Hör auf!_ dachte Draco verzweifelt.

Harry schloss die Augen und streckte sich genüsslich, wobei Draco einen Blick auf seinen flachen Bauch erhaschen konnte, als sein Pullover ein winziges Stück nach oben rutschte. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, sein Atem kam nur noch stoßweise und sein Verstand verabschiedete sich entgültig in den Kurzurlaub.

„Potter du machst mich wahnsinnig..."hauchte Draco noch, bevor er Harrys Stuhl zu sich drehte, sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzte und Harrys Lippen mit seinen versiegelte bevor dieser auch nur die Chance gehabt hätte, zu protestieren oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen.

Stürmisch suchte sich seine Zunge ihren Weg zwischen Harrys Lippen, die sich keuchend öffneten und den Weg in den willigen Mund freigaben. Ergeben stöhnte Harry in den Kuss, er drängte Draco sein Becken entgegen und seine Hände fanden automatisch den Weg in sein Haar.

„Gib's zu, Malfoy, du stehst auf mich," nuschelte Harry gegen Dracos Lippen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern Malfoys Hals entlang.

„Niemals, Potter," erwiderte er und unterdrückte ein Schaudern, das ihn beinahe laut aufstöhnen ließ. „du darfst nicht immer..." er bewegte sein Becken leicht hin und her und wurde mit einem erstickten Keuchen belohnt, „von dir auf andere schließen..."

„Nun, wenn das so ist, Malfoy," Harry legte seine Lippen hauchzart auf die des Slytherin, erkundete jeden Zentimeter mit seiner Zunge und nahm den süßen Geschmack in sich auf, „...bin ich wohl gezwungen..." mit einem kräftigen Ruck stand Harry auf und hob Draco von seinem Schoß, „...dieses nette Beisammensein..." seine Lippen streiften Dracos Hals und registrierte Dracos Seufzen mit Wohlwollen, „...aufzulösen."

Er wandte sich ab und stolzierte mit einem lässigen „_Accio Hausaufgaben!_", ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen aus der Bibliothek und ließ einen äußerst verwirrten Draco Malfoy eiskalt stehen.

X II X II X

* * *


	15. The hard way home

_**Hallo meine Süßen!**_

_**Erst einmal wünsche ich Euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr! Ich bin mehr als erfreut und auch ein bisschen belustigt, dass mein „Anschiss" tatsächlich was gebracht hat... Hätt ich ja nicht gedacht... grins... also... Aus aktuellem Anlass nun die Kommis zu den Kommis:**_

_**Slytherins Schlange... Ich bin mal nicht so... reuigen Sündern sei vergeben... lächel... Danke für dein Review!**_

_**silbernewolfsfrau... Wir werden sehen, ob Draco das verzeiht... dir auch frohe Weihnachten nachträglich! Bissl spät... sorry... grins... danke für deine Treue!**_

_**Cheperi...Willkommen in meiner illustren, wohl doch nicht ganz so kleinen Runde der Leserschaft!**_

_**Fussel...was für ein süßer Nick!!!Weißt du... in der Chronik habe ich festgestellt, dass die meisten Leser nach dem ersten Chappi abgesprungen sind... Vielleicht sollte ich es löschen... Was sagst du dazu?**_

_**Sweet Fay...Auch dir sei für deine konstante Treue gedankt. Großer Knutsch!!!**_

_**OamyBlacKo... zu deinem Kommi bleibt mir außer einem riesigen Danke nur eines in Bezug auf Harry sagen: Manchmal muss ein Held tun, was ein Held tun muss...lach**_

_**Giftschnecke...war es nicht ein toller Abgang?! Ich fand ihn spitze... und dabei war er nicht einmal geplant... Kam eher spontan... aber trotzdem gut... grins**_

_**Weihnachtsengel...danke für dein Review... ich weiß, das „normale" Autoren auch kein persönliches Feedback bekommen... aber hey, die sehen wenigstens Verkaufszahlen und die Kasse klingeln, ... darum geht es mir natürlich nicht, aber es ist nun einmal schöner, wenn man eine Reaktion für seine Arbeit bekommt... angenommen ich schreibe großen, großen Mist und das in unangemessener Menge... nur mal angenommen... und KEINER hat den Ar... in der Hose mir das zu sagen... ja? Dann produziere ich weiterhin so großen Mist... und das wollen wir doch alle nicht, oder? Also : fleißig weiter reviewen!!!**_

_**teddy172...danke für deinen vehementen Aufruf!!! Du bist soooo süß!!! Lass dich knuddeln!**_

_**Fuzca...sorry für den Cliff... aber hey... was wäre das Leben ohne ein bisschen Spannung?!**_

_**Zissy...am Plätzchen knabber... jaaaa ich hab's mir lange aufgehoben!!! Girns... is schon tragisch mit den beiden... ich denke, bei all den Geschichten müssten sie schon unter ner ganzen Menge von multiblen Persönlichkeitsspaltungen leiden... aber was soll's... damit müssen sie halt leben... selbst Schuld, wenn man ein so verdammt heißes Paar abgibt... grins**_

_**Schattentaenzerin...na hey... ist ja nicht so, dass ich kein lemon schreiben wollte… hab ich ja immerhin schon… aber ich will das mit den beiden nicht überstürzen… hab doch noch was mit ihnen vor! Geduld!!!**_

_**Laila-Feder...Was soll ich dir schreiben? Du bist unglaublich! Als ich meine Reviewliste gesehen habe, bin ich fast umgekippt... mein armes kleines Schreiberherz wollte schier zerspringen vor unbändiger Freude!!!!!!! Ich wollte weinen!!!! Aber ein Schwall Endorphine, der durch meinen Körper gespült wurde, hielt mich gnadenlos davon ab! EIN RIESEN KNUTSCHER FÜR DICH für die UNGLAUBLICHE Leistung, für wirklich JEDES Kapitel so lieb und süß reviewt zu haben und auch noch Angst zu haben, ich könnte genervt sein!!! Machst du Witze!!! Ich liebe dich!!!!!! Lass dich knuddeln!!! Du hast einen unfassbar großen Beitrag dazu geleistet, mich aus meinem Tief zu ziehen!!!! DANKE!!!!!!**_

**_So... ich denke, nun ist erst einmal alles gesagt, was gesagt werden musste und ich kann guten und ruhigen Gewissens mein vierzehntes Kapitel kredenzen:_**

**_

* * *

_**

_„Nun, wenn das so ist, Malfoy," Harry legte seine Lippen hauchzart auf die des Slytherin, erkundete jeden Zentimeter mit seiner Zunge und nahm den süßen Geschmack in sich auf, „...bin ich wohl gezwungen..." mit einem kräftigen Ruck stand Harry auf und hob Draco von seinem Schoß, „...dieses nette Beisammensein..." seine Lippen streiften Dracos Hals und registrierte Dracos Seufzen mit Wohlwollen, „...aufzulösen." _

_Er wandte sich ab und stolzierte mit einem lässigen „Accio Hausaufgaben!", ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen aus der Bibliothek und ließ einen äußerst verwirrten Draco Malfoy eiskalt stehen.

* * *

_

_**14. Kapitel: The hard way home**_

Schwer atmend lehnte sich Harry gegen seine Tür. Nach seinem Abgang aus der Bibliothek hatte er zwar nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Draco ihm folgen würde, aber man konnte ja nie wissen...

Einen zweiten Angriff auf sein aufgestautes Hormonreservat hätte Harry wahrscheinlich nicht so glimpflich überstanden... Allein die Vorstellung, Draco wäre ihm gefolgt... hätte seinen Luxuskörper noch einmal wie in der Bibliothek an ihn gepresst, seinen Mund unter Beschlag genommen und mit seiner Zunge Dinge getan, die erneut Schwindel in ihm ausgelöst hätten...

Harry ließ sich langsam auf den Boden sinken. Mit fahrigen Händen wischte er sich die kleinen Schweißperlen von der Stirn, die sich auf verräterische Art und Weise nach seinem Sprint in sein Zimmer gebildet hatten.

_Oh Mann... Glückwunsch Potter... jetzt bist du entgültig durchgeknallt! Wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, Draco Malfoy absichtlich zu ignorieren, wenn er neben dir steht?!_

_Na ja... immerhin klang er nicht gerade, als wollte er mir seine Liebe gestehen..._

_Natürlich nicht! Das letzte Mal, als er das tun wollte, hast du ihn schon ausgebremst, bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen..._

_Oh bitte... er kann mir das doch nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit nachtragen!_

_Bis in alle Ewigkeit?! Na hör mal! So lange ist das nun auch wieder nicht her! Außerdem hat er inzwischen einen Freund! Hast du auch nur EIN EINZIGES MAL an seinen Freund gedacht, während du dich ihm so hemmungslos in die Arme geworfen hast?_

_Nun mach aber mal halblang! Habe ich ihn etwa gestern Abend aufgefordert sich an mich ranzuschleichen und mich zu begrapschen? _

_Jetzt tu doch nicht so, als hätte dir die ganze Sache nicht mindestens genauso gut gefallen wie ihm, so wie du gekeucht hast nimmt dir das eh keiner ab... wahrscheinlich hattest du es noch nötiger als er... nachdem er nicht schon zweimal fast um den Verstand gebracht hat in Momenten in denen ihr... allein wart... du hättest ihn jederzeit stoppen können... aber nein, DU musstest dich ihm noch anbieten ‚Küss mich' hast du ihm entgegengestöhnt! Jawohl!_

Harrys Hautfarbe nahm sich ein erstaunlich gutes Beispiel an den burgunderfarbenen Samtvorhängen seines Bettes.

_Das kann schon sein... trotzdem habe ich ihm mit keinem Wort gesagt, dass er heute wieder über mich herfallen soll!!! Ich habe schließlich alles versucht, um ihn von mir fernzuhalten! Habe ihn ignoriert, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er für mich gar nicht da ist, habe mich mit mir beschäftigt, meinen verspannten Hals massiert und mich gestreckt, um ihm klarzumachen..._

_... wie begehrenswert du bist... Potter du bist so ein verdorbener Mensch, gib's doch einfach zu, du wusstest ganz genau, dass du Malfoy mit jeder noch so unschuldigen Geste bis aufs Blut provozieren und mit seiner Beherrschung pokern würdest... ich bitte dich! So naiv kannst nicht einmal DU sein! _

_Habe. Ich. Nicht. Was glaubst du, warum ich aus der Bibliothek gegangen bin, hä? Weil ich ihn provozieren wollte um dann die Früchte meiner Arbeit nicht zu ernten?_

_Oh, du hast geerntet... und wie du geerntet hast... erinnere dich doch bitte an ALLE Einzelheiten! Du warst immerhin derjenige, der WIEDER nichts unternommen hat, als Malfoy dich hingebungsvoll geküsst hat und du warst auch derjenige, der ihn, nachdem er dir – wie erwartet – die ‚falsche' Antwort gegeben hat, einfach fallen und stehen gelassen hat... _

_Du bist so arm Potter... was glaubst du mit dieser Aktion erreicht zu haben? Dass er sich jetzt nach dir verzehrt und auf Knien angerutscht kommt und um Vergebung bettelt? VERGISS ES, Potter, diesmal bist du eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Wieso sollte er sich überhaupt für dich interessieren? Er hat schließlich einen Freund, der weitaus unkomplizierter und weniger launisch ist, als du, warum um alles in der Welt sollte er den für DICH verlassen? Malfoy siehst du, so wie du es gern hättest – zusammen mit dir an einem lauschigen Plätzchen – nie wieder..._

_Verdammt..._

Harry konnte noch nie besonders gut lügen, aber sich auf einer Seite selbst zu belügen, erforderte auf der anderen Seite neue Maßstäbe, was die Realitätsfindung angeht. Mit dem sprichwörtlichen Holzhammer war Harry von seinem schlechten Gewissen eingeholt worden und nun hatte er den Salat. Und eine Gewissheit. Diese Sache mit Malfoy _konnte_ nicht gut gehen. Nicht solange Malfoy sich und ihm nicht eingestand, dass es da doch mehr als nur unerfülltes Begehren zwischen ihnen gab und nicht, solange Blaise der Mann an Dracos Seite war.

Doch nach der Aktion in der Bibliothek war die Sache wahrscheinlich sowieso komplett irrelevant...

X II X II X

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte ein Slytherin auf die massive Tür der Bibliothek. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er darauf zu und streckt wie in Trance die Hand nach der golden schimmernden Klinke aus. Noch vor wenigen Momenten hatten Harrys anbetungswürdige Finger diese Türklinke berührt. Harrys Finger, die kurz zuvor noch leidenschaftlich sein sonst so perfekt sitzendes Haar zerwühlt hatten...

_Was genau ist hier eigentlich gerade passiert?_ fragte sich Draco und wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie die Situation derart eskalieren konnte.

_Ich hatte doch einen Plan... Verdammt ich hatte einen Plan! Was ist nur aus meinem Plan geworden?_ Draco fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen. Noch immer spürte er das sanfte von Potters Lippen ausgelöste leichte Kribbeln.

Seine starre Entschlossenheit hatte sich verflüchtigt, wie eine Pfütze an einem heißen Sommertag. Einfach so. Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch nur eine derartige Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausüben? Diesmal waren es nicht einmal seine Augen, die ihn gefesselt und zu dem angetrieben hatten, was er letzten Endes getan hatte. Nein, diesmal war es allein die _Erinnerung _an den Körper, den er gestern Abend unter seinen Fingern gehabt hatte.

Ein Körper, der so herrlich zart und doch unbeschreiblich kräftig war, ein Körper, der so viel Wärme ausstrahlte, dass es kaum zu ertragen war und ein Körper, in dem ein Geist wohnte, mit dem er, Draco Malfoy, wohl nie zurechtkommen würde.

Potter hatte keinen Ton gesagt, gab sich gelangweilt und desinteressiert, aber das Feuer, das Draco beinahe verbrannte, als er sich, von seinen Gefühlen gelenkt, auf den Schoß des Gryffindor begeben hatte, widersprach jedem äußeren Anschein.

Als Potter seinen Kuss dann auch noch mit diesem Feuer beantwortete, wünschte sich Draco nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieser Moment nie enden möge und doch...

... musste Potter alles zerstören...

Wieso musste er ihn provozieren? Warum um alles in der Welt brauchte er auch noch die mündliche Bestätigung, nachdem Dracos Körper schon alles verraten hatte, was er unter einer Fassade hätte verstecken können?

Was zuviel ist, ist zuviel!

Wenn er sich nicht mit dem zufrieden geben kann, was er bekommt, dann bekommt er halt gar nichts.

_Ist es wirklich das was du willst?_ fragte ein kleines Stimmchen ganz tief in ihm. I_st da nicht doch noch etwas, das du dir selbst nicht eingestehen möchtest?_

_Blaise_... schlagartig tauchte sein Freund wieder auf. Er hatte ihn einfach beiseite geschoben. Für Potter... hatte wieder sein Vertrauen missbraucht und seine Auflagen missachtet. Er hatte ihn irgendwie betrogen... wenn auch auf eine sehr verquere Art... dafür aber mit dem härtesten Konkurrenten, den sich Draco vorstellen konnte: seiner ersten wirklich wahren Liebe.

Er war wohl doch noch nicht so ganz über die ganze Sache hinweg, wie er es gern gehabt hätte, aber er war nun einmal mit Blaise zusammen. Und das konnte und wollte er nicht für Potter ändern. Wer hatte ihn aus seiner tiefen Krise gezogen, als er vor Kummer nicht ein noch aus wusste. Es war nicht Potter – wie auch, er war erstens derjenige, der die Krise zu verantworten hatte und zweitens weit weg. Nein, es war Blaise und dafür schuldete er ihm etwas.

Draco riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

Schuldete er ihm dafür _Liebe_? Gab es diese Liebe überhaupt zwischen ihnen, oder waren es nur _Schulden_, die Draco zu begleichen hatte?

Das heillose Durcheinander in Dracos begann nicht etwa, wie erhofft sich zu lösen, nein, es verknotete sich immer mehr und je mehr Draco über alles nachdachte um so deutlicher wurde ihm klar, dass er seine Gefühle GRÜNDLICH überdenken musste.

So wie es jetzt war konnte er nicht weitermachen. Er ertrug es nicht, dass seine gesamte Beziehung auf eine Lüge gebaut sein sollte. Er brauchte Abstand. Zu allen und allem. Glücklicherweise würde er morgen endlich nach Hause fahren können.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen drückte er die Klinke herunter und lief mit hängenden Schultern zur Krankenstation zurück.

X II X II X

...tock, tock, tock...

Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein…

...tock, tock, tock...

Murrend wälzte sich Harry von einer Seite zur anderen.

...tock, tock, tock...

„Was'n los?" , nuschelte Harry in sein Kissen und versuchte hartnäckig nicht aufzuwachen.

...Tock, Tock, Tock...

Stöhnend rappelte sich Harry auf.

...tock, tock, tock, tock, tock...

„Ist ja gut! Ich komme ja," beeilte sich Harry zu sagen und stolperte zur Tür.

Bevor er einen wachen Gedanken fassen und überlegen konnte wer da vor der Tür stand, hatte er sie auch schon geöffnet und sah gerade noch, wie Madame Pomfrey leichtfüßig in sein Zimmer schwebte.

„N'Abend, Madame..." grüßte er sie verschlafen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ah Mr Potter," Poppy setzte sich ohne viel Trara auf einen der Stühle. „Ich hoffe ich habe Sie nicht gestört?"

„Äh..." setzte Harry an.

„Wie auch immer, ich wollte Sie eigentlich nur daran erinnern, dass Sie morgen um zehn Uhr nach dem Frühstück gemeinsam mit Mr Malfoy die Heimreise nach London antreten werden."

Mit einem Schlag war Harry hellwach.

„Zu...zusammen mit Malfoy? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" brachte er stotternd hervor.

Poppy antwortete nicht sofort. Sie ließ Harrys Phantasie einige Momente Zeit um sich über diverse Möglichkeiten Gedanken zu machen, wie sie beide nach London kommen könnten.

_Vielleicht mit dem Fahrenden Ritter... nein... zu wenig Gemeinheit... Apparieren... nein, zu kurz und ebenfalls zu schmerzlos... ein kuscheliger Besen für zwei... Volltreffer... Uuaahhh..._

Mit dem leichten Anflug eines Lächelns und geschultem Blick beobachtete Poppy die wachsende Panik in Harrys Augen und einige Schweißperlen, die sich den Weg von seiner Stirn über die Wange suchten, um schließlich in dem weißen Kragen seiner Uniform zu verschwinden.

„Na, na, Mr Potter, was bringt Sie denn derart ins Schwitzen? So langsam sollten Sie Sich doch an Ihre Verwandten gewöhnt haben," mutmaßte Poppy, wohl wissend, dass Harrys Schweißausbrüche ganz bestimmt _nicht_ von den Gedanken an seine Verwandtschaft herrührten.

„W-Was? Ich schwitzen? Das ist doch absurd Madame," versuchte Harry seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen und wischte seine feuchten Hände – wie er hoffte – unauffällig an seiner Hose ab.

Poppy begnügte sich damit eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zu ziehen.„Nun, wie dem auch sei, ich wollte Ihnen lediglich die Zeit geben, Ihre Sachen in aller Ruhe zusammenzupacken und Sich vom Schloss zu verabschieden. Immerhin werden Sie es gut sechs Wochen nicht sehen." meinte sie und machte Anstalten, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Gerade als sie die Tür schließen wollte, kam Harry wieder zur Besinnung und wagte das Unfassbare. „Madame?" Poppy steckte fragend den Kopf durch die Tür. „_Jaa_, Mr Potter?"

Vorsichtig trat Harry einen Schritt vor. „Sagen Sie," er zögerte, nicht wissend, ob er die kommende Antwort verkraften würde, „wie kommen Mal... Mr Malfoy und ich nach London?"

Poppy schenkte ihm ein süffisantes Lächeln. „Mit dem Hogwarts – Express natürlich." Sie sah, dass der Junge vor ihr nur knapp einem Herzkasper entkommen war. „ Was dachten Sie denn?" fragte sie unschuldig in den Raum, bevor sie keine Antwort abwartend die Tür zuschlug und leider verpasste, wie Harry sich völlig am Ende mit den Nerven auf sein Bett fallen ließ um erst einmal tief... Moment... seeehr tief durchzuatmen.

X II X II X

Als Draco die Krankenstation betrat, fand er sie vollkommen leer. _Auch nicht schlecht,_ dachte er sich und legte sich in sein Bett um seinen schwindelerregenden Gedanken besser folgen zu können. Dafür war die aktuell herrschende Ruhe einfach ideal.

Wenige Sekunden später allerdings bereute er, nicht in der Bibliothek geblieben zu sein, denn Madame Pomfrey betrat die Bühne mit einem nahezu infernalischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

_Oh oh..._ schaffte es Draco noch zu denken, bevor seine Gedanken von Poppys markerschütternd freundlichen Stimme hinfort gespült wurden.

„Mr Malfoy," begann sie freudestrahlend. „wie schön, dass Sie schon zurück sind."

„T – Tatsächlich?" erwiderte Draco nicht weniger nervös als Harry noch Minuten zuvor.

„Ja! Gerade eben war ich bei Mr Potter und habe ihm die Neuigkeiten unterbreitet,..."

„Neuigkeiten?" fiel er ihr _etwas_ zu laut und _etwas_ zu schnell ins Wort.

„... dass Sie beide morgen gemeinsam die Heimreise nach London antreten werden."

„W – Was soll das heißen? Gemeinsam?" brachte auch Draco mühsam hervor.

_Erstaunlich_, dachte Poppy und entschied sich, auch Draco etwas Zeit zu geben, seine Phantasie zu bemühen. Gerechtigkeit muss schließlich sein...

_Flohpulver... nein, zu kompliziert, zu dreckig und nicht wirklich gemein... Apparieren... zu schnell zu schmerzlos und von Hogwarts aus überhaupt nicht möglich... ein kuscheliger Hippogreif für zwei ... Volltreffer... Uuaahhhh..._

Wäre Poppy des Gedankenlesens mächtig gewesen, hätte sie sich in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich gewaltig amüsiert. Stattdessen gab sie sich, ebenfalls mit dem sanften Anflug eines Lächelns damit zufrieden, dass sich Dracos Unbehagen nicht etwa in unkontrollierbarer Transpiration, dafür aber in, selbst für einen Aristokraten, ungewöhnlicher Blässe äußerte.

„Na, na, Mr Malfoy, kein Grund derart zu erblassen, eigentlich müssten Sie Sich doch freuen, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen," stichelte Poppy wissend, dass der junge Malfoy sein zu Hause nur deshalb schätzte, weil er dort nicht fürchten musste von McGonagall Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen, wenn er über einen Gryffindor herzog.

„W – Wer? Ich? Ich bitte Sie... Sie wissen doch, dass ich _immer_ so blass bin... adlige Blässe nennt man so was...ja genau... adlige Blässe..." versuchte nun Draco seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, die schon Harry um seinen Hals gelegt bekommen hatte.

„So... adlige Blässe also. Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Ihre Krankheit würde von Neuem ausbrechen und ich müsste Sie noch länger hier behalten..." erwiderte Poppy. Sie wusste, dass es gemein war, aber ein kleines bisschen ärgern...

„Oh, nein, nein... mir geht's prima, ich bin wieder ganz gesund und könnte einmal ums Schloss joggen so fit fühle ich mich," beeilte sich Draco zu sagen.

... kann schließlich nicht schaden... „Wenn das so ist, können Sie Sich ja schon mal mit der nicht weiter anstrengenden Aufgabe vertraut machen, Ihre Sachen zu packen, nicht wahr?

„Oh ja... überhaupt kein Problem, super Idee... dass ich da och nicht von alleine gekommen bin..."versuchte Draco witzig zu sein und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Tja, manche Menschen brauchen halt einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung," zwinkerte sie dem Slytherin zu, der das untrügliche Gefühl hatte, dass die Medihexe nicht vom Packen sondern von ganz anderen... _Dingen_... sprach.

_Die Alte ist wie Dumbledore_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, _weiß mehr, als gut für sie ist..._

„Nun denn Mr Malfoy, ich wünsche Ihnen eine geruhsame Nacht. Morgen um zehn Uhr nach dem Frühstück werden Sie beide aufbrechen." verabschiedete sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr eigenes Zimmer.

Sie wunderte sich nicht weiter, als sie in der Tür stehend von Draco zurückgehalten wurde. _Perfektes timing..._ „_Jaa_, Mr Malfoy?" fragte sie ebenso unschuldig, wie sie es bei Harry getan hatte.

„Madame, also... _womit_ werden wir denn morgen aufbrechen?" fragte er ängstlich und legte sich schon Pläne zurecht, wie er seinem Schicksal entkommen könnte, wenn...

„Mit dem Hogwarts – Express natürlich." Enorme Erleichterung überflutete Malfoys Gesichtszüge, die jedoch nur Sekunden später von neuer Panik abgelöst wurde. „ Was dachten Sie denn?"

Auch dieses Mal verließ sie den Raum, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Sie war gar nicht nötig. Sie wusste ohnehin, dass ein Hogwart – Express mit einem Waggon Strafe genug für die beiden sein würde, aber _vergesslich_ wie man in ihrem Alter nun mal werden konnte war ihr wohl _glatt entgangen_, diesen kleinen _unwichtigen_ Umstand zu nennen. _Wie überaus bedauerlich..._

Zufrieden lehnte sich Poppy gegen ihre geschlossene Zimmertür und summte vor sich hin.

_Ich liebe meinen Job..._

X II X II X

Am nächsten Morgen fanden sich zwei überaus unausgeschlafene Schüler, die sich das aber auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen wollten in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück ein. Nicht, dass einer von ihnen Hunger gehabt hätte, aber wer wusste schon, was ihnen diese grausame Medihexe noch angetan hätte, wenn sie nicht erschienen wären. Schweigend setzten sie sich zu einer ekelhaft gut gelaunten Poppy und stocherten in ihrem Frühstück.

„Nun meine Herren, haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

„Oh ja... bestens," antworteten Harry und Draco beinahe zeitgleich und nahmen Poppy so jegliche Möglichkeit nachzuhaken.

_Schade..._

Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde konnte sie nicht länger mit ansehen, wie die Jungs ihr Essen zu Tode stocherten und legte seufzend die Gabel beiseite. Noch nie hatte sie erlebt, dass ein Essen derart schweigend vonstatten gehen konnte... es war schon fast unheimlich, doch sie wusste, dass die beiden früher oder später schon auftauen würden. Die Fahrt nach London dauerte immerhin die ein oder andere Stunde...

Sie erhob sich und erntete fragende Blicke. „Es ist Zeit, kommen Sie. Schließlich wollen wir den Express doch nicht warten lassen, oder?

Fröhlich beschwingt setzte sie sich in Bewegung und war sich dabei der zögerlichen Schritte hinter sich mehr als bewusst. Sie öffnete eine pferdelose Kutsche und beobachtete, wie die Jungs einstiegen und sich einander gegenüber in jeweils andere Ecken setzten.

Langsam stutzte Poppy doch etwas und fragte sich, wovor die beiden eigentlich Angst hatten. Die Ansteckungsgefahr konnte es schließlich nicht sein, denn Mr Malfoy war wieder hundertprozentig gesund, so viel stand fest.

„Freuen Sie sich schon auf zu Hause?" versuchte sie nach einer Weile die erdrückende Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Sicher Madame Pomfrey," antworteten beide wieder im Chor.

Nun, was hatte sie erwartet? Dass Potter sich vor Malfoy ausheulen würde, dass er keinen einzigen Tag bei seinen Verwandten verbringen würde, wenn Dumbledore ihm nicht dieses Versprechen abgenommen hätte? Und dass Malfoy vor Potter zugeben würde, dass er es hasst, nach hause zu kommen, wo ihn nur Vorwürfe erwarten, warum er nicht noch besser abgeschnitten hat und warum er auch noch krank werden musste?

Es war einfach zu absurd und so gab sich Poppy widerwillig mit der Still zufrieden. _Wenigstens streiten sie sich nicht_, dachte sie noch, bevor die Kutsche quietschend zum Stehen kam.

Sie stieg aus und betrachtete den recht kurzen Hogwarts – Express. _Nicht schlecht... in dem kleine Zug werden sie sich zwar nicht zwingend über den Weg laufen, aber irgendwann muss sich jeder mal die Beine vertreten..._ schmunzelte Poppy in sich.

Als sie sich zu den eben Ausgestiegenen umsah, konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Obwohl Mr Malfoy beim Frühstück noch eine recht gesunde Hautfarbe aufzuweisen hatte, war er nun wieder leichenblass. Mr Potter hingegen schien es schon wieder unmöglich warm zu finden, denn ein aberwitziger Schweißtropfen perlte von seinem Unterkiefer.

Anscheinend hatten die beiden ganz ähnliche Gedanken, wie die Medihexe gehabt und versuchten sie nun krampfhaft zu verarbeiten.

Nachdem Poppy den beiden Zeit gegeben hatte sich, in welcher Form auch immer, zu äußern, das aber nicht passiert war, schob sie die Jungs ungeduldig in den Zug. Das latente Schweigen machte sie wahnsinnig und so fragte sie, bevor sich einer von ihnen verziehen konnte „Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen, meine Herren?"

„Madame," fragte Harry schüchtern und Poppy war so überrascht, dass sie kaum fassen konnte, doch noch eine Frage gestellt zu bekommen, „sind unsere... Familien über unsere Ankunft informiert?"

Poppy lächelte freundlich. Ihr war aufgefallen, wie schwer Harry diese Frage gefallen war. „Es ist alles in bester Ordnung, Mr Potter und nun wünschen ich Ihnen beiden eine gute Reise. Wir sehen uns im nächsten Schuljahr!"

„Auf Wiedersehen!" sagten die Jungs höflich und blieben stehen, bis sich die Tür geschlossen hatte und der Zug langsam aus dem Bahnhof rollte.

Poppy sah dem Zug nach und war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie beinahe nicht gemerkt hätte wie sich ihr jemand von hinten genähert hatte.

„Und Poppy, wie machen sie sich?"

„Ach Albus, wenn ich das wüsste..."

Schweigend gingen die beiden zu der Kutsche und fuhren nach Hogwarts zurück

X II X II X

Draco, der näher als Harry am Gang gestanden hatte, setzte sich als Erster in Bewegung und verschwand im vordersten Abteil des Zuges. Harry sah ihm nach, bis der blonde Kopf hinter im Abteil verschwunden war und wählte dann das letzte Abteil des Zuges. Man musste ja keine Streitereien heraufbeschwören, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war, also brachte er den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und den Slytherin und ließ sich seufzend in einen Fenstersitz fallen.

Er war furchtbar müde. Die ganze Nacht hatte er nicht schlafen können, weil er sich selbst in einen Kreis diskutiert hatte, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab. Als die Müdigkeit dann irgendwann doch über die Grübeleien gesiegt hatte, graute bereits der Morgen und so war der Sieg doch irgendwie eine Niederlage.

Die vorbeiziehende Landschaft hatte eine eigenartig beruhigende Wirkung auf Harry und weil sein Abteil eh nur von ihm genutzt wurde, beschloss er sich hinzulegen. Die drei Sitze einer Seite waren zwar zu kurz für seinen ganzen Körper und zum Liegen bei Weitem nicht bequem genug, aber es war besser als nichts.

Harry lauschte den gleichmäßigen Geräuschen, die der Zug während der Fahrt produzierte und schon nach wenigen Minuten fielen seine Augen zu und er glitt hinüber in die erholsame, vorwurfsfreie Welt des Schlafes.

X II X II X

Dracos Zähne fanden den Weg auf seine Unterlippe.

Er war mindestens genauso erschöpft wie Harry, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er keine Ruhe finden. Ständig geisterte ein Bild von ihm in seinem Kopf herum.

Er versuchte krampfhaft der Situation irgendetwas positives abzugewinnen, versuchte sich an der Landschaft zu erfreuen, versuchte glücklich zu sein, dass er einmal nicht Crabbe und Goyle auf dem Hals hatte, wenn er nach Hause fuhr, versuchte zu grinsen, weil Pansy sich jetzt nicht an seinen Hals werfen und ihn fast ersticken konnte, versuchte...

...vergeblich.

Nichts und niemand konnte ihn von dem Gedanken abbringen, dass Potter schutzlos, ganz allein und völlig wehrlos nur ein paar Meter weiter in diesem Zug saß und wahrscheinlich genauso blöd vor sich hingrübelte, wie er selbst.

D_as kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!_ fluchte Draco, stand von einer ihm unerklärlichen Sehnsucht getrieben auf und verließ sein Abteil.

Leise schlich er sich den Gang entlang. Draco vermutete nicht, dass sich Harry in dem Abteil war, das von seinem am weitesten entfernt lag... er _wusste_ es ganz genau und so war er nicht überrascht, dass er die Vorhänge beim letzten Abteil zugezogen fand.

_So, so... Potter wollte also seine Ruhe... als ob ich sie ihm je in diesem Zug gegönnt hätte_ grinste Draco, öffnete die Abteiltür, schlüpfte hinein, zog die Tür wieder zu und zog den Vorhang beiseite.

„Na Potter, was machst du hier so ..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn das Bild, das sich ihm bot ließ ihn augenblicklich verstummen. Vor ihm lag Harry, friedlich schlafend, als könne ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Die Brille hing ein wenig schief auf seiner Nase und durch seinen leicht geöffneten rosa schimmernden Mund strömte gleichmäßig Luft ein und aus.

Schmunzelnd kniete sich Draco neben ihn und zog ihm vorsichtig die Brille von der Nase. Auch wenn er sie noch nie gemocht hat, weil sie Harrys schöne Augen versteckten, wollte er nicht, dass sie zerbrach und wohlmöglich noch Kratzer in Harrys ebenmäßige, weiche Haut schnitt.

Nachdem er die Brille auf dem kleinen Tischchen abgelegt hatte, wandte er sich wieder Harrys Gesicht zu. Die ganze Situation erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an die Nacht auf der Krankenstation. Damals hatte Harry auch geschlafen. Auf seinem Bett...

Leicht strich er ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die blitzförmige Narbe nach. _Oh Harry_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, _wie viele Probleme du schon wegen dieser Narbe hattest... _Sein Finger folgte der geraden Linie seiner Nase und gelangte schließlich zu den vollen Lippen des Schlafenden.

_So weich_... dachte Draco noch bevor er den Wunsch verspürte, diese Weichheit mit seinen eigenen Lippen zu erfühlen und erneut von Harry zu kosten. Er setzte sich ein wenig auf und beugte sich über Harry. Mit der Nase strich er über dessen Wange und Nasenflügel. Er fühlte, wie sich Harry leicht unter ihm bewegte, möglicherweise erwachte, doch nun war es zu spät um einen Rückzieher zu machen, zu groß war die Sehnsucht, die Draco von innen zerstörte.

Ganz langsam überwand er die Distanz zwischen sich und der Erfüllung seines Verlangens und hatte das Gefühl, Funken würden durch ihn sprühen, als er – endlich wieder – Harrys Lippen berührte. Eine Welle wunderbarer Wärme durchströmte ihn als ihn zwei Arme umfingen und sein Kuss mit einem leichten Seufzen erwidert wurde.

„Draco..." nuschelte Harry bevor er seine Augen öffnete und realisierte, dass er nicht träumte.

„Malfoy!" rief Harry erschrocken und setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Was zur Hölle tust du hier?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus, Potter? Ich küsse dich," antwortet Draco wahrheitsgemäß und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterbinden, „und so wie ich das sehe, hast du meinen Kuss erwidert..."

„Überfällst du eigentlich öfter Leute im Schlaf?" brachte Harry fassungslos hervor.

„Oh bitte Potter! Du hättest diesen Kuss niemals erwidert, wenn du es nicht genauso gewollt hättest, ganz tief in dir." erwiderte Draco mit einem verschwörerischen Unterton.

„Hör auf mit deinem dämlichen Psychogequatsche! Was ist mit Blaise?! Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde an Blaise gedacht?" Harry war außer sich...

„Ja, habe ich, und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich meine Beziehung zu Blaise dringend überdenken muss." ... während Draco die Ruhe in Person zu sein schien...

„Soll das heißen, du willst dich von ihm..." Harry stockte.

„...trennen? Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, wie gesagt, ich muss darüber nachdenken..."

„Ach und nun soll ich dir als Lückenbüßer dienen während du nachdenkst?"

„Nein, du sollst meine Phantasie beflügeln, während ich nachdenke," glaubte Draco die Diskussion zu beenden und beugte sich vor um Harrys Lippen erneut mit seinen zu verschließen.

Harry versuchte vehement zu protestieren, aber Dracos Lippen war er nicht gewachsen, nicht, nachdem er sich gestern so krampfhaft von ihm losgeeist hatte... er wusste, dass diese Situation kommen würde... früher oder später hatte sie kommen müssen... und trotzdem...

„Malfoy!" versucht Harry es noch einmal, legte seine Hände auf Dracos Brust und stemmte ihn von sich.

„Selbst wenn du dich von ihm trennst... heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dich für mich entscheidest, oder?" fragte Harry, auch wenn er jede mögliche Antwort fürchtete.

„Das stimmt schon Potter... aber wenn ich schon mal dabei bin, die Beziehung zu Blaise zu überdenken, könnte ich mich vielleicht auch dazu durchringen, meine Gefühle für dich in Frage zu stellen."

Harry schwieg. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er sich Draco hingeben und damit die Chancen erhöhen, dass er sich am Ende vielleicht doch noch für ihn entschied, oder sollte er sich Draco stoppen, solange es noch ging und ihm die faire Chance lassen sich völlig unbeeinflusst zu entscheiden?

„Potter ich steh auf dich..." raunte Draco ihm zu.

Harry sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Malfoy, wenn das so ist, solltest du deine Beziehung erstrecht überdenken." Wieder stand Harry auf und hob Draco damit von seinen Beinen. „Ich will dich nicht teilen..." Er manövrierte ihn zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er schob ihn auf den Flur und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf seine leicht geschwollenen Lippen. „... aber wenn du das, was du gesagt hast erst meinst werde ich gern auf deine Entscheidung warten."

Damit schloss Harry die Tür seines Abteils und konnte durch den geschlossenen Vorhag erkennen, dass Draco ging. Nachdenklich kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe. Hatte er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen?

Stunden später, erreichten sie ohne weitere ‚Zwischenfälle' den Bahnhof Kings Cross. Harry beeilte sich aufzustehen um Malfoy nicht noch einmal sehen zu müssen. Als er den Bahnsteig jedoch fast verlassen hatte warf er einen letzten Blick auf Malfoy, der gerade aus dem Zug ausstieg.

Ein seltsamer, undeutbarer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht und seine Lippen formten ‚Man sieht sich Potter'.

X II X II X

* * *

**So meine Lieben. Das war's ... Wieder mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Ich wollte die beiden unbedingt endlich aus der Schule raushaben... Geschafft... Reviews??? _Lieb guck_**


	16. Ferienfreude

**Hallo meine Lieben!**

Danke, dass sich wieder so viele damit beschäftigt haben, meine Story weiterzulesen. Ein ganz besonderer Dank geht hierbei an

**_SkateZ, Slytherins Schlange, glamourgirl2, Leo, hatschigama, zissy, Marry me, Mikura, Liriel, Laila- Feder, Daya, silbernewolfsfrau, Moon of Destiny, Schattentaenzerin, blub, teddy172,Sweet Fay, oAmyBlacKo _**und**_ santander_**, welche die Story nicht nur weitergelesen, sondern auch reviewt haben. Seid umschlungen Millionen... wie Schiller sagen würde... Schiller? Der mit der Ode an die Freude??? ... Nein!!! Beethoven hat das Ding nur vertont und in seine 9. Symphonie gestopft...

Weiter im Text. Aus Zeitgründen habe ich beschlossen, nur die Reviews zu beantworten, bei denen es mir unter den Nägeln brannte... an den Rest: Nich böse sein, aber wer soll das denn alles schaffen???? Bitte schreibt weiter!!! Ich brauche eure Reviews doch soooo sehr!!!

Also:

_**glamourgirl2: ...es freut mich, dass dich meine Fan Fiction von deiner Schreibblockade befreien konnte... was den Satz angeht... Von mir aus kannst du ihn benutzen... allerdings fänd ich es toll, wenn evtl. irgendwo eine winzige Anmerkung stünde, wo du ihn herhast... ist das übertrieben? Ich weiß nicht... schreib mir einfach, was du davon hältst... **_

_**Moon of Destiny: ... ich war… was soll ich sagen… ich war schockiert(!), als ich dein Review gelesen habe... jawohl schockiert... in den früheren Kapiteln kann schon mal ein Rechtschreibfehler sein.. okay... ich geb's ja zu... aber gerade die letzten Kapitel habe ich mit einer solchen Sorgfalt vor allen Dingen x – mal Satzbau, Grammatik und Rechtschreibung kontrolliert, dass ich kaum fassen konnte, was ich las... ich hab mir natürlich SOFORT das 14. Kapitel aus dem Netz gezogen und siehe da, ich habe tatsächlich vier Fehler gefunden, die sich allerdings alle im vorletzten Absatz befinden. Ich kann das folgendermaßen erklären: Das 14. Kapitel habe ich AM STÜCK geschrieben... Na ja... und was soll ich da noch großartig erklären... nachdem du fünf Stunden annähernd pausenlos am Computer gesessen und wie eine wilde auf die Tastatur gekloppt hast, schleichen sich nun mal kleine Fehler ein... ich gelobe Besserung...**_

* * *

**Für Laila-Feder (sorry.. ein Plotbunny ist mir zwischen die Augen gesprungen und hat keine Ruhe gegeben...) : **

(A/N: Wer diese kleine "Geschichte" verstehen will muss sich Laila- Feders Review zum letzten Kapitel durchlesen... dann wird er verstehen... _grins_)

* * *

...leise schuhute Marita vor sich hin. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass ihr DAS mal passieren würde...

‚_Mach dir nichts draus..'_ hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt, _‚... auch im Zoo kann eine Eule_ _ihren Spaß haben...'_ hatte ihre Mutter gesagt, _‚... man ist was man ist...'_ hatte sie gesagt...

_Toll!_

_Ich wette SIE wurde NIE von einer Wahnsinnigen aus ihrem Nest gezerrt_, vermutete Marita, _und wahrscheinlich musste SIE auch noch NIE eine viel zu schwere Nachricht bis nach was-weiß-ich-wohin in die schottischen Highlands bringen_...

Große dunkle Mauern formten sich vor Marita. Es war ihr nicht ganz klar warum, aber mit einem untrüglichen Gespür, das wohl nur Eulen besaßen, steuerte sie ein ganz bestimmtes Fenster am höchsten Turm des Gemäuers vor sich an und musste dabei gewaltig mit den Flügeln schlagen, um gegen den starken Wind anzukämpfen, der vom Meer herrührte.

Das Gefieder der Eule plusterte sich automatisch auf, als ihre Krallen den steinernen Fenstersims berührten. Sie spähte durch das Fenster und konnte schemenhaft eine Gestallt ausmachen. Sorgfältig setzte sie den Schnabel an die Scheibe und hämmerte mit ganzer Kraft dagegen um den tosenden Wind zu übertönen.

Das Fenster gab nach, Marita nutzte den kleinen Spalt und flog in das wohlig warme Zimmer und ließ sich neben einer anmutigen, pechschwarzen Eule nieder.

Ein blonder junger Mann kam ihr entgegen. „He du kleines Mistvieh! Was willst du hier?"

Mit einer gehörigen Portion verletztem Eulenstolz reckte sie ihm das Bein mit der Nachricht entgegen.

„Verstehe..." raunte Draco und schickte sich an, den Zettel von der Eule zu lösen, was ihm aber neben dem Zettel auch ein paar gehörige Schnabelhacker einbrachte.

„Au verdammt... sorry... war nicht so gemeint.." meinte er und griff nach einem Eulenkeks.

„Hier... und jetzt sei lieb..."

Marita schuhute und gab sich dann mit dem Beobachterposten zufrieden.

Der junge Mann entrollte unterdessen das kleine Stück Papier.

An D-R-A-C-O-

_WER. WAGT. ES. ..._

(also wirklich! Das ist privat! Kapiert?):

Hallo, Draco, hast du schöne Ferien?

_Bin grad erst angekommen... und überhaupt, was soll das???_

Ich weiß nicht, ob dich diese Eule aus dem Zoo(leider gab es keine andere in meiner Nähe) erreicht.

_Eule aus dem Zoo??? Das erklärt einiges... Mistvieh!_

Hast du schon einmal von Night of shadows gehört?

_Nein._

Nicht?

_Nei – ein!!!_

Sie ist ein großer Fan von dir

_Und??? Wer ist das nicht?!_

(nicht, dass dir das so viel bedeutet,

_In der Tat..._

aber halt-) und kennt außerdem auch JEDEN Gedanken von Harry!

_Hmmm... das ist interessant..._

Also spätestens jetzt würde ich sie kennen lernen wollen.

_Vielleicht könnte ich mich dazu herablassen, wenn..._

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ja, aber leider kannst du sie nicht treffen, tut mir leid.

_Na toll... auch wenn ich Gefahr laufe mich zu wiederholen... WAS SOLL DAS?_

Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass sie Harry auch mag

_WIE BITTE???!!!_

(hey moment, er ist doch schwul, ganz ruhig!) und wenn du ganz lieb bist, tust, was sie sagt

_Halt, halt, halt,... ich Draco Malfoy, soll auf jemanden hören, den ich ÜBERHAUPT NICHT kenne und wofür das Ganze?_

etc. etc., dann kommen nachts, wenn du schläfst, ganz hübsche Träume, sie ist nämlich eine Traumfängerin,

_So... und weiter?_

ach ja ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schon sagte, SIE MAG HARRY AUCH! Also dann, genieße deine Ferien. Laila-Feder

_Wer bei Salazars ... Arsch ist Laila – Feder? _

Marita schuhute noch einmal und als sie feststellte, dass sie wohl keine Antwort mit in den Zoo nehmen sollte, breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und verließ einen seeehr verwirrte Draco Malfoy seinem Schicksal...

_**So... Pflicht erfüllt, Plotbunny zufrieden... Jetzt geht's aber weiter... endlich!**_

* * *

**15. Kapitel: Ferienfreude, Ferienleid und andere Schwierigkeiten**

Schon als Harry den Bahnsteig in Richtung Barriere verließ, ahnte er, dass die Ferien voller unerwarteter Ereignisse für ihn stecken würde.

Das erste erwartete ihn bereits.

An der Stelle, an der ein fetter, schwerfälliger Venon Dursley hätte stehen und ungeduldig mit dem viel zu kleinen Fuß tippeln müssen, wartete eine herzlich lächelnde Molly Weasley.

„Mrs Weasley!" Harry strahlte von einem Moment zum nächsten.

Angesprochene breitete die Arme aus und zog den schwarzhaarigen Strubbelkopf in eine feste Umarmung.

„Bedeutet Ihre Anwesenheit, was ich denke, dass sie bedeutet?"

„Nun Harry, wenn du denkst, dass du die Ferien bei uns verbringen darfst, dann schätze ich, es bedeutet genau das!"

„Das ist ja..." für einen Moment fehlten Harry die Worte, „... großartig!"

„Allerdings mein Lieber. Dumbledore meinte, nach deiner aufopferungsvollen Rettungsaktion hättest du dir eine kleine Belohnung verdient und tja... ich würde sagen, wir sind deine Belohnung. Freust du dich?"

Der Gryffindor war völlig entgeistert. „Ob ich mich freue? Soll das ein Witz sein? Natürlich freue ich mich!"

„Na dann komm, du großer Retter der aristokratischen Brut," lachte Molly, hexte Harrys Gepäck klein und verstaute es in ihrem Mantel.

Harry griff sich seine Eule und griff dann nach Mrs Weasleys angebotener Hand.

Einen _Plopp_ später waren sie verschwunden.

X II X II X

Als er sich wieder materialisierte, hatte er kaum Zeit zu sehen, wo er sich befand, als sich auch schon Hermione auf ihn stürzte.

„Harry, da bist du ja endlich! Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung? Pomfrey wollte uns partout nicht zu dir lassen!"

„Ja die alte Schreckschraube hat jedem, der sich dem Krankenflügel auch nur auf drei Meter nähert, versprochen, dass sie dessen nächste schwerwiegende Verletzung auf die _Muggelart_ heilen lassen würde...", kam Ron dazu und entlockte Harry ein breites Grinsen.

„Kinder, Kinder," schaltete sich Molly ein, „jetzt lasst ihn doch erst einmal ankommen. Der arme Harry muss völlig erschöpft von der Reise sein!"

„Mum, das ist _Harry Potter_! Meinst du eine kleine Zugfahrt bringt ihn gleich an den Rand seiner Kraft?"

„Ronald Weasley! Auch Harry Potter hat das Recht erschöpft zu sein, vor allem wenn er eine Zugfahrt mit Draco Malfoy hinter sich hat!"

„Ja, aber..." versuchte sich Harry zu Wort zu melden.

„Keine Widerrede, junger Mann, Ron wird dich jetzt in dein Zimmer bringen und du wirst dich ausruhen!"

Ron verdrehte die Augen und Harry konnte außer einem ‚okay' nichts erwidern. Hermione hatte sich, ebenfalls breit grinsend, Hedwigs Käfig geschnappt und war bereits auf dem Weg nach oben.

„Na los, Kumpel, bringen wir es hinter uns."

X II X II X

„Junger Mr Malfoy, Sir, Sie haben Besuch."

Genervt seufzte Draco auf. _Kann man denn nicht einmal in Ruhe ankommen?_

„Das kann ja wohl nicht _wahr_ sein! Wer?"

Der Hauself versuchte sich dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, als er mit zittriger Stimme verlauten ließ, was Draco sich sowieso schon denken konnte.

„Der junge Herr... hat seinen Namen nicht genannt... er meinte Sie nur unverzüglich nach ihrer Ankunft sprechen zu wollen... er meinte ebenso, er würde bis zu Ihrer Ankunft in Ihren Räumlichkeiten auf Sie warten..."

Draco hörte sich nicht länger an, was der Bedienstete seines Vaters zu winseln hatte und erklomm die große Marmortreppe.

Er wusste ganz genau _wer_ ihn erwarten würde... er wusste jedoch nicht _was_ ihn erwarten würde und demnach auch nicht, _wie_ er reagieren sollte... er würde sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen müssen.

Vor seiner Tür angekommen atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Seine Gesichtszüge versteiften sich, er drückte mit fester Hand die Türklinke herunter und tat die ersten Schritte in sein Zimmer.

Auf einmal fand er sich an der Rückseite seiner Tür wieder, während sich Blaise an ihn presste und Dracos Lippen ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung mit den Seinen verschloss.

Völlig überrumpelt legte der frisch angekommene Slytherin seine Hände auf die Brust seines Freundes und schob ihn sanft von sich.

„Wow, wow, wow... langsam, langsam…Blaise, was tust du hier?"

Angesprochener bedachte den verwirrten Blonden mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. „Na na... wer wird denn da so schüchtern sein? Ich wollte dich empfangen, so wie sich das für einen treu sorgenden Freund gehört. Jetzt komm schon... ich hab dich so vermisst."

„Das ist schon verständlich, immerhin bin ich unwiderstehlich, aber..." versuchte es Draco noch, bevor seine Worte mit den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen erstickt wurden.

„Bitte, bitte weise mich nicht ab...", wisperte Blaise und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter Dracos exquisite Robe, „... wir haben schon so lange nicht mehr..."seine Lippen fanden den Weg an seinen Hals und begannen leicht daran zu saugen.

Draco fühlte sich wie benebelt. Wie lange hatte er sich jetzt nach diesen Berührungen gesehnt? Wie lange hatte Potter sie ihm verwehrt? Er wusste es nicht. Und im Moment war es ihm völlig _egal_. Was kümmerte ihn in genau diesem Moment das Abstinenzgehabe dieses Moralapostels Potter? Absolut _nichts_!

„Blaise...", stöhnte er ihm ergeben entgegen.

„Ja... komm zu mir... lass dich ganz fallen..."

Der Blonde registrierte nicht wirklich, wie er zu seinem ausladenden Bett dirigiert wurde und ebenso wenig wie er Stück für Stück seiner Kleidung entledigt wurde. Alles was für ihn zählte, war der Mann in seinem Bett und die unglaublichen Empfindungen, die dessen Lippen auf seiner erhitzten, nackten Haut auslösten...

X II X II X

Harry Potter war der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Seit gut zwei Wochen war er nun schon bei den Weasleys und verbrachte dort die wohl besten Sommerferien seines Lebens. Vor ein paar Tagen waren auch Charlie und die Zwillinge im Fuchsbau eingefallen womit die Familie fast komplett war.

Zusammen lebten sie in den Tag hinein, gingen schwimmen, Quidditch spielen, Gnome fangen, oder lagen, wie an diesem Nachmittag, einfach nur in der Sonne und dösten.

Der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich gerade, womit er soviel Glück verdient hatte, als er am Himmel eine pechschwarze Eule entdeckte und ganz plötzlich ahnte, dass sein Glück nicht länger währen würde.

Wie erwartet ließ sich die Eule direkt neben Harry nieder und streckte ihm ungeduldig das Bein entgegen, an dem sich eine grün beschleifte Nachricht befand.

_Noch auffälliger ging's wohl nicht_, dachte sich Harry und spürte, wie sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete.

„Mensch Harry, was ist das denn für eine Eule? Die Bücherzettel sollten doch erst viel später kommen..." rief Ron, der sich als Erster aufgerichtet hatte um das Tier zu betrachten.

_Na toll! Und was jetzt?_ überlegte Harry fieberhaft und entschied sich für einen Spontanabgang.

„Ähm... ich weiß auch nicht...", stammelte er, „ich werde sie mit nach oben nehmen, ihr einen Eulenkeks geben und hoffen, dass sie mir nicht die Finger zerhackt, wenn ich versuche es herauszufinden."

Ein gequältes Lächeln später hatte er sich erhoben und war mit der Eule im Haus verschwunden.

„Eigenartig! Wer sollte Harry Briefe schreiben?" fragte Ron mehr sich selbst als alle Umliegenden.

„Ron, _wie_ naiv bist du eigentlich," herrschte ihn Hermione an. „Das ist doch offensichtlich. Überleg doch mal! Er ist extra weggegangen, damit wir nicht merken, von wem der Brief ist. Wären es Hagrid oder Dumbledore gewesen, hätte er den Brief auch sicherlich hier geöffnet."

„Ja und?" kam es von Ron überflüssigerweise.

„Oh Mann!," gaben nun auch die anderen Weasley – Brüder ihren Senf dazu, „bist du wirklich so blöd, oder tust du nur so?"

„Was denn?" versuchte der jüngste Weasley von seiner Ehre zu retten, was noch übrig war.

Sie musterten erst ihn mit einem schiefen Blick und versuchten sich anschließend den schwarzen Peter zuzuschieben.

„Ron," erbarmte sich schließlich Charlie, nachdem offensichtlich geworden war, dass er wohl der Einzige war, der genügend Mumm hatte, es mit einem gekränkten Ronald Weasley aufzunehmen, „ich sage es dir ja nur äußerst ungern..."

„Jetzt spuck's schon aus!"

„Tja, so wie's aussieht... hat dein bester Freund und unser aller Retter... eine Freundin..."

Ron schnappte wie ein Fisch an Land nach Luft...

... und sah dabei ziemlich dämlich aus.

„Harry ... hat eine... _Freundin_?"

X II X II X

Mit einer sichtlich aufgebrachten Eule betrat der Retter der Zauberwelt Percy Weasleys Zimmer, das ihm aufgrund dessen Abwesenheit kurzerhand zur Verfügung gestellt worden war.

„Schau nur Hedwig, wir haben noblen Besuch... könntest du eventuell einen deiner Kekse..." er angelte in den Käfig seiner Eule, „... für unseren edlen Gast hier entbehren?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten bediente er sich und setzte das Tier von seinem Arm auf die Stange neben Hedwig.

„So Honey, und jetzt her mit dem Brief..."

Mit zittrigen Fingern zupfte Harry das Pergament vom Bein der Eule und entfaltete es behutsam.

_Potter, _

Harrys Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. _Nett wie eh und je..._

_Ich will gleich auf den Punkt kommen, ohne meine Zeit mit irgendwelchen Floskeln zu verlieren, die ich sowieso nicht so meine, wie ich sie geschrieben hätte..._

_Wir hatten... nun, wollen wir es nicht schlimmer darstellen, als es war, wir hatten da einige ... wie drücke ich es am besten aus, ...Momente, in denen du den Eindruck gewonnen haben könntest,, dass sich diese... Momente auch in Zukunft wiederholen, oder gar mit vertrauter Regelmäßigkeit immer wieder einstellen könnten._

_Ich will die Gelegenheit nutzen, diesen Eindruck ins rechte Licht zu rücken._

_Hier, in meinen vertrauten vier Wänden, bin ich mir über ein paar Dinge klar geworden. _

_Ich stehe auf deinen Körper. Das ist eine Tatsache, der ich mich nicht entgegenstellen kann. Fang gar nicht erst an dümmlich zu grinsen, lies weiter._

_Diese Tatsache kann aber absolut nichts dagegen ausrichten, das ich dich eigentlich überhaupt nicht leiden kann. Dazu kommt noch, dass ich, wie du weißt, einen Freund habe, der mich abgöttisch liebt – wie könnte er auch nicht? – und den ich deinetwegen nicht gewillt bin aufzugeben. _

_So, ich hoffe, das war genug Klartext für dich. Falls dein kleines Potter – Herz jetzt gebrochen sein sollte – tja – Pech. _

_Erzähle es von mir aus meiner Eule, aber komm bloß nicht auf die Idee mir zu schreiben, oder dich sonst irgendwie bei mir zu melden._

_Hab noch ein schönes Leben, lass mich in Frieden_

_D. Malfoy_

Harrys Augen flogen immer und immer wieder über das Papier ohne auch nur ansatzweise den Sinn der Worte zu verstehen die dort geschrieben standen.

Was war nur geschehen? Woher kam diese Hundertachtzig – Grad – Wendung? 

Harrys Blick verschwamm immer mehr.

_Tja, du wolltest ihn im Zug ja nicht küssen. Selbst Schuld._

_Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein! Er kann sich doch unmöglich so verhalten, nur weil ich mich ihm einmal verwehrt habe!_

_Einmal? Was war denn mit der Sache in der Bibliothek?_

_Wie lange willst du mir das noch vorwerfen?_

_Oh!! Ich hab noch nicht einmal angefangen, dir Vorwürfe zu machen! Immerhin muss der arme Junge immer noch verkraften, dass du ihn vor ein paar Monaten so platt abgefertigt hast, dass er sich gleich dem Nächstbesten an den Hals geworfen hat._

_Ja aber..._

_Was aber?! Du hast ihn nicht verdient! Du hattest deine Chance, jetzt sieh endlich ein, dass du's gründlich verbockt hast! Er will nicht dich, er ist glücklich mit dem, den er hat. Punkt._

Harry bemerkte nicht die Tränen, die inzwischen das Papier durchweichten. Alles woran er denken konnte waren silberblonde Haare und eisblaue Augen, die nie wieder für ihn lächeln würden.

X II X II X

Im Garten der Weasleys herrschte derweil eine kleine Aufruhe.

„Harry und eine Freundin! Also bitte! Das ist das dämlichste Gerücht, dass ich je – "

„Ron! Jetzt sei doch nicht so stur!, fiel ihm Hermione ins Wort! Warum bist du eigentlich so felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass es ein Gerücht ist?"

„Also: Da wäre Punkt eins: Ginny hat sich gerade erst von ihm getrennt. Ich bezweifle, dass er sich so schnell wieder verlieben kann...ich meine, wir reden hier immerhin von _Harry_..."

„Na ja," klinkte sich Fred ein, „ vielleicht hat er ja nur Trost gesucht..."

„Zweitens:", fuhr Ron fort, ohne auf den Kommentar seines Bruders einzugehen, „bin ich sein bester Freund, und wenn es einer wissen sollte, ob Harry wieder in festen Händen ist, dann ja wohl ich!"

„Nun Ron," kam es jetzt von George, „du gehörst nicht gerade zu den tolerantesten Menschen in Harrys Umfeld..."

„Was soll _DAS_ denn wieder heißen?!"

„Vielleicht hatte er einfach Angst, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn er es dir erzählt..."

„Unsinn! Und schließlich drittens: ES. IST. HARRY. VON. DEM. WIR. HIER. SPRECHEN." schloss Ron seinen Vortrag, wobei er jedes Wort ganz genau betonte.

„Was meinst du mit ‚Es ist Harry und so weiter'?", wandte sich Hermione neugierig an ihn.

„Ich bitte dich! So schüchtern wie der ist, kriegt er es in drei Jahrhunderten nicht gebacken ein Mädchen anzusprechen."

„Ron ich finde es nicht in Ordnung, dass –"

„Apropos schüchtern," entschärfte Charlie die Situation bevor Hermione explodieren konnte, „wo steckt Harry eigentlich? Er hätte doch schon längst wieder zurück sein müssen."

„Jetzt wo du's sagst..."

„Schon okay, ich wird mal nach ihm sehen. Und ihr solltet auch bald reinkommen, Mum kriegt 'nen Tobsuchtsanfall, wenn sie euch so spät noch draußen sieht."

„Ja Charlie." antworteten sie im Chor und beobachteten ihn bis er im Haus verschwunden war.

X II X II X

Als Charlie vor Harrys Zimmer stand, wusste er nicht so recht, was ihn erwarten würde. Leise horchte er an der Tür, konnte aber keine ungewöhnlichen Geräusche wahrnehmen.

„Harry?" rief er auf gut Glück und klopfte sachte an die Tür.

Keine Reaktion.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte er noch einmal und klopfte erneut.

Wieder keine Reaktion.

Als er nach dem dritten Anklopfen noch immer keine Reaktion erhalten hatte, beschloss er ohne explizite Aufforderung einzutreten.

Was er sah, raubte ihm für einen Moment die Fassung. Seufzend hexte er ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Bitte nicht stören, Harry schläft' an die Tür, betrat das Zimmer und versiegelte es hinter sich.

Harry selbst hockte da wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend. Seine Brille lag irgendwo neben ihm, sein Gesicht war vom vielen Weinen rot und verquollen und seine Augen schimmerten immer noch von den Tränen, die einfach nicht versiegen wollten.

Charlie seufzte noch einmal und sank schließlich vor Harry auf den Boden.

„Hey, was ist los? Ist es wegen Sirius?" Erst in diesem Moment fokussierte sich Harrys Blick auf Rons Bruder und er zuckte leicht zusammen. Mühevoll bewegte er seine Lippen.

„Was?"

„Harry, was ist passiert, so habe ich dich ja noch nie gesehen."

Irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke seines Hirns stellte Harry fest, dass das auch gut so war. Allerdings war es ebenso gut, dass jetzt nicht etwa Ron oder Hermione vor ihm standen.

„Es..." begann er zögerlich, „... es ist nicht wegen Sirius."

„Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?"

„Nein..."

„Junge... du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht, weißt du?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Charlie erhob sich, ging zu einem Schrank und schien etwas ganz bestimmtes zu suchen. Nachdem er fündig geworden war, ging er wieder zu Harry und reichte ihm eine Flasche.

„So mein Lieber, davon nimmst du jetzt erst mal ein paar kräftige Schlucke und dann reden wir weiter."

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry skeptisch und betrachtete die klare Flüssigkeit in der dargebotenen Flasche.

„Nicht fragen – vertrauen! Danach geht es dir bestimmt besser – nun – zumindest für den Moment."

„Wenn du meinst..." gab Harry seinen Widerstand schließlich auf und griff zur Flasche.

Schon der erste Schluck schien ihm die Kehle zu verätzen und Harry wusste augenblicklich, dass er Feuerwhiskey trank. Allerdings waren ihm sowohl die Gesetze, was den Genuss von Alkohol betrafen, als auch das anhaltende Brennen völlig egal und so trank er Schluck um Schluck.

Als Charlie fand, dass es genug war, nahm er ihm die Flasche wieder ab und versteckte sie, wo er sie gefunden hatte.

„So Potter!" Charlie nahm wieder vor ihm Platz. „Und nun noch mal; was ist passiert?"

Für einen Moment starrte Harry ihn nur regungslos an, doch dann hatte er das Gefühl, dass alle Dämme in ihm brechen würden. Er musste sich jemandem anvertrauen und warum nicht Charlie?

Harry richtete seinen Blick auf den rotgelben Teppich, einige Tränen kullerten ungehindert über seine Wangen. „Er will mich nicht..."

Nun war es an Charlie für einen Moment zu erstarren. _ER_? Hatte er sich verhört oder hatte Harry Potter gerade ‚_er'_ gesagt? Doch handelte es sich hierbei auch tatsächlich um das, was er vermutete?_ Es konnte doch auch ein harmloses Missverständnis sein... oder etwa nicht?_

„Wer will dich nicht?" versuchte Charlie seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen..."

„Okay," erwiderte der Weasley und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „und warum will er dich nicht?"

„Weil ich ihn abblitzen lassen habe... und weil er einen Freund hat, den er liebt... und weil ich mich ihm schon ein paar Mal... ach ist doch auch egal..."

_Also doch! Kein Wunder, dass Ron nichts davon wusste... DAS hätte ich ihm auch nicht auf die Nase gebunden..._

„Das ist alles, Potter? Liebeskummer?"

Als Antwort erhielt er ein zaghaftes Nicken.

„Oh Potter! Alles was du brauchst ist ein bisschen Alkohol um die Zunge zu lockern und ein wenig Ablenkung von deinem Leid." grinste Charlie ihn an.

„Ablenkung? Was meinst du mit – "

Noch ehe Harry den Satz beenden konnte, wurde er in zwei starke Arme gezogen.

„_Das._.." flüsterte Charlie und senkte seine Lippen auf Harrys.

Was auch immer Harry in diesem Moment sagen wollte ging in einem kehligen Stöhnen unter. Mit einem Ruck stand der Körper des Gryffindor in Flammen. Seine Hände verkrallten sich in die muskulösen Oberarme, die ihn umfingen, als er den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Tausende Gefühle strömten auf ihn ein, als sich ihre Zungen berührten und um die Dominanz kämpften, doch nur das eine, _absolutes_ Wohlbefinden, schaffte es sich in den Vordergrund zu drängeln.

Vorsichtig hob Charlie den Jüngeren vom Boden auf und legte ihn auf das Bett. Er selbst kniete sich über ihn, bearbeitete erneut Harrys rote, geschwollene Lippen und registrierte grinsend, wie Harry sich ihm entgegendrängte.

Alles in seinem Körper war von einer unerklärlichen Wärme erfüllt und fühlte sich einfach nur gut an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es am Alkohol, oder an Charlies begnadeten Fähigkeiten lag, aber das war ihm auch völlig gleichgültig. Er hätte noch Stunden auf diese Art und Weise verbringen können.

Als Charlie aber versuchte, seine Hose zu öffnen, stoppte Harry ihn abrupt.

„Bitte... tu das nicht... ich bin dir dankbar für deine... _Ablenkung_... aber ich..." Harry senkte den Blick. „... ich liebe ihn doch..."

„Okay Kleiner, dann schmachte, hoffe und kämpfe. Aber erlaube mir, heute Nacht bei dir zu bleiben. Ich würde dich ungern in diesem Zustand alleine lassen."

„Gern..." kam die Antwort mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Charlie legte sich auf die Seite und ließ Harry mit seinem Rücken ganz nah an sich herankommen. Er legte seinen Arm um Harrys Taille, schlüpfte mit der Hand unter sein Shirt und streichelte beruhigend über die weiche Haut.

„Und nun schlaf. Morgen sieht alles schon wieder besser aus, du wirst sehen."

„Danke, Charlie..." murmelte Harry und schlief schließlich ein.

X II X II X

Bringt mich nicht um... ich weiß auch nicht wie DAS jetzt wieder passieren konnte... Alle die, die meine Geschichte schon länger verfolgen wissen, dass ich ein _ganz winziges bisschen _chaotisch bin... Sorry... Aber ich brauchte Charlie nun mal... also nicht ich... sondern Harry... irgendwer muss ihm doch das Selbstwertgefühl zurückgeben... Wie auch immer... Tut mir leid, dass es so ewig gedauert hat...

Review?

Beschwert euch ruhig! Schimpf mich aus, klopft mir auf die bösen Schreiberfinger, aber nich zu doll.. sonst dauert's noch länger mit dem nächsten Chappi... Also dann! Ich freu mich auf Eure Kritik, bis bald NoS


End file.
